


【All铁】我们不在那

by Parad0X



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 78,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0X/pseuds/Parad0X
Summary: 人类与变种人内战后的七百年，Tony Stark和Steve Rogers才出现，作为人类与变种人的两方领袖交战。但在成为钢铁侠之前，Tony先是Tony，他和Steve有过很美好的一段，直到他的心脏被变种人挖出来.......





	1. 楔子

Chapter1

冰冷的金属灰墙壁上嵌了八只电子眼，全方位无死角的监视屋子中间那张病床上的情况，没有任何意外被允许。James Barnes是名中校，六年前他在的小队战无不胜，至于为何要加上时间限制，并非因为如今他们就屡战屡败，而是他从冰封中醒来才不过六年时间，在昏迷的那些岁月他一厢情愿的相信自己的小队仍是那支名声响彻宇宙的无敌战队。

他错过了很多，而这些东西之中就有导致如今局面的东西——比如他们昏迷的队长。他站在病床边，表情冰冷严肃，看了床上的人几秒就把目光转向电子屏幕中尖锐的线条，波峰和波谷有着不可逾越的距离，完全够不上平滑的曲线快速而平稳的前进。

昏迷不醒的人是他的队长，同时也是他最好的朋友，兄弟，战友——Steve Rogers，虽然他的心脏还在跳动，但没有一个医生敢宣称他就此度过了危险期，毕竟他正面收到了Stark工业最强的武器的攻击。

他是Steven Rogers，复仇者的队长，英雄，某种意义上。

James不知道是不是该由他来讲述这件事情，但他总得讲些什么，他知道自己留下的这些东西会作为重要的历史证物，去帮助后人判断这段他们所有人都混沌不清的时间到底发生了什么事情。

可他不知道该从何开始，是该从距今大约七百年前变种人的诞生和被驱逐开始，还是从他们得于阿斯加德的那个神话开始。

如果追溯起源，得先说说历史，那段来自口口相传的历史，他没有亲身经历，因为他和很多人一样是生在飞船上的一代。一开始普通人类把有特殊能力的人称为变种人，变种人强大，长寿....稀少，和普通人一样，种族内有好人，也有坏人。坏人为普通民众和变种人的关系开了个坏头，一场已经被忘记原由的爆炸造成了数百普通人的伤亡，人类政府迅速下达了逮捕变种人的命令。

变种人强大，长寿却稀少，战争开始的原因被上一辈寥寥带过，只是一遍遍重复战败的结果。种族隔离，所有变种人被赶上飞船流放太空，甚至连带其中想为他们喊冤的普通民众，他们没有超能力的家人，朋友，恐慌到了极致的凡人取得了战争的胜利，于是宁可错杀一万不愿放过一个。

他们在宇宙中流亡了几百年，而第一年那些没有能力的朋友家人就全部死亡，恶劣的生存环境催生出下一代——以回到地球复仇为目的的下一代，Steve和他的队友就是这一代。

他们的上一辈怀着对地球满满的憎恨路过一个个允许生存的星球，起初他们认识的地球是颗被战败先辈们妖魔化的普通人所占据的家园。

那个愚昧而残忍的种族在每个变种人心里种下仇恨的种子。为了向地球复仇，变种人中间组成了一支以复仇为名的队伍，后期成为了回去的最主要力量。

队伍里面每个都是精英，经过漫长的淘汰，剩下的人不多，却成了整艘飞船的领袖，受控于残留下来的初代变种人。

经过漫长而复杂的努力，变种人重返地球，开始了一场没有任何征兆的战争。复仇者们在此之前受到重创没有加入重返后的第一场战役，等他们陆续从冰封中醒来，人类战败许久，俨然沦为奴隶。

历史的车轮轱辘一下碾压到人类自己身上，这些无辜而盲目的群众几乎已经忘记几百年前祖先们曾经流放过这样一个危险的群体，变种人的优势摧枯拉朽。

复仇者们回到的就是这样一个战场，一个任由他们单方面屠戮的战场。人类败了太久，似乎已经完全失去血性，对于变种人就连憎恨也藏藏掖掖，这么一个软弱到骨子里的民族是怎么打败第一代的变种人的，复仇者们打得没趣，渐渐地便鲜少上战场。

变种人战胜太久，可种族又太过长寿，长寿的几乎每个人都能清晰记得在茫茫星际求存的绝望，憎恨积累了太久似乎已经失去了消弭的可能，而对于被奴役几百年的人类而言似乎也不可能。

当然不能说没有希望停止战争的人存在，可在这祈愿萌发之前，彼此之间的蔑视怨恨却总是根深蒂固的。作为本性或许善良的Steve Rogers之前，他先是复仇者的队长，他的故事发生在变种人和人类之间憎怨最根深蒂固的时间。


	2. Rogers的故事

Chapter2

Steve的故事，要从一个来自阿斯加德的神话说起。

在宇宙漂流之际，变种人与阿斯加德结盟，盟约能成大家都知道是因为复仇者得了阿斯加德大王子的青睐，地位本就特殊的复仇者那时候开始就变得无法取代。

返回地球之前阿斯加德的二王子送给变种人一块宝石——无色宝石，这块暗淡朴实的石头后来被复仇者保管，传说只要点亮无色宝石就能实现任何愿望，正如火焰需要燃料，灯塔需要能源，无色宝石同样需要能量。

连同无色宝石一起，二王子送了使用无色宝石的书籍，一本只接受Steve阅读的书。二王子Loki曾经或许愤愤不平过，毕竟那本书甚至连他这个原主人也没接受过——它所认可的主人必须正直、善良、坚毅以及最重要的一点就是保持人性。最后一点甚至拒绝了同样正直善良的大王子，要神体会人性不是一件容易的事。

Steve却一次都没有打开书过，那据说能实现任何愿望的无色宝石总隐隐给他一种不详的感觉，做出任何选择都得付出相应的代价，得到与失去是适用于任何星球的真理。

Steve从来没有想过要使用无色宝石，直到他从冰封中醒来。为了回到曾经的家复仇者们付出了太多，多的他们甚至来不及看清那被苍蓝和翠绿覆盖的星球究竟什么模样就陷入了深度的昏迷。

对于变种人来说，肢体断了也有机会重续，然而精神体一旦受到伤害就会濒临死亡。复仇者们来不及复仇便已濒死，神盾——那个组织复仇者队伍的机构，把他们冰冻起来，几十年到几百年间他们才陆陆续续醒过来，除了James Barnes。

强大如变种人也有生命界限，神盾局尝试过强行解冻，但都以重新冰冻收场。Steve觉得是自己的错，如果当初不是Bucky帮他挡下时空扭曲最强大的那波冲击，他不至于现在都无法清醒。

再继续冰冻下去James将在两年内死亡。那也是Steve第一次起了动用无色宝石的念头，James不仅是Steve的朋友，他还是复仇者的重要一员，作为队里仅次于Steve和绿巨人的战斗力，他在变种人心中有不可取代的地位，如果他死了，这个账必将算在人类头上，最终又是一场浩大的战争。

值得一提的是，作为士兵的Steve Rogers其实讨厌战争，就像他讨厌人类一样讨厌。

于情于理James都不能死，Steve第一次打开了无色宝石的使用说明。无色宝石需要能量，让它亮起来需要一颗心脏。

毋庸置疑，Steve愿意为任何复仇者或者他的同胞付出生命，更别说是他最好的兄弟，不要说只是一颗心脏，五脏六腑都可以全拿来献祭。然而无色宝石拒绝了他，挑剔的宝石需要一颗不一样的心脏。

以所爱之人换所爱之人，看起来相当公平，然而Steve当时却觉得不可思议，久经沙场的他能找到合适的另一半似乎天方夜谭，万一真的有，他也不会为任何目的牺牲那个人。

宝石的狡猾就在于从一开始就告诉了Steve那份爱情是场彻头彻尾的骗局，在它选定献祭的人爱情魔法就开始在他身上起效，所以所有感觉全是虚假。

Steve没有为这个前提好过一点，然而在James生命的倒数计时中他艰难地做出了妥协。

他会窃取一个无辜人的心脏来挽救一场可能的战争——其实只是他兄弟的性命。但他总得把目标升华一下才能抵挡住自己满心满眼的抗拒。

那个人叫Tony Stark，一个人类..........

Steve漫长的一生中见过最讨厌的人。

Stark罪不至死，但也绝不无辜，Steve充满罪恶感的在两人相逢之初感到一丝可耻的如释重负。

————————

“我和Tony的相逢没什么好讲的.....”留声机传出Steve略显沙哑的声音。

确实没什么好讲的，一个好人Steve压下全心全意的厌恶去接近一个油嘴滑舌的花花公子，像是一个有意思的爱情故事开端。但整个复仇者都知道Steve不是找到了爱人，而是找到了受害者。

一个好人因为做了一件坏事而终生不宁，而一个坏人却因为做了件好事而被众人原谅。不知道这是不是命运给予的讽刺的公平。

错误的时间，对的人，他们相爱的莫名其妙又水到渠成。

“可我心里有个钟每天都响一遍，提醒我不能沉湎，提醒我眼前的以前都是幻觉.....”记录者听见留声机里，Steve好像在自言自语。

事情发生在冬日战士醒来的前几年，他可以说毫不知情，他甚至不知道Tony Stark，直到他把一个棕发圆眼的小个子男人当成生日礼物送给Steve。

——————————————————

夜店，浓绿嚼着深蓝，重金属音乐让空气中每个分子都在战栗。

James注意舞池中间那个男人很久了。

男人身量不高，胡子和褶子都显示他有些年纪了，但这丝毫不影响他厚而卷曲的头发下面那张脸的赏心悦目程度。James不否认这是个很漂亮的男人，那双圆乎乎的眼睛最是惑人，颜色是带着焦香的枫糖色，现在因为酒气的熏染带了层水光，迷茫的就像刚出世的小动物，别说他还有个圆滚挺翘的屁股，以及看着就软绵绵的小肚子，整个人就算在舞池疯狂摇摆也扭转不了他肉感十足的形象。

男人集齐这三样东西就该被三振出局，但现实生活总缺乏这样公正客观的裁判。起码不在舞池周围一圈搔首弄姿的男男女女中，他们贪婪调戏的眼神已经里里外外把中间那个男人舔干净。

这个认知让James皱了皱眉，刨开放荡不检点，男人的一切都挺符合他的要求的。他掐断音乐，驱走人群，别问他如何做到的，对付嗑high了的人类这种事情甚至挤不进变种战士的基础课程。

喝高了的男人茫然的看着周围散去的人群，努力抬高手臂抓了一把空，想要发问，一张嘴却打了个酒嗝，James嫌恶的皱起眉。他站在男人面前，看着完全缩在自己影子里的人，叹了口气，蹲下来。

先是用手上上下下把男人摸了个遍，发现他四肢健全，没有什么明显的残疾，James满意的点点头，再抬起他的脸，视线不经意路过男人的胸口，刚刚那里荧荧的蓝光应该不是他的错觉——

他扯开他的衣领，一个造型漂亮却古怪的圆形铁疙瘩正嵌在男人胸口，蓝光就出自这里。

James屈指扣了扣铁疙瘩，醉得迷迷糊糊的男人下意识抬手驱赶，被他一把握住，他抬了抬眉，心道：

人类的品味真是越来越不能恭维了，不过还好不算丑，Steve性格温厚包容，应该不会介意这家伙胸口多出个装饰。

James合上男人的衣服，继续检查他的脸，啧啧了两声，觉得上帝真是喜欢给瞌睡的人送枕头，这人就是按着Steve的喜好量身打造的。虽然他也不知道为何一觉醒来他的老朋友的取向变得如此怪异，不过这也没什么大不了的，毕竟他们的生命太过漫长，有什么兴趣爱好都不奇怪。

James一把扛起男人，许是压倒了装满酒精的胃部，男人作势要呕，他连忙把人调转了个个，看他要吐不吐终于还是没有吐出来的样子，James松了口气，觉得自己太够意思了。

————————

那时，Steve和Tony都没意识到这是重逢，因为些不知名的原因他们不约而同的丧失了那段记忆，Tony醉成一团心情不可知，只是Steve似乎对Bucky扛来的这只醉鬼“一见钟情”了。


	3. 真相

Chapter3

 

从某一天开始，Steven Rogers身上与宠物相关的开关蹭一下就被打开了，他对那些圆圆肉肉的小动物的狂热近乎丧心病狂。身为他的发小，Bucky对没在Steve身上发现这个征兆感到愧疚，原本长相就比较英俊甜蜜的复仇者队长有了这嗜好之后有向家用甜心发展的趋势，Bucky虽然有些毛骨悚然，却还是很大度的接受了好友的转变。

能有变化就说明他还不是特别固执，那么他从他嘴里挖出关于无色宝石的秘密就有几率。他有满肚子的愿望，最想许的那个是希望给他的爱人一个身份——阿斯加德穷凶极恶的罪犯之一，叉骨或许早就失去了赎罪的机会。谁想得到整天一脸不开心的James有满肚子这样的痴心——当然，这又是另一个故事了。

可出乎James意料的是后面的发展，Steve喜欢Tony的程度远远不是对一个萍水相逢的人产生的好感。那个叫Tony的家伙原本就是一个小混蛋，后来在Steve的纵容下变成了一个无法无天的大混蛋，更要紧的是这个大混蛋还是个人类，他们正与之交战的人类。

James有些后悔，觉得自己这礼物送的太过草率，当然他也料不到小混蛋有如此魅力。变种人豢养人类虽然不上台面，却也暗自成风，他醒来以后花花惯了，一时半刻没能扭转心态，只当这个稀疏平常，胜者有处置败者的权利，大家心照不宣的嘛。

可是时机不太对，不该在战火将起的时候，以Steve对Tony这股疼宠劲不知该给复仇者惹多大麻烦。虽然他没有怀疑Tony是人类方面排出的间谍，毕竟谁也不知道他当时会出现在那个酒吧，更不会知道他有给Steven找生日礼物的打算，因为他在事发前两个小时也是不知道的。

唯一棘手的是Tony的身份，尽管每日都有大量人类失踪，但那些大部分都是小喽啰，有来头的少数，这个他随手捡来的Tony Jarvis就是这些少数中的一员。知道这个之后James更恼当时喝多了..........

那个老不经事的大少爷完全不知道为了让他安安稳稳在变种人的地界任其予取予求需要解决多少麻烦，可惜当事两人一个愿打一个愿挨，让James恨的牙痒巴不得再把他扔回酒吧。

更糟糕的却是他在自己队友中拉不到同谋，弓箭手Clint原本有所动摇，要加入他的“驱逐Tony大计”，却在女杀手Natasha一个眼神中蔫菜，是个不中用的，而Natasha本人则奉劝他少管这事——操她的，他怎么能少管呢？该死的还是他起的头，他有义务补上自己捅的窟窿；博士是他们之中最聪明，某种意义上也是武力值最强悍的，一开始就对他信手抓了Tony回来做礼物表示了严厉的斥责（事实上当时他们差点没打起来），理说他应该最有戏，但.......不提也罢，Banner博士早被Tony小混蛋的三言两语糊弄的毫无立场。

日子在Tony加入后变得活泼的可怕，他靠着自己的油嘴滑舌甚至还取得了进入Bruce实验室的权限。不安像星火在James心野里燎原漫开，可怖的是他向来警醒的战友这次却像瞎眼一样对此毫无所觉。

直到不知第几场战役开始，变种人兵败如山倒，事态严重到上层甚至成立了警卫队彻底盘查每家每户的人类。

James觉得Steve已经意识到什么，意识到人类已经掌握了某种可怕的力量足以打破变种人坚实而长久的统治，他并非束手无策，却选择了袖手旁观，消极的简直不像他认识的那个Steve rogers。

也许和那个Tony有关，他或许根本就不是表面上看起来的弱小而平凡的人类，而是来自宇宙某个掌握了魔法的种族，善于蛊惑人心，让人忘记自己原本是谁。

而他的队长选择了袒护那个也许泄露他们战备机密的人类。

James第一时间选择了质问，然而沉默的对视后，两人胶着在一起的气势让空气凝结成沉重的一团，终于，场面以James骂了一连串“F”告终。

那已经不是他认识的队长了，可他毕竟是Steve，James决定自己解决他引进门的恶狼，只要干掉那个Tony，Steve没准就能恢复正常了呢。

可他没想到阻止他的却是Natasha。

“放他走James！”她的声音在黑暗中咬紧，Bucky没有作答，眼睛仍黏在站在灯光下的Tony身上——这是一场暗杀，如果没有Natasha出来搅局.......

“我说放他走，Bucky！”女杀手的声音居然带了点哀求的意思，Bucky不可思议的看了她一眼，然后惊觉目标似乎已经发现不对劲。

“.......我不懂。”

Natasha扣着他手腕的手颤了下。

“我知道你们趁我睡着时起草的所谓的‘和平计划’，但和平永远不可能建立在我们同胞毫无还手之力的情况下。”

“不会这样。”Natasha呼了口气。

“他是那个Stark？”James问的笃定。

对方默认了。

......................

就这样，复仇者的两人放走了人类中最大的武器制造者。

========（Steve昏迷分割线）==============

Steve不想向任何人描述自己的梦境，那是一片没有边际的黑暗，只有一个声音那么清晰。

他想得起声音主人的脸，有些婴儿肥，干净没有胡子，一对圆溜溜的大眼睛是金棕色的，睫毛过分的长，对于男人而言长相过于浓艳，笑起来带点坏，用一片玩世不恭冲淡了眉眼带来的浓郁。

他还记得声音的主人在第一次见面的时候怎么费尽心思往他身上挤，一副色欲昏头的模样，然后他结结实实把他艹了一顿，滋味真心不错。他当然也记得当时自己有多讨厌他，他就是一枚长在良心上名为Tony Stark的毒瘤，他不得不忍受，将他放在心上疼，将来摘下也疼，可脸上却得笑，笑的人畜无害，笑的让Stark神魂颠倒。

Tony的第一句话就让Steve对他的印象分跌入谷底。

“大个子，第一次来这种地方？”

可他必须和这种家伙交心。

“我父母都死在那艘飞船上，那时船上没有足够的水和食物，他们没有熬过去。”

“我，我也没有...呃，我老爹是在战场死的，你们变种人里面有一种人手里会喷雷，他就是被那人一挥手解决掉.....他作为人类明明那么了不起...哈哈...”

“....我很抱歉。”Steve想停止这个话题，他从来没对任何人说过类似的话，但也许魔法的能力太强，他积压太久的话一经缺口就像喷泉一样朝外涌：

“我小时候身体很差，除了Bucky没人愿意和我一起，好几次差点被当成累赘扔出飞船......”

“.....我，我小时候很聪明，大家也不愿意和我在一起.....”

“.......”

“...对不起，好像哪个人说过如果别人遇到伤心的事你得说些更惨的事，他会觉得安慰些.....”

“谢谢你Tony..”

“....我们这样挺好，老头子之前还一直吓唬我。”Tony小孩子一样揪地上的杂草，似乎这样的话让他很难为情。

那是Steve第一次打心底里为他笑出来。

..................

“去去去你家？我们已经到这个地步了吗？我我我，我要穿什么，要带什么礼物吗？他们会喜欢我吗.......哦不不不，他们才不会，又不是每个变种人都像你一样通情达理，他们会给我带上项圈，牵着我说人类该滚去睡狗屋.....不不不，我不去你家，不对，还是去好了，可以带枪吗？”

“.......他们和我一样通情达理，还没去你紧张什么？”

“紧张？谁说我紧张了？我怎么会紧张？我只是充分假想好一切可能发生的情况然后做好准备，这怎么能算紧张呢？我要带量子激光炮，小型飞弹，高斯枪，该紧张的是他们，谁敢怎么样我就突突了谁！”

..........................

Tony没有突突任何人，他喜欢Rogers的方式有些小心翼翼，所以也能解释他变着法的讨好复仇者的行动，他给Natasha送花送指甲油送裙子送枪送小飞镖，他和Bruce谈天文谈地理讲生物化学，讲机械编程，他甚至还摸到冷冻室和那不省人事的James Bucky喋喋不休，如果不是Clint被遣到阿斯加德外交，一定也逃不过他的骚扰。

好多人都知道，只要Tony愿意，就能让任何人喜欢上他，那时他才二十七岁，没有蓄胡子，自信心满的能溢出来，有爱人，有朋友，有要做的事，人生中最春风得意的时间莫过于此。碰见Steve是他的幸运，他喜欢着曾经像烂人一样的Tony，并锲而不舍的把他拖出醉生梦死的泥潭，帮他捡起梦想，指明方向。

他不知道自己值不值得这些，但老天既然给了，他就只能亦步亦趋的呵护着。

直到有一天他被一群白大褂绑到一个小黑屋，梦醒了，还扇了他一耳光。

他在黑暗里骂了三天，才后知后觉醒悟过恐惧。

他开始催眠自己：他那么喜欢Steve，Steve那么喜欢他，里面一定有什么误会。

必须像狂热的宗教分子一样晨昏省读这句话他才能撑过每天睁眼的天黑，闭眼的天黑。

但他不知道他喜欢的Steve就站在屋门另一头，标枪一样笔直的站着，静静听他因为药物注射而发出的惨叫。

是他的错，可是他别无选择。

必须像狂热的宗教分子一样晨昏省读这句话他才能撑过每天睁眼的天黑，闭眼的天黑。Steve听见Tony被折磨的动静，然后和这动静一起，听见体内某个角落分崩离析。

你得停止这样......

不停有人对他这么说，他们担心他到时候会不忍心，可他怎么会呢，他一直没有打开过那扇门，如果不忍心，他一开始就不该带他到这个地方来。

屋里的人尖叫，哀嚎，狂笑，总有受不了的时候就哭喊Steve的名字，Steve隔了一扇薄门听着，然后清晰的感受体内血液不再流动，凝结成冰。内心深处他其实巴不得死了，可死亡的痛苦只有一瞬，看起来更像种救赎，他却不认为自己值得。

从屋里出来的人对他也见怪不怪后，还会出口安慰他：你这症状只是中了爱情魔咒，等里面的人一死，咒语就会消失，一切都会过去的。

他听到一声尖锐的嘶鸣在耳际炸开，像是第一次意识到对于Tony而言唯一的终点只有死亡。这个逻辑理所当然的让他不可思议，他为何能如此自然而然的在和Tony相处的日子里忘记这件至关重要的事情？

他的反悔没有出乎任何人的意料，但在很多人看来这只是病症而已，就像感冒了会咳嗽，发烧了会头晕，Steve看到爱人要死了会发疯一样。但Natasha不那么以为，有几次她差点就把Stark放出来了，就差那么一点........何况Steve.

Natasha看着实验室里的人剖出Tony还在跳动的心脏，看着身边死灰一样沉默的队长，突然不知道这一切到底值不值得。

Tony呼吸停止后他们像垃圾一样处理掉他的身体，然后想当然的解开了Steve的束缚。

出乎所有人意料的，魔法似乎没有解除，Natasha记得Steve崩溃的样子，成了梦魇的一部分。

——————————————————

Steve不愿向任何人描述自己的梦境，因为收尾往往是Tony跳动的心脏和惨淡的脸色。

听说他曾有三十二次无意识的把手插进胸腔，神盾终于洗去他这段记忆


	4. 逃离

Chapter4

结束了和Bucky的对峙，Steve其实不好受，他必须承认Bucky是对的，作为队长，他明明察觉到了什么，却刻意忽视了。

但当战损报告被递到面前时他就知道，到该给交代的时候了。

所以他去找Tony，那时他还不知道他的好兄弟已经走前一步要去干掉他的心上人了，如果知道了他的步子或许就不会那么迟缓。

在知道Tony可能是那个出卖他们的人的时候，Steve还想，反正也不会比现在更糟糕了。何况他心里已经有了答案，最坏不过替Tony抗下所有罪责。

但他当然不能让Tony知道，在廊上踌躇的时候他仍固执的相信Tony是有苦衷的，他的大脑像老旧的放映机，随着他的步子一帧一帧分解他和Tony笑闹的场面。

就算是人类，那也是Tony。他这么告诉自己。

他终于走到家门，有声音隔着单薄的门传出：

“别找了Tony，他不会把那么重要的东西放这里的。”

“不，我非常确定，就在某一个抽屉里，我亲眼看他放进去的。”

“我们不需要那个也能碾碎他们，我们唯一需要的是你安全撤出这个鬼地方！”

“Rhodes，你知道我在这地方的目的。”

“我不能让你在这浪费时间，他们不知道什么时候会回来，该死的你就不该在这再呆一秒钟。”

“冷静，他们对我没多大防备心，我猜他们也以为我忘了，和你们一样。”

“Tony....”

“有一个热感应。”

Steve听见枪管上膛，之后万马齐喑。

血管里血液逐渐冷凝，他下意识眨了下眼，然后推开门，迎接他的是黑洞洞的炮口。持枪的是个黑人，应该就是Tony嘴里的Rhodes。

Rhodes似乎很紧张，眼神肃杀，防备着Steve像防备什么恐怖分子一样。Steve注意到他的站姿，那个牢牢护在Tony身前的姿势，如果Steve要对Tony做什么，第一个必须轰开他。

原本以为麻木的心抽了一下，Steve看见Tony按下Rhodes的手臂，从他背后走出来，表情也是警戒。

“我把部署图拿回基地了。”他听见自己的声音有点木，清了清喉咙。然后发现心里其实没有想象中的激动，很奇怪，胸口空荡荡的，连愤怒也没有踪影——毕竟发现相爱不过是一场一厢情愿的时候，谁也不能比他做的更好。

但更悲哀的是，就算到了这境地，他升不起伤害对方的念头。

这不正常——有个声音在Steve脑海里质问：你不是这样的人。那个声音低沉，却切肤刻骨：你该留下Stark，想想因为战略部署泄密而丧命的那些年轻战士。

可那是Tony——Steve盯着对方的眼睛，脑子里只有这些单词徘徊。

“尴尬了....我以为你还挺信任我的。”

“是今天的紧急会议...”Steve抿了抿嘴：“所以除了这你没有想说的了吗？”

他上前一步，眼睛紧紧盯着Tony，心里一遍遍祈祷：求你，说你是不得已的....

他脚板才离开地面，对面Rhodes就防备的上前一步，炮口溢出金属哀鸣，Steve猛地想起离开会议室之前Bruce语重心长的话：

“答应我，如果见到Tony，听听他怎么说，先别动手好吗？”

好像全世界只剩他自己相信自己不会伤害Tony，讽刺至极。

他吞了吞唾沫，又问一次：

“你有什么话想说吗？”

“这对你挺多余的，如果你非要个答案，那么是没有。”Rhodes抬高手肘，枪口差点戳到Steve脸上，大吼：

“退后！”

Steve却只顾盯着Tony，有些欣然的发现他绕过黑人军官走了出来，模样很轻松，Steve又有些难过。

他该有一点点愧疚的，一点点都好——他以为起码该有那么几秒他们是相爱的。

那难过的神情让Rhodes都忍不住屏息，Tony放下手，夸张的笑咳一声：

“别告诉我这些天你是认真的。”标准的花花公子语气，Rhodes已经很久没听到Tony这样说话了。

Steve张了张嘴，莫名觉得自己很滑稽，他有点想笑，又有点生气，唇角肌肉痉挛了下，露出一种似悲似喜的表情。

谁也不能在这样的Steve面前轻浮，Tony终于收敛了脸上所有玩世不恭，露出个似乎很真诚的笑容：

“honey，我们在打仗。”

Steve刚想开口，Tony就拿手指他，然后又指指自己：

“一场变种人和人类之间的战争。”

Steve第一反应是荒唐，紧接着就觉得自己幼稚，Tony的话半点不带虚，他们在一场战争中，一场几百年没曾消停过的战争。到底是他活的太久以致麻木，还是爱情让他盲目，Steve不敢深究，只能愣愣的看着Tony走出Rhodes的保护圈。

“我很抱歉，如果你需要这个。我不应该怀疑你的感情，我猜......”Tony挑着眉，口气有些犹疑，然后敛眉正目：

“可你得知道什么是战争，它让一切正义变成不义，让善变成恶，让道理变得无理，让我这样卑劣的欺骗你的感情也变得情有可原。”他顿了顿，不知道想到了什么，干巴巴的笑起来：

“我们知道这是一切混乱的来源。我现在不择手段取得胜利，也是为了停止这场战争——这么看你也许会好过一点。”

“所以说，你从来都没有相信过我也许能采用战争以外手段实现和平吗？”

Tony盯了他几秒，光棍的点头：

“是，我可从来没学会向敌人摇尾乞怜过。”

“你就是这么想的......只是敌人....”

Steve的拳头轻易让墙面凹陷下去，他齿关颤抖着，眼仁颤抖的就像碎开的蓝玻璃。

就在Tony还没想出什么尖酸刻薄的语言反驳或者安慰的时候，Rhodes首先看不下眼了：

“得了吧，又不是什么新鲜事，值得你在这里卖惨？你之前....”

“好了，Rhodes，我们走。”

Tony拽住似乎下一秒就会开枪的朋友，把他拉到墙边，从裤袋里掏出通讯器：

“OK，我们准备从里面爆破，你们准备好接应.....”

“你觉得我会让你们就这么走吗？”

Tony没有理会他，反而明目张胆的在通讯器里布置任务：“对，等我的信号...Rhodes在我身边，放心....”

“Tony...Stark...”他先是抬高了声音，然后又软下来，好像终于意识到“Tony”这样亲昵的名字已经不属于他了。

Tony掐断电源，沉默的站在那几秒，让开位置示意Rhody准备爆破，偏头看Steve：

“你知道我被抓住后会发生什么。”

Steve语塞，后怕的凉意爬上躯体。

“就算这样你也要留下我？”

“哈...”Steve无声惨笑，Stark算计好了，他的每一个反应，每一句质问，当然这一切都建立在他爱他的基础上。

“从什么时候开始的？这些....”Steve张开双臂，爆炸声接踵而至，硝烟在他们之间升起降落。

“呃，你的好Bucky把我扛回来那天？”老实说他之前还有些发愁怎么混进来。

“Tony，不要跟他废话，我们得走了。”

那根轻易炸碎他房间三层合金加厚墙壁的炮管，完成上一使命后又对向他，Steve毫不怀疑这个武器能给他造成的伤害。

“所以说一开始就是谎言。”

Tony浑身一滞，没有回头：

“一开始就是谎言——所以胡乱投入真心会有报应的。”

那被他胡乱投入的真心又被Stark掏出来踩了又踩，疼得他呼吸骤紧，Rhodes错步挡在Tony背后：

“事已至此，让我们收拾一下彼此的私人感情如何？你要是还有一点良心，就让我们安安静静走人，毕竟是你们的地盘，我也不想让我们的人大肆冲进来扩大伤亡......所以，你站在那，不要动，成交？”

“良心？”Steve溢出一声讽笑，他不知道为什么东窗事发的是对方，理直气壮的还是对方。不过也是，他还能指望人类对变种人有几分愧疚呢？

“你的呢？”

Tony也嗤笑出声：“宝贝，我没有心。”

Rhodes眼神一寒，Steve下个动作还没成型他就扣下扳机，高热的激光炮擦着他身侧飞过。

腰部也许受伤，Steve蹲下来捂住伤口，眼睁睁看着Rhodes拉着Tony钻进被轰出来的洞口。

他受伤了，无法追击——这个认识让他有些如释重负。

紧接着下一秒又开始自嘲，他得有多贱才能在这份上还想得到这种事情？

“cap！？”

Clint从走廊另一头跑来，神色严峻，目光落在破碎的墙壁三秒后落回倚坐着门框的Steve：

“Tony Stark？”

“别追，他们外面有人。”Steve吩咐，这一刻他好像又变回了复仇者冷静沉稳的队长。

“shit！我就知道，人类在西边毫无预警的发动袭击，果然是为了这边让Stark顺利逃脱。”

Steve睁大眼：

“为什么不联络我，那边战况怎么样？”

“死一伤五，他们火力充足，第一时间破坏了我们的网路，我只能这样来找你....”

Steve站起来，他腰间的伤口已经不渗血了。

“好消息是我们也没让他们好过，我们俘虏了他们这次行动的指挥官，居然是个女的！”

好消息？Steve扶住门框，心底无由恐慌起来，Tony那番关于战争与正义的陈词闯进脑袋，他涩声问Clint：

“有多少人知道我们俘虏了敌方军官？”

“额...大概就复仇者内部吧，还没来得及上报，你知道网断了什么的.....”

Steve点点头，要他们先守好消息。

“....cap，那是Stark，不只是Tony......当然，我不是要你斩断情根什么的，这听起来很蠢，可是.....”

“我知道。”Steve轻声道，吞了吞口水，顺便也吞下满腔苦涩。似乎之前一直不清楚情况的只有他。

“但是就像我们之前说的，复仇者如今每一场战斗的目的，都是为了停止战争。”

————————

“嘿Rhody！跑慢一点怎么样？”Tony扶墙喘着气，这种程度的运动对他来说挺激烈了，他有点耳鸣，好像听见胸腔里那块金属疙瘩咔咔疯响，但愿只是他的错觉。

Rhodes猛地停下脚步，低咒一声，如果不是他侵入时的路线被封锁，他们不至于选择下水道。

差点忘记Tony根本不能跑，他狠狠咬了下舌尖，冷静下来，把枪归位，走到Tony面前蹲下，抬起脸时已经挤出笑：

“好吧，你是boss，我背您怎么样？”

其实根本不是询问，为了节省时间，他还没说完就把Tony扛到背上。Tony胸口的金属块硌的后背生疼，他咽了咽嘴里带了铁锈味的口水，咬着牙大步疾走。

“你最后干嘛开那一枪？”

“我们在打仗，开枪不是很正常？”

“狡辩。”

“别告诉我你还会心疼那混蛋！”

“哦是啊，我该赖在原地撒泼着问为什么这么对我的。”Tony没好气的给他一拳。

“.....你不该留在那，我们不需要任何军事机密，你的安全最重要。”

“死鸭子嘴硬，我走这一趟救了多少条命你们心里有数。不就是担心我想起来吗？”

“...Jarvis说...因为心脏离体太久，大脑供氧不足，海马体受到一定程度损害.....你是怎么想起来的？”

“谁知道呢，好像是路过他们当时关我的小黑屋的时候。”

“Tony...就，离那些家伙远一点。”

“记得我们谈过的，只要我们想要和平，就不能杀复仇者。”

“没人答应过你好吗。”

....................

Tony出神很久，他把下巴搁在他最好的兄弟肩膀上：

“.....你知道生命有多短吗？”

“我们找个干净安全的环境让你有感而发怎么样？”

“你知道每颗心脏都会停止跳动，人工的也好，天生的也好....”

“...你就不能安静一秒钟吗？”

“我怕你们忘了。”

“你他妈就不能安静一秒钟吗！？”Rhodes红着眼，猩红染上白的渗人的牙齿。


	5. Jarvis

Chapter5

Pepper Potts在听到敌方溢满怒气的声音说“Tony Stark逃跑了”后才真正安下心。

变种人扯掉她的面甲，光线刺进来，她瞪着眼不肯眨一下，眼里露出的仇恨让看的人无不悚然一惊，但转瞬过后便是漠然，继而在敌方惊异的眼神里被带上镣铐。

她的沉默像另类的嚣张，一个变种人怒不可遏的要拽她的领口，被赶来的黑寡妇制止了：

“你想碰哪？”

那个变种人带着大梦初醒的表情缩回手，转念一想又觉得不忿，但不敢在黑寡妇面前犯浑，只能恶狠狠瞪了面前的人类女军官一眼。

Pepper全不在意眼前的一切，她在意的事情在听到Tony顺利脱逃以后就结束了。Natasha站在她面前，叹了口气：

“我没想到是你，你什么时候从文职转做战士了？”

Pepper这才抬眼看她，冷冷道：

“我以为你们都知道呢。”

“.......”Natasha知道说什么都没有用，索性先把视线放在战损情况上面，她其实有些意外他们能留下Potts，人类不该这么轻易抛弃他们长官才是。

直到她看到正在被清理的场地上遗留的机甲残骸和人类躯体，心头沉重，她收回视线并吩咐所有人先守口如瓶。

“什么意思，有一个同胞死了，还有五个兄弟重伤！全是这群猪獾害的，没有当场击毙这婊子还不够吗？”

Natasha的眼刀嗖的刮过去，深吸口气，斥道：

“还需要我教你怎么服从命令？”

那人面色一紧，虽有不忿却还是压抑住了。

Pepper嘴角咧出讽笑，却一言不发，Natasha满眼复杂的看着她被押走的背影，她以为她该有更多话要说才对。

她和 Virginia Potts其实没多少交集，算起来也不过两面，都是Tony还......Natasha发现自己想不出准确的形容词，但还记得那时候的Pepper，一头金发，虽然不能算顶美，但笑起来时眼角的细纹总让人觉得很亲切，她是个十分干练的女性，优雅却温和，就是Tony好像挺怕她。

她看Tony的表情大多时候都是恨铁不成钢，明明不比他大，眼里却藏不住宠溺，人前总像鸡妈妈一样护着他。如果不是Steve的正直光环太盛，他还真不可能带走Tony......Natasha觉得Pepper估计这辈子最后悔的就是那次走眼了。

这次见到Pepper，总觉得她老了很多，主要在眼神上，那双蓝色的眼珠沉的像死海，好像已经失去笑的可能。

Pepper自己却不觉得自己改变有多大，那是要跟Jarvis比起来。

Jarvis是Tony从垃圾场捡回来的孤儿，小时候就冰垛子一样的人，长大了更不得了，Tony不止一次抱怨自己捡回来座冰雕，捂都捂不暖，却还是很犯贱的一天到晚撩拨他，倾其所有的把所有知识教给他。

Jarvis是个天才，没人能否认，他也是Tony之后最有可能接任他的存在。Pepper曾经觉得这说法很冒犯，Tony是不可替代的，那帮人一天总想着找备胎格外狼心狗肺，她也因此看不爽Jarvis很久。

直到七年前Tony最长的一次失联，他们疯了一样找他，Pepper才看到Jarvis的另一面。她以前从来不知道那机器人一样的小鬼能有那么人性化的表情，那时候还觉得欣慰，起码Tony这些年没白浪费在他身上。

是他把当时胸口破了个窟窿，心脏不翼而飞的Tony Stark抱回来的。

Pepper至今仍记得他的表情，那张浸满绝望的脸上爬满的泪水，她确定没听到他一声哽咽，却好几次在实验室外面听到困兽一样的嘶吼。

她惊觉那孩子那样爱Tony，超过包括他自己在内的所有人的想象。

变种人给Tony注射了细胞强化药剂，也许是为了让心脏离体后还能保持足够的活性，也托这的福，他们来得及在他彻底死亡之前用人工泵代替心脏和死神赛跑几天。

Jarvis是个天才，短短几天造出了可长期使用的机械心脏，虽然有些并发症，却也是当时他们能得到的最好结果了。

Tony醒来后，曾经那个冰人一样的Jarvis就消失了，他开始笑，开始服从，开始对Tony千依百顺，他温柔至极的这几年差点让Pepper忘记一开始那桀骜冷漠的孩子是什么模样。

曾经的Jarvis或许已经死了，死在他掏出Tony的废弃场，取而代之的是用温柔假面掩饰崩溃与恐惧的躯壳。

看在上帝的份上，七年前的他不过十六岁，现在也才二十三，Pepper想起曾经在他眼里撞见过的孤注一掷的疯狂，仍觉得心惊肉跳。

她越来越少想起Jarvis还年轻的事情，可一想起就忍不住心酸：好好的一个孩子，就这么毁了。

——————————

Rhodes背着Tony走出下水道，正防备光明里面可能出现的危险，就听到通道口的动静：

“上校，是你吗？”

“Laura？”Rhodes暗自松了口气，Laura在这，证明Jarvis也在，说来也是，他怎么会不第一时间来接Tony。

“一切顺利吗Rhodes上校？”

“嗯，难得没有追兵。”这只是说给Tony听的，他不知道他们做了些安排。

“sir？”Jarvis特意放轻声音，Tony在Rhodes背上扭了扭，迷迷糊糊回答：

“Jarvis？”

对面人冷凝的眉眼顿时冰消，他上前接过Rhodes背上的人。

这种事情在他们之间好像一点也不新鲜，Rhodes自然而然的掏出枪械负责警戒，Jarvis让Tony的头靠在自己臂弯，怀里的人熟练地找到舒服的位置，噘着嘴，脸色有点苍白。

“sir，您的药呢？”

“吃完了。”Tony没有睁开眼。

Jarvis快步把他抱进装甲车，车里配备了完整的医疗器械，这也是去西边突袭的不是Jarvis的主要原因。

他最了解Tony的机械心脏，这些天他们日日提心吊胆，弄的Jarvis整天不是开作战会议，开发新武器就是拉着生物医疗专家泡在实验室研发新药。

Jarvis再低头的时候，Tony陷入了沉睡。他没有在复仇者面前表现的那么活力四射，如果不是靠药物的支撑，他们看到的该是另一个Stark，药物一旦耗尽，他就必须结束逗留在变种人地盘的时间。

Jarvis先检测了一下心率，尽管已经看过Tony的胸口无数次，但每次都还是会被一阵寒意笼罩。

他用苍白坚硬宛若冰石一样的手指滑过Tony精致的小胡子，微微勾起唇，想起十六七岁就意图蓄须的Tony，那时的小Stark还不够了解世态艰难，活的不可一世，以为天资卓绝就能改变世界。

Jarvis承认以前自己是个很古怪的孩子。在人类这种三个人里面都能分出三六九等的种族里面，Jarvis无疑是里面最低的那一等，而Tony，不知人间疾苦的大少爷，笑的放纵不羁，带着与生俱来的光芒四射闯进他的世界，甚至没问过他愿不愿意就把他拽出贫穷的泥潭。

Jarvis知道无数人把Stark家视为人类最后的出路，所以作为家族唯一的少爷，他觉得Tony每天最操心的就该是晚上睡的姑娘是丰腴些还是骨感些。

于他，Tony不过是想要个模样周整漂亮些的仆奴，别说他这仆奴还格外聪明。开始那两年，他对Tony的感激稀薄的可以忽略不计，只是尽职尽责扮演一个优秀的仆人，叫做什么做什么，教什么学什么，为实验打杂，递扳手螺丝刀，顺便端茶送水。

但他也被Tony的天才震撼，人们说Stark是人类的希望不假。这些震撼抵消了他对Tony的不忿，他开始认真敬畏起Tony Stark这个人，第一次试图从他吊儿郎当的外表下挖掘出什么。

当然他做的非常隐晦，隐晦的外人几乎察觉不到。别人只看到他的冷漠，那些被Tony一笑置之的冷漠，他懒得争辩什么，反正人心揣在胸腔，没意思随时随地拉出来晾。有几次Rhodes上校和Pepper拉Tony说话，谈到他，口气都不怎么满意。

“兄弟，你没有让Jarvis取代你自己的意思对吧？”

“你对他投入太多，我担心他会伤你的心。”

对他们不同程度的担忧，Jarvis不觉得冤枉，他没有主动融入，也不曾表示过什么，甚至连笑容都吝啬。他曾在尸体堆里捡垃圾，体会过他们任何人都未曾体会过的苦难，跟这种人交心是很困难的，是Tony的一意孤行让两个世界碰撞。Jarvis曾像防备其他人一样防备Tony，别人总试图从他们这种小人物身上压榨些什么，而不管他们一无所有，可Tony一向维护他：

“行了，Jarvis是个好孩子，他只是太害羞了，其实他爱死我了！”

没有人敢苟同Tony盲目而张扬的自作多情，而“孩子”这个词也让Jarvis膈应了一下，他所经历过的是Tony无法想象的，明明他在他面前更像个孩子，可他也不知道自己那时候偷偷翘起的嘴角，真像个讨到糖的小鬼。

他确实越来越喜欢Tony，细水长流的慢慢喜欢上这个看似傲慢任性的大少爷，喜欢到有时候觉得就这么一辈子替他递螺丝刀，接手他懒得完成的设计图也挺好。

他不敢轻易表现出来，因为不确定自己是不是不可取代的，他那么谨小不肯稍微逾越一步，满足于这种亦师亦仆的关系，直到那个叫Steve Rogers的变种人出现。

比起上流社会人类，他更憎恨这个蛮横无耻的种族，可Rogers，凭良心他无法把他与普通变种人联系起来。

他无人知的恐慌和不甘全被自己默默吞下去，他的身份左右不了Tony，甚至除了是变种人的种族差异，他也挑不出Rogers的错处，他诚心诚意觉得Tony值得最好的，可他从来没有承认过。

Tony失踪是他第一个发现的，没有任何人像他那样警醒，会每天计算Tony联络的频率，确定他的位置。他开始说的时候所有人惊奇他居然对Tony这么上心，还欣慰的笑着安慰他Tony这样是常态。

不是的，Jarvis心里有个声音在咆哮，恐慌在他心底扩大，他其实也巴不得自己是多虑，希望那是因为那些不可告人的嫉妒而生出来的臆测——直到所有人都发现不对劲。

如果Tony不在变种人地盘里的话，Jarvis一定轰了那地方。可他只能每天不分昼夜的寻找，Jarvis有时候宁愿充满苦难的童年重复十遍也不想再经历一次Tony失踪，那时没有任何人相信他有多在乎Tony，他们把他的寻找当成锦上添花，不相信他的判断与揣测。

在这种不信和排斥面前，有好几次他都觉得自己快疯了，他能揪着谁的领子告诉他Tony对他而言意味着什么，谁会信？他第一次意识到自己的幼稚，那被Tony纵容出来的孤傲清冷，终于报应到他爱的的人身上。

他在一个废弃场找到Tony，他想自己估计一辈子也摆脱不了那地方给他的阴影。变种人很少费心考虑垃圾处理的办法，他们人数不多，大不了这个塞满了挖另一个。

掉毛的黑鸦常年在那个废弃场盘旋，腐烂衰败的气味渗入泥土，人类最肮脏的贫民窟也比这里齐整三分，Jarvis在这里找到了Tony，一个几乎丧失体温，没有心脏，安静的像具尸体一样的Stark。

Jarvis忘记那天有没有下雨，或者是他哭的太惨烈，他不顾Tony满身狼藉，一遍一遍亲吻他的脸他的唇，把他的四肢从垃圾堆里挖出来，抱着他的身体感到歇斯底里的绝望。

他第一次体会到那么强烈的憎恨，憎恨那个种族，憎恨那个一脸正直的Rogers，憎恨上帝把他敬若神明的人弄到这种境地。

有几个瞬间他以为Tony彻底走了，行尸走肉般抱着他走了十几米，如果不是Tony手心微微的热气敲醒他，也没有后来的事了。

他从来不知道自己爱Tony，他只敢叫他sir，Tony也不知道，没有人知道这份几乎快毁了他的感情存在。

如果时光能倒流，他不会让任何人接近Tony，毕竟后来他怎么也想不明白，当初自己怎么就让那个变种人带走Tony了？

Jarvis开始试着洗掉曾经的形象，他学会怎么笑的像个上层人士一样优雅得体，学会用圆滑老练让人忘记他的年纪，他对Tony千依百顺，像爱着全世界一样爱着他。

Tony还活着，大概没有比这更好的了。可绝望依旧在蚕食每个人，Jarvis给Tony安上机械心脏，某种程度上来说只是拖缓了他的死亡，那拯救了他的铁块一刻不停地跳动着，同时通过血液把过量的金属毒素送入每个脏器，他活着的每一秒都在接近死亡。

生活总是惊人的讽刺，没有柳暗花明，只有一片连着一片的阴翳。

Tony比他们任何人都知道这一点，早些年他用尽一切方法表现的很健康，身体力行“我没事”这句谎言，后来不行了，他发病和虚弱的时间间隔越来越短，他开始希望每个人做好接受他终将离开的心理准备。

这比他自暴自弃还让Jarvis难过，因为他没有任何借口阻止Tony燃烧最后的生命为人类多留下些什么。

他卑微的祈求换不来失去Tony以外的任何，所以每对Tony笑一次，他就憎恨变种人一分。

——————————

“Mr Jarvis....”

Jarvis的手指顿在Tony眉心，瞥了眼过去，然后抓起Tony的手亲了亲微凉的指尖，又忍不住在他额头亲了亲，深深看了看那张睡脸，又检查了一遍机器运转情况，才和那人出去。

“Potts小姐那边出问题了，我们最后收到的信号是一个小时前传来的，监视的人说Potts小姐应该被俘虏了。”

那人口气不掩沉重，才说完，Rhodes就咒骂出声。

Jarvis的眼神深的可怕，五指骤然缩紧，写满战报的白纸被刻出深邃的阴影。他深吸一口气，声线冷硬：

“全方面停火，接触复仇者联系谈判，警告他们如果敢伤害Potts小姐，我们将使用毁灭性武器攻击。”

“这就停火吗？我们现在出于优势....”

“还有一点，谁也不能在sir面前多嘴一句。”

那人被Jarvis的冷眼冻得一哆嗦，被胜利冲昏的脑子才冷却下来，Stark先生有多重视Potts小姐他们每个人都知道。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Tony觉得这几天自己的同伙有些奇怪，当然他也会怀疑自己多心，毕竟生命力的流逝会带来一些他不想要的并发症，但愿那不是发生在脑子的。

他总能感受到时间给他的压迫，所以认真的争分夺秒，这个决定与所有人的意愿相悖，他总得偷偷摸摸着来。他总怀疑他们背着他在捣鼓什么事情，转头又觉得自己多心，这样疑神疑鬼下他深觉自己需要几杯咖啡醒醒神。

“dummy，给daddy倒杯咖啡。”

他身旁的机械手在原地转了转，似乎是犹豫的样子，然后扭身从一个箱子里夹出一张纸贴到他面前，Tony皱眉，看见纸上写着：

“Jarvis说你不能喝咖啡而且需要睡觉。”

“你是我的手臂还是Jarvis的？”

Dummy吱吱转了转，Tony耸肩：

“是，他是帮你修理过很多次爪子，但你的代码是我写的，记得？！”

Dummy又抓出一张纸：

“他也修改过几次bug。”

“shit，你是我的机械臂！叛变也需要经过我的允许！”

Dummy摇了摇，底座的LED灯来回闪烁，终于还是又从箱子里抓出一张纸：

“去睡觉！”每个字母还是加粗版的大写。

Tony有些受伤，棕色的大眼控诉的看着不听话的小手臂，然后冷哼一声：

“不就是杯咖啡吗，没有笨笨难道我自己泡不了了？”

Tony大步走出房门，dummy在他身后焦急的追上去，底座哐啷哐啷撞着实验室的杂物，而Tony置若罔闻。

——————————

“复仇者接受谈判，但似乎Potts小姐那边拒绝了。”

“我可以突入，悄悄把Pepper带出来。先藏在复仇高塔外墙上怎么样，我可以办到，然后打晕一个守卫摸进牢房，我也可以，当然我不是说其他人不好，只是我去的话安全性最高，最重要的是我还能带着Pepper小姐飞，我.....”

“好了Peter，你不能去。”

Tony停下脚步。他本想悄悄从大厅旁边绕走，他可不想承认自己跑不赢时速不足三迈的dummy。

大厅里人很全，甚至他的私人医生也在，带来一堆瓶子，装着一些一看就很邪恶的液体，瓶子连着胶管，蓝色的液体顺着胶管流进——Jarvis的手臂。看到这里Tony淡定不起来了，完全忘记隐藏行迹的目的，他阔步冲出去，眼睛死死盯着Jarvis：

“Pepper怎么了，还有，Jarvis，你生病了？”

所有人愣住了，然后看向医生：不是说吃了药会睡起码三个钟头吗？

医生也很无奈，Tony用药太久，早有了抗药性，正常估测不能在他身上起作用。

“没人回答我？”Tony挑眉。

Jarvis拔出针，针孔沁出的血珠被他随意抹去，他恭敬的低下头：

“sir，Pepper小姐只是例行外出开会，您知道，委员会那边一向是她应付的。”

“可我听到了复仇者！”Tony的声音尖锐。

场内鸦雀无声，所有人面面厮觑后沉默的看向Jarvis，Rhodes避开Tony的视线，他觉得事情不好，却不知该如何让它好起来。

“为什么看他，Jarvis让你们不准告诉我？Rhodes！”

“Tony，我....”

“我记得你以前说他就一个小鬼，现在你要被一个小鬼左右吗？你们不是时时担心他代替我，现在不担心了？因为集体叛变了吗？！”

他的胸膛剧烈起伏，眼球微微凸起，在发黑的眼眶衬托下大的惊人。Jarvis很心疼这样的Tony，更担心他情绪激动下出什么岔子，上前一步用安抚的手势对着Tony：

“冷静下来sir，Pepper小姐不会有事.....”

Tony不理他，执拗的命令道：

“联系Pepper Potts。”

“sir，sir....”

Jarvis上前，Tony躲开，冷冷的盯着他：

“Pepper不在，也没有什么会议需要她应付对吗。”

“她在复仇者手上。”Tony结论，然后抽了口气，发现所有人默认，胸腔骤然绞痛，他咬牙忍着，白着脸继续问：

“刚刚你注射的是什么？”Jarvis语塞，Tony把目光转向医生：“Ken？”

Ken叹了口气，正要说，却被Jarvis猛然打断，他脸色微白，若无其事的说：

“只是一般营养药剂，这些天太忙，血糖跟不上...”

“你骗我，你知道你只要一说谎就不敢看我吗？”

“sir....”Jarvis连忙把目光调正，Tony讽刺一笑：“Ken，你说！”

他得把五指死死掐进掌心才能抑制住为胸痛惨呼的冲动。

“那是一种血细胞改造剂，当然不止这个功能，但因为是新开发的还没起好名字，嗯...主要是为了让器官配型不符合的人符合移植配型，当然成功率太低我并不....”

“够了！”Jarvis呵斥。

啪——Tony一巴掌甩到他脸上。

所有人吓住了。尤其是Peter，他年纪最小，吓得眼珠子抖也不敢抖，心里不断叫着：天啊天啊.........Jarvis低着头，看不见表情，可Peter感受得到他的难过，他替他冤枉，可他也替Tony委屈。

Peter知道自己没资格议论什么，Stark的无奈，Jarvis的挣扎，他们谁不清楚。他慌乱的很无措，想替Jarvis辩解，舌头却在打结，然后就听到Tony暴怒的声音：

“你以为自己在做什么？！”

“sir...您别生气...”Jarvis没敢捂被打的地方，尽管那里火辣辣的疼，他唇瓣嚅嗫，眼神灰败。

“这样很伟大，我该感激涕零是吗？对，你长大了，翅膀硬，要胡搞什么他们都任你来，器官移植，亏你想的出！”

Jarvis不敢说一句话，只能站在原地任Tony打骂，他希望Tony别太生气，情绪过激对他而言就是毒药。

“你之后要怎么办，把这玩意换到自己胸口？”Tony用力拍着胸前的铁块碰碰作响，其他人都怕他把那块保命的铁疙瘩拍下来。他们都知道Tony知道真相会很生气，却无法想象该有多生气，也许不只是愤怒，还有他们每个人都避之不及的绝望。

“你很稀罕它，来拿啊，你知道这玩意怎么拆，你最擅长了，凡是你想要的我什么时候拒绝过？”

Jarvis的手被抓着按在他胸前，从来没有那么无措过，道歉失去了本该有的力量，他做了一件双方都知道原因的错事。

“冷静一点Tony，你明知Jarvis不是故意的....”

“是啊是啊，Mr Stark，Jarvis只是....”

“只是一不小心研发出一款新药，一不小心装进瓶子，然后一不小心让瓶子里的东西流进血管？”Tony不能笑的更讽刺，他尖酸的让人哑口无言，Peter咽了咽口水，不敢直视Tony，就把目光聚焦在Jarvis身上，他简直不敢想象如果自己现在在他的位置该怎么办。

“他妈的谁能告诉我，谁磨平了你190的智商？要知道你会变得这么蠢我当时怎么带你回来？！”

Jarvis面色霎白，他知道Tony说的只是气话，明显他自己说完也后悔了，可Stark天生就不会道歉。

Tony突然没了声音，只是死死咬住唇，Jarvis发现他异样的脸色后也顾不得自己了，忙上前扶住Tony。

靠近后才发现他浑身僵直，掌心已经掐出血，Jarvis声带发颤：

“sir我错了，我知道错了，不会再有下一次，以后您说什么我都听....您还好吗，哪里疼，能出声吗....”他发现自己撑着Tony的手不停的在发抖，恨恨的在心里一遍遍告诉那双手停下来，现在它最不需要的就是颤抖。

“Tony！”

“Mr Stark！上帝啊，Ken你快过来！”

Tony耳畔乱糟糟的，他必须费尽全力才能抵挡住胸口传来的剧痛，冷汗没几秒就浸透了全身织物，他知道自己得冷静下来，他吓坏他的朋友们了，何况为了Pepper他也得撑住，一想起Pepper，胸腔里那块铁疙瘩震颤的更剧烈，好像下一秒就会爆成金属碎片，插进五脏六腑。

解剖他尸体时的场面一定格外惊悚，那画面可怕的有几分喜感，他有点想笑，却还是得努力按照医生教的法子呼吸，他只是出来倒杯咖啡而已，怎么能轻易挂掉，实验室里还有没完成的实验，还有dummy，可怜的小dummy现在还在走廊里撞墙。

还有Jarvis，Tony涣散的眼睛对上他，那可怜的小鬼快被吓哭了。小鬼，他和Peter都是小鬼，没有一个省心.....

“我没事...”才说完就呛咳出血，继而不省人事。

眼睁睁看Tony倒下是很可怕的事情，尤其是在知道他倒下一次就是向死亡迈进一大步以后。

Peter没发现自己哭了，可谁都看见了，却没人提醒他。

Jarvis不肯离开Tony的病床，也没人强迫他，他双目空洞，就算Ken后来问他那个实验要不要继续下去的时候也没闪一下。

他知道那种药不可能成功的，却还是忍不住试一下，因为不管成功还是失败的后果都格外诱人。Tony把他的悲哀和懦弱看的那么清楚，所以才那么生气，他以为他会坚强些的，Jarvis自己也以为。

“我很抱歉..”Jarvis握着Tony的手喃喃，另一只手按在自己胸口，那的律动有力，里面装着一颗十分健康的心脏，他希望这颗心脏能给Tony.......

可是不行，他把脸埋进Tony的肘弯，人海里只有千分之几的希望让Tony得到一颗新的心脏，何况心脏换了，还有肝脏、脾脏、肾脏....那些经年累月的伤害已经不可挽回。

掌心的手指动了动，Jarvis倏地抬起脑袋，对上Tony睁开的眼睛。

他皱起他好看的眉毛，Jarvis心头发紧，两人之间有一段尴尬的沉默。

“联系复仇者谈判，让Peter别乱来。”

“好。”

“.....你再干傻事我就撤了你的职务，把你扔回去。”

“好。”

“Jarvis.....”

“我在，sir。”

“.....你很优秀，其实是我离不开你，但你不能离不开我。” 

“........”Jarvis嘴里发干，眼里不住流出祈求。

“我就是这么无耻的人，恨我吧。”

“我做不到......做不到.......”

“现在不是问你做不做得到，是你必须做到，你得看着Peter，他身份特殊，别让人欺负他了，还有委员会那帮酒囊饭袋，我爱死他们见你像见鬼一样的表情，还有Pepper，Rhodes，happy......”

“你从来没让我失望过对吗。”

“....从不。”Jarvis不知道自己怎么说出这两个字的，他看见Tony笑起来，眼角的皱纹细细密密叠起，笑的很好看：

“可我总让你们失望，我是个混蛋。”

“您不是。”

——————————

Tony很快又泡进实验室，好像两天前那个又咳又喘的人不是他一样，只要两大杯咖啡下肚，他就能变成一台永动机，生生不息的生产那些奇妙又危险的点子。要问Jarvis他们最想做什么，八成就是把Tony Stark绑上床，最好还能一闷棍敲晕他，让他好好睡一觉。

“歇一会儿吧sir。”Jarvis双手离开光屏，挤出笑，用最温柔的声音哄着。

Tony想也没想摇头：

“二十八号参数修改一下，调低两个指标。”

“您已经超过三十小时没休息了！”他抬高音调，让自己声音显得有些压迫感。

“才三十个小时，也就喝一杯这个的功夫。”他扬了扬手里的大号马克杯，喝了一大口。

“这个计划我可以接手，您不用勉强自己。”

Tony顿了顿：“也对，那交给你了，正好还有另一个要忙。”

“sir！”

“Jarvis，再吵就让你出去了。”

“我有dummy就够了。”他补充道。

这也许是这十个小时里面的第八次类似对话，Tony总能像第一次听到一样应付他。

“为什么您就不能多考虑一点自己的身体情况，这样折磨自己有意思吗？”他上前抢下Tony的咖啡杯，大概真的已经不能再忍了，尤其是Tony憔悴的黑眼圈印入眼帘的时候。

“操，谁给你的胆子....”Tony吞下后面的话，他没有继续执着被抢走的咖啡，反而又对向屏幕，幽蓝的光印着他青白的脸色让他看上去格外骇人。

Jarvis咬着牙挤开Tony，三两下储存了还是半成品的设计图，然后切断电源。

“该死的你！”

Jarvis不甘示弱的和Tony对瞪，Tony率先败下阵，是的，他永远不能拿真正关心他的人怎么样：

“你不明白....”

“是您不明白！”Tony大概永远无法体会到Jarvis内心的焦灼，愤怒和绝望每时每刻生煎火烤着他，在Tony身边也许是天堂，可他面临坠入地狱的险境。

“no，Jarvis.....是你不懂。”Tony嘴角翘起一个稍显惨淡的弧度，他的脸苍白的像鬼，眼睛里却还冒着光。

“你不明白现在每一分每一秒对我来说意味着什么，我以前浪费了太多时间，现在有点不够用。我暂时不能死，可我不能控制，我他妈只想在还能动的时候多弄点东西出来，将来我们对上那堆狗娘养的时候不会重复几百年前的悲剧！”

“这不是您一个人的责任，我可以...”

“再给你五年你可以，但Jarvis....我没有五年了。”

如果Jarvis把浪费在那些无望的生物医学上面的时间用在武器开发上，也许Tony能更有希望，但他无法因此责怪Jarvis......

“我是一个Stark，这本该是我的责任，老头子走了除了这个什么也没交给我，我必须做好。”

“什么时候您才能放下这些根本背不起的责任？”

“fuck！你怎么不懂！我没时间睡觉，我他妈还没时间去死，我不能让你，你的后代，还有Peter一样的孩子再过以前的日子！那该死的缩在地底下，知道根最长的是哪种树，却不知道树到底是什么模样的日子。

他们一辈子不知道太阳什么样子，所以蠢爆了会在天花板上画海胆一样的太阳！

那他妈也许不是海胆，只是长刺的鸡蛋，然后愚昧的成人指着那玩意告诉孩子那就是太阳！操他的！我怎么能让你们回到那样的地方，每年都要瘟疫，以虫蚁为食，和尸体住在一起，然后任由地面上大片土地长满荒草，这不是任何人该过的日子.......”

“.......可这不是您的错。”Jarvis蹲下来，圈住整个人缩成一团的Tony。

“我有能力改变这些的，Howard也可以，可他走了，我把这个烂摊子晾了太久，甚至还因为一个愚蠢的决定错失了很多机会.......这都是我的错。”

“您尽力了....”

“我没有。”Tony捂着胸口冰冷的金属，发现自己怎么也捂不热它。

“您是世上最好的人，没有任何人能责怪您。”

Jarvis贴着他的头，眼眶热烫，却干燥，可有股绞痛从心脏绵延到四肢百骸，想要嚎啕却不敢，他知道这种情绪没有任何作用。

最终Tony还是被Jarvis赶进卧室。

可焦虑一刻不离，Tony怎么也睡不着，翻来覆去半天，觉得自己又在浪费时间，他一跃而起，还没下床，门就被打开，Peter走进来。

“呃...Jarvis去应付委员会那边了，这次是真的，那些人真的很烦，要武器就算了，还要战备部署，怎么不直接说派人接管这里呢.....”

Peter发现自己又多嘴了，猛然收声，有些忐忑的看着Tony。

“好吧，Jarvis叫我看着您睡觉，他怕您又跑回实验室了。”看样子Tony确有打算。

“其实劳逸结合效率更高！”他手臂上下挥舞：“我是说，您又不真是铁打的，啊，不是说您的心脏.....shit！我不是那意思...”

“好了，小屁孩，你再说下去天都亮了。”

Peter脸上露出懊恼，他小心走到Tony床边，犹豫的蹭了一角坐下来，然后目光灼灼的盯着他：您可以睡了。

Tony噗嗤一下笑出来，靠在床头问：

“训练怎么样了？”

“有些挺简单的，像体能测试啊，耐力和爆发我都很强，枪械操作我也很厉害，但有些理论知识就很难了，当然我也能应付，就是Jarvis出的有些东西.....”

“怎么不说了？”

“您要睡觉了。”

“以我的年纪和身份，该是我哄你睡觉才对。”

“您是说您睡不着吗，要我讲故事吗，可是我不知道什么故事诶，梅姨讲的故事糟糕极了，每次几乎她一张嘴我就睡着了......也许其实没那么糟糕，是我睡太快？”

“OK，那我讲给你听。”Tony抬起手制止了这只小蜘蛛不自觉的话唠。

“但是您需要睡觉....”Peter弱弱的抗议。

“说完我就睡了！不说睡不着！”Tony眼神一横，让Peter完全消了反驳的欲望。

“七百五十六年前，人类之中出现了一些能力特殊的人，我们叫他们变种人....”

Peter顿时连气也不敢喘了，手指不安的绞着衣摆，他就是变种人，但不是七百多年前的那一拨，而是出生在地底人类世界里面的。

变种人战败，流放，归来，屠杀......一样一样或真或假被载进史册，但Tony嘴里的八成是最真实的那一部分，很不可思议，他居然在为变种人辩解。

“为什么您要告诉我这个...”

“你比我还清楚，如果我没有庇护你，你和你的家人会面临什么样的处境。”

“.....”

“我不是在为自己歌功颂德，只是你是最有可能理解人类和变种人两方的人。”

“...我不想理解他们...”Peter憋出一句话，声音里带了一丝哭腔。

“嘘嘘嘘，我知道.....”Tony拍着他的肩膀：“只要你觉得自己是个人类，谁也不能改变你。你是个好孩子，是我对不起你....”

“Mr Stark是世上最好的人。”

“你以前一定是遇到太多坏人了。”

............

Peter也没想到后来自己趴在Tony床上睡着了，大概一听故事就睡真的是种顽疾。不过还好，Tony也睡着了，睡的不是很安稳，那对浓密的眉毛皱起，有些秀气的面部轮廓也是紧绷的。

Peter有些难过，他小心的用手描画了一下Tony的脸，然后蹑手蹑脚走出去。他说Tony是世上最好的人是最真心的话，不只是因为他庇护了当时几乎走投无路的他，帮他隐瞒身份，给他工作，给他一个家。

他记忆尤深的那回他任务回来，他原本是单人任务，或者搭档一两个和他一样特殊的同伴，可那次他忍不住出手救了另一组纯人类组合的队伍，不小心暴露了能力。

他还记得自己救的那些人的眼神，他们眼里全然没有感激，就算他为他们受了点伤也没让他们放下戒备。似乎当时他们没有当场扑杀他这个变种人就是有良心的了，Peter不能不承认当时很灰心，对方警戒着他，他也警戒着对方，那一路难受的他一辈子都忘不了。

是他违规出手，尽管救了人命，但该担的责任一样不能少，而且回去他的特殊身份估计保不住了，后面可能面对的白眼才是最让他胆寒的，他太明白作为异类是什么滋味了。

可当时出来迎接他们的是Tony，是他二话不说以保护者的姿态将自己罩进他的圈子，那以后他也从原来的地方转到Stark直辖的片区。

那天下着小雨，气温很低，有很多风言风语传Stark家大少爷身体垮了，当然不是因为什么好听的原因。但Peter因此对他苍白异常的脸印象深刻，他的身体那么脆弱，又那么高大，他的招揽也许是有些政治目的，但Peter真的完全不在意了。

他只记得Tony伸出手，圈着还是孩子的他，问他伤口疼吗，那双手那么凉，却一路烫到他心底。

——————————

离开Tony的卧室，Peter发现Jarvis还在实验室，有些好奇的走过去，却在门口躲开迎头砸来的一个玻璃罐。

实验室里一片狼藉，他有些心惊的看着站在狼藉中间的Jarvis，明明衣着还是一丝不苟，神色依旧凛然，却给人劈头盖脸的疲惫和狼狈。

“发生什么事了...jar，Jarvis？”Peter牵出一抹笑，有些勉强。

Jarvis瞥他一眼，摇头，淡淡道：

“没什么，只是失败了，又一次。”

“come on，实验失败不是很正常吗，再来一次就好.....”

Jarvis惨笑：

“可这次是命运让你失去，你不得不失去。”

这句话落下，Peter感到寒意彻骨，他几乎不能动弹。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

黑暗被打碎的时候Pepper听到一声惊呼：

“上帝，怎么不开灯？”

“ ...因为只是个人类...是长官！马上开打！”

Natasha收回视线，走到关着Pepper的房间前，说是房间，其实就是个笼子，变种人对人类的歧视就像刻在基因里一样，这和人类对待牲畜没什么区别。

“听说你拒绝谈判，我能知道为什么吗？”Natasha停在牢笼前，想了想，她蹲下来和坐在地上的Pepper平视。

“谈判没有意义，我拒绝任何协约，人类会杀光每个变种人，我们这代没杀完，还有下一代。”

Pepper的声音有点哑，变种人克扣她的饮食和饮水，她觉得挺无所谓的，毕竟在她眼里他们也不过是一群将死的人。

Natasha不知道这种怨恨是从哪来的，虽然变种人也好不到哪去，但至少没想着要灭绝人类，如果是因为Stark的事情，Tony如今不是还活着，而且是带着和平的意愿活着的。

“你的同伴好像不是这么想的，比如Tony，你们之间没沟通好吗？”

锁链哗啦响了一阵，Pepper整个人扑到栏杆前，细瘦的手指抠着面前的铁条，眼睛瞪得分外大：

“别用你们的嘴提他的名字。”

“Pepper...OK，Potts小姐，你的同伴正在积极地沟通希望和我们达成和解，你这样对双方都不好....”

“人类还能更糟到哪去呢？”Pepper嗤笑，然后打岔：

“那时候你在他身边吗？”

Natasha怔了怔，反应到那时候是什么时候，低下头：

“Tony..是个好人，我们确实错了，但他值得在一个安稳的环境里生活，在那里发挥他的聪明，还有那些可爱的小点子...就当是为了Tony，你也不该...”

不该成为阻碍两方和平的绊脚石。

Pepper笑出眼泪，破碎的指甲在铁栅栏上来回挠，零星的血渍糊在上面可她好像一点也不疼，只是瞪着寒星一样的眼睛，对Natasha笑的声嘶力竭，让人牙根发寒。

Natasha所有的声音凝固在喉咙里，她脑子里突然出现一个可怕的问题——一个没有心脏的人类是怎么活到今天的呢？

如果人类已经掌握了可以跨越生死的技术，怎么也不至于走到今天仇深似海的地步。

她霍的站起来，脑子里纷乱无序闪过无数影像，最后凝固在七年前Tony的笑脸上。大概因为Pepper的原因，他对很强势的女性总会表现出一些依赖和畏惧，她发现自己居然还清楚记得那双眼睛里面小心的讨好，然后那画面就失去了颜色.....

拳头紧了紧，她吞着口水退了一步，突然有点畏惧看Pepper憎恨的目光，直到哨兵走进来：

“长官，人类那边要求和这位女士沟通。”好像总算发现该用什么样的人称，那个哨兵表情还是带点敬畏的。

Natasha瞬间收敛心神，胡乱瞥了Pepper一眼，然后点头：

“远程视像？”

“是的，设备已经准备齐全。”

“我拒绝任何形式的妥协，除非变种人从世上消失。”她一字一顿，每字森然。这般怨毒让本就不屑人类的哨兵侧目，接触到那目光不由浑身一震，忙敛眉正目。

“我..还是希望你考虑一下..起码考虑一下T..Stark的心情。”

Natasha觉得这里的空气有点稀薄，她必须十分努力调整自己才能不被看出异象。

谢天谢地和Pepper谈的人类是Tony，Natasha没在摄像头范围内，Tony也没看见她，他只看见画面里出现Pepper憔悴的身影，带着难过和愤怒的声音从扩音器传出来：

“他们对我的好姑娘做了什么？！”

生龙活虎的，让Natasha诡异的心安：瞧啊，这不还好好的嘛....

“你还好吗Pepper？”

“你还好吗Tony？”

“哦，这真像个滑稽的认亲大会。”Tony带着笑音，Natasha忍不住踏出半步，她想看看Tony笑的样子。

“哇哦，Tasha你也在？”熟稔的似乎他不曾从基地逃跑一样，Natasha忍不住莞尔：

“我是不是该给你们俩留下讲悄悄话的空间？”

“以前你对我是性别歧视吗？你从来没有这么体贴过我！”

Natasha翻了个白眼：

“我发现你还是不说话的时候最可爱。”这话说完，她自己就噎住了，当然没人看出来，外人只看到她艳丽的红唇微翘，依旧万种风情。

Stark当然有不可爱一百年的本事......这话在她心里绕了好几圈，始终无法打碎嘴角凝固的笑容说出来。

一切没准只是她瞎想，Pepper没有亲口承认不是吗，还有Bruce，Bruce不会半点没察觉的——她朝两人笑笑，然后快步走出这个屋子，里面实在太热了，她擦了擦汗津津的额头。

她走才没多远就听到屋里Pepper失声痛哭，脚步顿了顿，又恢复平常。

走到会议室门口她就收到哨兵的消息：Pepper答应了。

她不知道Tony是怎么说的，也许因为是Tony，他说一句话就够了，当然她也不会想知道Tony是怎么说的，就让她保持和平共处是他们双方一致的祈愿又如何呢？

她自嘲的笑笑，切断手里的通讯器，推开会议室大门。

“Bruce Banner。”

博士似乎永远在捣鼓着什么，Tony在的时候还有人跟他说些话，现在Tony变成敌方首脑，他就更安静了。

Bruce心不在焉的回了一声，眼睛没从手上的文献资料上挪开。看到气氛顿时尴尬，Clint眼珠一转，干笑：

“Pepper Potts妥协了，这一仗打得漂亮Tasha。”

Natasha看了他一眼，然后又看向Bruce，和他同样沉默的还有冬兵，不过冬兵显得更不开心罢了。

“cap去哪了？”

“哦，他估计还没收到消息，你知道他一点也不喜欢这些高科技，额，他怕你没成功，当然这不是质疑你能力的意思.....”

“他去找Potts了？！”Natasha高声问，她并没有碰到他，估计他使用了特殊权限。

“是，是...怎么了Natasha？”

鹰眼显得很错愕。

“你怎么没有阻止他！？”Natasha把炮火转向Bruce。

冬兵皱着眉：

“为什么要阻止他。”

“是啊是啊，我们都认为cap是合适的人。”他努力朝Natasha使眼色，示意她别挑衅博士。

Bruce终于抬起脸，眼镜片反射着顶上吊灯，他扶了扶镜架：

“我没有理由阻止他，他想要和人类和解，由他去说服对方军官有什么不合适吗？越权了？也没有。”

Natasha剧烈呼吸着，她知道Bruce有怨言，却没想到这么多年还没消平：

“不管怎么说你都不应该让cap和Potts独处，万一....”她突然冷静下来，Bruce也许就想要这万一。

“万一什么？”冬兵和鹰眼都很茫然。

Bruce拿下眼镜，很随意的就用袖口擦，边擦边问：

“你和他那时候在那？”

Natasha沉默。

“就在门口，墙壁还是玻璃的，你和他一人两拳就能打碎是吗？”

“不是你想的那样。”

“你出手了吗？”Bruce把眼镜挂回去，等了等，点头又问：

“他呢...那还怕什么万一？”

“这不是你不阻止Steve的理由！你明知道那时候他是什么样子的！”

“但他还活着，就这么简单。”

“那是cap，你的战友还是你的队长！”

“但是我这辈子只有Tony Stark一个朋友！”Bruce重重锤在桌面，额角发绿，鹰眼和冬兵瞬间做好警戒姿势。

“冷静点博士，我们不是敌人。”鹰眼神色严峻。

那个会调戏着叫他“Brucie”的人从来没有拿枪口对着他，当然这做法蠢爆了。Bruce深呼吸，总算压抑下来。

“放心，还是我。我只是觉得是时候让cap知道了。”

“知道什么？”冬兵表情尤为难看，他发现从对话一开始就没人回答他的问题。

Natasha难以置信的看着Bruce，心口那股不祥的预感愈深：

“是Tony出了什么问题吗？”她大概已经知道答案了，这答案让人绝望。

“这个问题不蠢吗？你和他当时就站在门口看着，你问一个心脏被生生挖出来的人类会出什么问题吗？！”

Clint觉得自己听错了，他有点搞不清楚状况，比如：谁的心脏被挖出来了？

“你是说Tony Stark胸前那个圆疙瘩是他的心脏？”冬兵表情有点困惑。

Bruce瞄他一眼，没有回答，只是继续盯着Natasha，Natasha回答的声音有点飘忽：

“可是他那些天....你早就知道了？什么时候？”

“我跟他走到你们曾经关他的房间，然后亲眼见他发病....他的样子差点把hulk吓出来了，一呼一吸间，好像活着死去都受罪。”

“嘿嘿嘿，谁能说说这到底发生了什么事？你们在逗我吗？挖出一个人的心脏，拿来干嘛，腌吗？！”

“他有什么资格忘记？Tony都没忘记他凭什么忘记？”Bruce咬牙切齿。

Natasha总算知道他们之间无解的问题是什么了，战争与和平之间横亘着一个人的生死，曾经的恶果有多毒，一个人的生命有多重，她感受的真真切切。

“忘记什么？”会议室的门被打开，Steve苍白的脸露出来，他的眼神困惑而痛苦，他迫不及待的需要自己的队友给他答案，那个他在Pepper那边没得到的答案。

去找Pepper之前他并不知道她对自己怀着怎样的恶意，他们普一照面沟通就无法继续下去。他不懂那股让他这种身经百战的士兵都胆寒的杀气是从哪来的，他强迫自己克服它，谨慎的选择他们之间的突破口，他说了“Tony”。

就算Tony背叛他，他依旧相信他们骨子里都是向往和平的，向往两个种族能亲密无间，隔阂能够消弭，他已经说服了复仇者，他相信Tony一定也能说服自己的同伴。

等战后....等战后，也许他再追求Tony，事情会有转机。他认真反省过，Tony被带到他身边的方式就决定了他们俩之间位置的不平，他明明值得更好的。

可Pepper问他，他记得七年前自己做过什么吗？

“我做过什么吗？”他这么问自己，呼吸突然急促起来，脑子里一片空白，他想回答没有的，可对着对方咄咄的目光，他狼狈的逃了。

他一路疾走，脑子里不停质问自己做过什么，他不知道，但Natasha一定知道，她是团队里知道最多的人，毫无根据的，他们每个人都这么笃定。

然后他在门口听见里面Bruce恶狠狠的声音，看在上帝的份上，博士从来没那么说过话。

——————————

所有人愣住了，Steve出现的很突然，其实Natasha前脚离开牢房他后脚就到了，跟Pepper无效对话也没持续很久就被她一个问题带跑，他几乎是急切的想知道七年前发生过什么事。

理论上来说他应该也是在复仇者基地训练，被训练，可那段记忆苍白的宛如一段被强行复制移植的数据，那段数据跗骨之蛆一般死死黏在脑子里。

他意识到有些不对劲。

“我忘记了什么？”他浅浅的抽气，眼神恐惧而坚定，像面临什么审判。

“是啊，cap忘记了什么？”鹰眼收起武器，满脸狐疑。

“一个没有信任的团队能做成什么事情？”冬兵的问题逼人至极，他的目光先是在Natasha身上逡巡片刻，然后又转向Bruce，Steve是团队领袖，理应掌握一切情报才能更好作出判断。

“看，当事人自己都想知道了。”这种环境下Bruce笑起来，这就显得非常诡异了。

“不是现在，不是现在Bruce！”Natasha强硬的打断他。

“我觉得就是现在。”冬兵厉声呵斥。

Natasha仰起头一步不让：

“相信我，James！”

“我就是相信你才会让Stark逃走！”

言下之意是不能再退了。

“这又是什么时候的事情？”鹰眼举起双手，他发现自己被完全排斥在团队之外了，棒极了，这就是所谓的团队精神。

“报告！有辆装甲车进入我们的势力范围，虽然没有攻击，但他们装备齐全，现在停在五里外的废弃工厂，正请求谈判。”

每个人又是一怔，谁也想不到Tony前一秒才说服Pepper，下一秒人就已经到了谈判现场——未免太急了吧，他们甚至没准备好条件和底线。

——————————

这大概也挺无奈的，Stark这风风火火的性子在生命倒计时的阶段，简直被加入强效催化剂。他们开着装甲车前来，每个人甚至还配备了专门战甲，大有一言不和就开火抢人的姿势。

复仇者不想打就只能硬着头皮上，但刚刚的话题没有被揭过，依旧沉甸甸搁在每个复仇者心里。

Pepper被带出笼子，整个人灰败下来，有的变种人以为她在笼子里吃足了苦头，心里还有些得意，但转念又担心这样会不会影响接下去的谈判。

他们有些忌惮Stark的武器，当然，只是有些。

Tony基本上只说了一句话就让Pepper妥协，事实上，她从来拿他没办法，更何况这次他这样正儿八经的求她。

“我下一秒要是咽气了，你不在我面前我死不瞑目。”

这真不是诅咒，能把惨剧说成玩笑的也就他了。

世上怎么能有这么任性的人？Pepper又是愤怒又是绝望，她本已经有觉悟，宁愿用一死激化两方矛盾，让这场仗打的毫无顾忌，用她的死洗刷人类几百年的屈辱。

可也许真不行，happy正在等她，Tony也在等她，如果没到最后一秒钟，她依旧可耻的抱着缥缈的希望，老天能让Tony继续祸害他们。

在希望面前，她连死也不敢死。

那希望是剧毒，他们每个人喝了整整两千六百五十个昼夜，日饮夜醉，不可自拔。

“sir，起码穿上战甲吧。”

“少来，那是战斗的信号，Pepper还在他们手里呢。”Tony翻着白眼，满不老实的扯着自己的领带，他很久没那么正经穿衣服了，好勒。

Jarvis接手他的工作，熟练的把他的领结调到合适的位置，也不知道Tony怎么打的，这么紧差不多可以勒死人。

 

但能让他乖乖的仰着脖子看你也不错，Jarvis偷笑一下，仗着身高优势和Tony面贴面，甚至还有意无意用自己的腹肌去碰他软绵绵突起的小肚子，然后瞧他悄悄吸气收腹的样子。

很可爱，他的sir一切都很可爱。

他眼眶微酸，不着痕迹错开眼神，除了软软的小肚子，他的脸瘦了很多，化妆也不能盖住憔悴。

Jarvis重新给他打了个温莎结，雅致又漂亮，一时却舍不得离开这个位置，所以又帮他理了理衣领。

复仇者进来他也没离开，反正小蜘蛛和Rhodes上校他们已经自主上前围起警戒线。

Steve走进这个废弃工厂就看见这一幕，Tony满脸依赖？仰着头让另一个金发高个男人整理衣服，他眼球刺痛，发现对方旁若无人，态度简直嚣张。

鹰眼觉得自己的眼睛也有点疼，这叫Tony的家伙找新欢的速度是不是也太快了。

“我的Pepper在哪？”Tony拍拍Jarvis的肩膀，姿势有点别扭，因为身形差距太大，但他款步走到众人最前面的时候，没有人会错认他领导者的身份。

和那时候在复仇者基地说笑打闹的Tony判若两人。

Steve终于再也不能骗自己也许Tony是迫不得已的。他问完，Pepper就被人出来，Tony快步把她拉到自己这边，全然不顾对面全都皱起的眉头。

“为什么你自己来了！”Pepper在他耳边咬牙。

“我得第一眼确认你没事。”Tony冲她露出白生生的牙。

“好了，他们没对你怎么样吧？”他退了半步，不给Pepper指责的机会，上下打量一番发现没有明显伤口。

“我们哪敢对她怎么样....”Clint嘟囔。

Tony充耳不闻，只等Pepper点头才满意的领着大家坐下来：

“那我们可以开始谈判了。”

复仇者全看向Natasha和captain，他们之中最擅长这一块的就是他俩了，但因为准备不周的缘故，这次谈判他们明显没什么底气。

“为什么这么着急？”Steve撇开所有情绪，问出他们最关心的一点。

虽然已经尽力进入交涉方的状态，但他还是不能忽略Tony糟糕的模样，就算收整的在精致也不能改变他一脸病容，好像谁虐待他几个星期了。

复仇者们其实都有些唏嘘，如果不是他突然逃走，他在他们之中还是混的如鱼得水的，不像现在，回到人类中间反而处境更糟糕了。

“前面是和平，当然得急一点。”Tony笑起来，眼角的皱纹更深了，“何况你知道我，能飞的时候绝对不会跑的。”

“我是说，我们甚至....”

“还没准备好？可准备什么呢？我以为你们来这已经是做好准备让步了。”

“没听过这样的谈判方法。”James不满。

“因为我知道你们要什么，而我们的答案是拒绝。”他很无所谓的向后一摊，十指交扣放在腹部。

复仇者们顿时噎了一下，Steve皱了下眉：

“Tony...”

“Stark，please！”

对方顿了顿，妥协：“好，Stark先生，介于这段时间你们的武器对我方造成了巨大损失，如果真正想要和平，我们希望你们能停止火力攻击，并交出部分武器设计。”

人类无不冷笑，尽管这个“部分”已经是复仇者们能做到的最多了，但听起来确实滑稽。

“我们向你们保证，这些设计只会保管在复仇者手里，由我直接保管。”Steve忍不住看向Tony，这是他们目前能商量到的最好结果了。

“Tony....那边火力如果无法和你们追平，他们是不会善罢甘休的。”Natasha叹息着。

“.........你知道我有多想相信你吗，Steve？”经过一段漫长的沉默，Tony抬起头，然后摇头：

“你知道死了多少人类才把我们这些人推到这张谈判桌上的吗？你又知道到底花了多少年我们才走到今天有资格坐下和你们面对面，而不是跪着摇尾乞怜？你们一无所知，就想剥夺我们唯一能够谈判的筹码，也就你们的变种脑袋能想得出来吧？”

“那你知道如果变种人里面的主战派倾尽全力战斗的话，战果会是什么样吗！？”Clint很不满人类的冷嘲热讽，他们已经尽力为人类着想了。

“你知道把武器交给我们是最稳妥的方法了，就算人类里面也没有比Steve更可靠的人了。”

枪管上膛的声音在屋里响起，十分突兀，也让气氛更加紧张了。

Tony身边的金发男人，也就是刚刚那个帮他整理衣服的举起枪，微笑着：

“你再放屁我就开枪了。”那声音不愠不火，那子弹蓄势待发。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Jarvis就没长着一副像会爆粗口的样子，所以当他微笑着说“放屁”的时候，对方一时半刻可能还接收不到被冒犯的信号。

但谈判场掏枪就不对了，这是要谈判还是要火拼？

无怪复仇者都紧张起来，先盯着Jarvis，接着又盯Tony。Peter在一旁闷不吭声，心里却一个劲狂呼：holy shit！Jarvis帅爆了！

那崇拜的眼神都快隔着他的大红罩头渗出来，对他而言第一崇拜的无疑是Tony，紧接着就是Jarvis，尤其是对敌的时候，Tony习惯嚣张，Jarvis通常冷静，但他俩强大的淡定都让小年轻Peter Park五体投地。

“Jarvis！”Tony呵斥一声，让他把枪收起来。

这小鬼从良那么多年，从来没有今天这样闷不吭声就掏枪，或者他只是没有在Tony面前，他文质的面具戴太久，几乎让人忘了那个十几年前被Tony带回来的小泥球，浑身长着刺，嘴巴甚至包不住獠牙。

Jarvis笑容不改，甚至眉头也没动一动，Tony出声他二话没说就收起武器，那双平静却阴鸷的眼睛一眨不眨盯着复仇者们。

“Tony，刚刚那是什么意思？”captain警惕着Jarvis。

Tony耸肩：

“他年纪小，还没到你的零头，你不要和他计较。”

“他差点毁了我们的谈判。”

“差点不就是还没有？”

Tony的吊儿郎当明显惹怒了以冬兵为首的不明所以的人们，他冷怒道：

“怎么，他是质疑刚刚我们说的话，他是质疑Steve吗？”

“你们刚刚扯的那团狗屎我们就当没听到，不可能交出武器，也不可能交出设计图，你们控制好自己那边的好战分子就好。”

“看来谈判破裂了。”冬兵用他的金属左臂撑住身体站起来，逼人的气势压向Tony。这有点过分，他用了一些变种人特有的技巧，会给没有任何能力的人带来精神压迫。

Tony觉得有点喘不上气，但面上没有露怯，Jarvis神色一变，也撑着桌子站起来，硬生生把那股气势顶了回去。

冬兵眼露诧异，继而皱眉，正想发出点杀气，就被Steve叫停了：

“Bucky！”他瞪着他：你在做什么？

James这才缓缓坐回位子，眉头依旧紧皱。

“Tony...”Steve转向Tony，有些抱歉的发现他脸色白了不少，他想起他的身体一贯不是很好，却没料到刚刚那一瞬能造成这样明显的伤害。

“你并不相信我们，这让我们的合作很难继续下去。”但他还是得说，作为变种人他没有任何立场替整个种族让这种步。

Tony却是一笑，像是听到了什么滑稽的话：

“你是要我们把希望寄托在你们复仇者的善良正直，诚实守信上面，你觉得哪个带脑子的会答应这种东西？”

“你创造了人类不该拥有的力量，这是目前最好的办法了。”

“看来你还是不懂。你是在让一只好不容易长出獠牙的兔子拔掉它的牙交给狼，就因为狼说它的牙看起来太危险，你叫它拔牙，然后许诺它绝不吃它，因为这狼今天扔了狼心，找回善良，而兔子呢？只有权利在狼口乞怜，在狼突发的善心的庇佑下谋到平静！而狼，管这叫和平！”

“你为什么不能相信我们不是狼！？”Steve咬牙恨恨。

“你他妈是变种人的金字招牌，精神象征，所以你善良正义就是天理？好，退一万步，你善良，你不会泄露我们的武器，但和平是什么玩意？是两个势均力敌的群体你死我活过，发现对方都不好对付，继续打下去的损失没人担得起，退而求其次采取的两厢安好的策略！这不是一个人，或者几个人的善良正义撑得起来的东西，你能做到的话，你为什么不去当上帝！”

“.....”

“记得我说的，没有善恶，你不肯战斗，世界会逼你战斗。”Tony喘一声，叹道：

“你对战争一无所知。”

“你明明知道，我们不需要走到那个地步。”那得死多少人Steve不愿去想。

“...是的，所以我们在这。”

“不希望发生大规模的战争，这是我们的共识。”

“是的，现在你们是狼，我们也是狼，狼和兔子是没有和平的，只有狼和狼。而你们一旦要求一匹狼拔掉它的獠牙去当狗，这就是宣战。”

“但你也很清楚我们两边都有一些势力是极端渴望宣战的。”

“我们这边能自己处理，你们那边就是你们之后的任务了。”

“反对！”Natasha斜了一眼完全被带着走的Steve，如果变种人中那堆疯子那么好处理，他们还用和人类谈判？

“我们最多能做的就是在你们处理内部问题的时候不添乱，就到这地步了....”Tony讲完需要讲的话，发现腿有些麻，微微活动一下，然后站起来。

“Tony，你要清楚，这不是在帮我们，这也是在帮人类！”

Tony正要反驳，扭头却看见一片黑，张了嘴定在那，眼里露出骇然，让他几乎忘记接下去的挑衅。

没人知道他看到了什么，他们只是看见他突然定在那，脸上肌肉抽搐，牙关颤抖，面色煞白。

Jarvis察觉不对，但他吃药才没多久，药效从来没有这么短过。

“sir....”Jarvis握住他的手，发现他汗津津的掌心一片冰凉。

这一声像是突然打断了什么，Tony抽噎一声，倒进他怀里，眼球微微凸起，执拗的不肯闭上。

这变故让所有人措手不及，复仇者们关心的凑过来，却被Jarvis大吼着挡回去：

“戒备！”

顷刻之间，在场的人除了小蜘蛛都穿上了战甲，包括才被接回来的Pepper，顿时无数炮口和复仇者们对峙。

“等等！”Bruce从复仇者中间挤出来：

“让我看看，Tony这段时间的身体一直是我照顾的。”

“Banner博士？”Jarvis问着，稍微侧了侧身让他靠近。

Tony在Jarvis怀里痉挛，牙齿咬得很紧，太阳穴突突直跳，四肢死命缩着，Jarvis必须用尽全力才能把他牢牢固定在怀里，他有些求助的看向Bruce。

“上帝啊，Tony，Tony你听得到我说话吗？”Bruce揉按着他的腮帮，低声哄劝：

“放松一点，你会伤到自己舌头的。”

一大滴眼泪从他眼角溢出，Bruce和Jarvis不约而同心底发沉，Tony哆嗦着扯出一个笑，没来得及出一声就昏了过去。

总有诗人形容死亡就像归途，Tony觉得自己那一瞬间，也许看到了家。

他知道那片黑暗里有谁在等他，可他不知道等他的人会不会生气，因为他做的还不够好。

——————————

Steve的思绪断在Tony倒下的那一瞬间，他的表情一片空白，心底隐隐觉得这一切似曾相识。

“我们各自放下武器怎么样？现在Tony的身体最重要，这里离基地很近，一切医疗设备都齐全，我们虽然还没达成共识，但远没到短兵相接的地步。”Natasha举起双手率先示好，担忧的眼神一刻不停在Tony那边转着。

之后的一切都乱糟糟的，他们像经历灾难现场后的兵荒马乱，那感觉像长的没有尽头的噩梦。Steve感觉尤深，周遭的一切都混沌起来，他必须用尽全力才找回自己的声音，发抖的，不解的，他站在医疗室外面，发现自己正拉着Natasha：

“Tony...怎么了？”

“是心脏的问题？”Clint问。

Steve茫然的看了看Clint，又看了看自己的好兄弟，好像所有人里面就他一个不明情况的——Tony的心脏怎么了？

他呆滞又迷茫的看着Natasha，忽忽间想起曾看过好几次Tony胸口的金属圆块，但没有一次他愿意去探究那是什么东西，有什么作用，为什么会在胸口专门挖个窟窿塞这玩意。

那东西正常的好像长在每个人胸口一样。

他为什么能那么理直气壮地忽视那些呢？一种难言的惊怖抓住Steve，从脚开始，一步步向上，到心脏，终于扼住他的喉咙。

“Steve....”Natasha沉重的叹气。

紧接着有人在她面前揍了他们队长一拳，骨头和骨头隔着肉撞击，Steve没有丝毫防备就被揍倒在地。

复仇者们登的聚过来，瞪着施暴者——一个画着蛛网的红面罩。

“是我们提供这么好的医疗设备才能让Stark有机会接受治疗，再说他突然犯癫痫不是任何人的错，我们已经相当有人道主义精神了！你就算迁怒，也迁错地方了！”

对面的红面罩抽噎一声，听声音还挺年轻，他们不觉有种欺负小孩子的感觉。

“好了Peter，过来这边。”

Pepper拍着他的背，牵他走过来，她现在没有任何打斗的欲望。她甚至也没了愤怒，愤怒在绝望面前太单薄，她觉得很累，可想哭的时候却连怎么流眼泪都忘记了。

Bucky怒视着那边，然后扶Steve起来，他兄弟抓住他的手臂，狠狠握住，却没有顺势站起来，Bucky不解，低头看他。

他从来不知道Steve能有这样的眼神，他以前的眼睛像蓝天，现在这片蓝被碾成齑粉，只剩下空空荡荡的破碎。

Natasha低着头也扶Steve，被他甩开，她咬着牙，像是回到很小的年纪，争强，斗狠，红着眼眶却不肯流泪。

“好，我很抱歉。”大概是有生以来为数可数的服软。

Pepper和Rhodes合上眼，明显不愿接受这份道歉。

“你们抱歉有什么用！？”只有Peter在哭，他根本控制不住。

跟这Tony来谈判之前他还很兴奋，想着自己总算能亲手帮他什么忙了。梅姨却很担心，在他出门的时候试图劝：

“听说跟着Stark的活都很危险，你那么小，去说说要不不去了，他们应该会答应。”

他瞪圆了眼，惊诧的说：

“这怎么行，Mr Stark是要去变种人的地盘，还是变种人里的复仇者！”

“那是大人的事情...你还小，Stark也不是什么好人，你容易被...”

“他是最好的人！”

“Peter！你还太年轻，身份又那么尴尬，他如果真的好心绝对不会把你往前线送！”

那场对话自然无疾而终，Peter揣了满肚子的委屈和不满，想着要是当时瞒的更好就好了。

梅姨就不会疑神疑鬼，也不会对Mr Stark有这些误会，他也知道这些话是哪些人传进她耳朵的，只等着这次任务回去，他要好好揍一顿那些人。

他知道Tony身体情况越来越糟糕，那晚Jarvis造成的满地狼藉还历历在目，连Jarvis都快绝望了，他不知道该如何是好。

这是他这个年纪承受不住的悲伤。

然后他看到Steve，一脸不明真相的Steve，他忍不住恨，忍不住愤怒，忍不住朝任何一个可以的方向发泄自己满心满心的恐慌。

 

Steve看着那孩子，又看着垂头的Natasha，最后目光定在医疗室的门上。

他的脸很疼，脸骨也疼，疼痛顺着神经烧到大脑，然后撕开那层违和诡异的记忆。

他知道自己被洗脑了，却想不到他们能把这种技术用在他身上。那时候好像也是这样，他在外面看着，对Tony的痛苦束手无策。

那痛苦还是他造成的。

“Tony还在....”Natasha试图说什么。

“为什么...洗脑我。”

“.....”

“我那时候只是觉得，我弄丢他一颗心脏，赔给他就是了....但想起来以后，突然发现...大概是赔不起的。”

“Steve！你是队长，我们需要你...”

“你们需要的是队长，不是Steve....”Steve的声音有些飘。

“我记得你对我说挺喜欢Tony的，说他油嘴滑舌尽会讨姑娘欢心，他为了讨你欢心花了整整...”Steve停下来掰了掰手指，嗤笑一声：“三个月，还是更多？”

“你明明自己也说，喜欢他漂亮的小脸蛋的.....就看着那张脸蛋的份上，为什么不救他？”

Natasha捂着脸，靠在墙上。

Steve又问了一声，像是问自己：“为什么不救他....为什么没人去救他？”

为什么他自己....也没去救他。

“我们是变种人..我们...一开始就知道...”

“什么意思，什么叫弄丢他一颗心脏，Stark的心脏病是我们搞出来的？”鹰眼差点尖叫。

“你们他妈的能不能说清楚，别在这里打哑谜！”冬兵的铁拳砸在墙壁上，眼神几近霜结。

Natasha瞪了他几秒，仰着下颌，痛苦和悲伤扭曲成一股报复的快意，她脱口：

“是为了你，Steve才挖出Tony的心脏的。”

说完她自己就愣住了，似乎完全没想到自己会说出这样的话，低头去看Steve，他眼睛睁得很大，血丝分明的叠在眼白的位置，然后一动不动，好像凝固成雕像。

Natasha倚着墙，有些自暴自弃的嗤笑一下。

然后说起被冰冻的James，被启用的无色宝石，然后还有被打开的禁书，最后是被牺牲的Tony.......

说完，走廊里很久没有了声音。

————————

Tony没想到自己还能醒过来，有种赚到了的感觉。可浑身都很沉，呼吸也变得费力，他想动动手指，每根指头上都像压着座山，正和每座山抗争的时候，指尖被一片温暖包裹，他撑开眼睑，看见Jarvis的后脑勺，指尖酥酥软软传来暖意——Jarvis在吻他的指头。

他的指尖颤了颤，Jarvis抬头，眼泪几乎跌出眼眶，看他没出息的样子Tony笑了，这模样和当初被他捡回来的臭小鬼重叠，变得可爱不少。

“sir，sir....sir...您要喝水吗？”

Jarvis手忙脚乱的在桌上找水杯和棉签，连说话也结巴，Tony不满的努努嘴，发现自己脸上罩着一个几乎是整个脸盘三分之二大的氧气面罩。

“嗯嗯，这个是必要的。”一只手突然伸到他面前，按住正被他左挪右挪的氧气面罩。

“Brucie...”Tony的声音有些委屈。

“你什么时候能照顾好自己？”Bruce叹着气，正了正他的氧气面罩，没人发现他的手指现在还在发抖。

Tony眨眨湿润的眼睫，表情无辜。

知道他每次睁眼都是劫后余生，Bruce吐出口气，然后在他头顶柔软厚实的卷发上揉了揉，突然很想咒骂。

“好好休息...你的主治医生到了，我去和他聊聊。”他匆匆撂下这句话，不忍心在继续待在这里。

出门就看见僵坐在门口的Steve，还有和他并肩坐着的冬日战士，他们抬头看Bruce，眼睛里都是问询。Bruce回以沉默，站了片刻，他道：

“你们还是别进去，Jarvis...Tony的朋友很排斥，而且他的身体.....”Bruce又沉默了，最后道：

“别刺激他。”

James小心看了看自己的老伙计，然后又是沉默，他其实比Steve更擅长沉默，但如今的沉默似乎有些难以忍受。

——————————

 

Peter回来的时候天已经快黑了，Tony不能离开这里，但他们却不得不处理谈判的后续事情，Jarvis不肯离开所以就不能露面，Rhodes和Pepper必须在。

他看见走廊里两个大男人，很凄凉的坐在地上，整条走道光溜溜的没张椅子，Peter觉得很心酸，但眨眼又狠下心，里面躺着Tony。

他对变种人的心酸似乎对Tony是种背叛。

Peter快快通过他们，然后推开门。

Jarvis还在，屋里点着小灯，暖黄色的一点也不刺眼，他正小心的用蘸湿的棉签给Tony喂水。凭着异于常人的听觉，Peter听见Tony在氧气罩下含糊的抱怨：

“我讨厌这个...”

他几乎又快哭了。他也讨厌这个，讨厌Tony这么虚弱，虚弱的好像他们根本没有机会和死神抢赢他。

“我知道，再忍忍就好，我会问问博士什么时候能摘下来。”

Peter小心走到Tony床前，堆出笑打招呼：

“嘿，Mr Stark....”

Tony眯着眼打量了一番，才微微抬高声音：

“上帝啊，他们怎么让一个小屁孩来这种地方。”

“sir！”Jarvis很紧张他话里的意思。

“我，我下个月就成年了，我，我帮得上忙的！”

“我很抱歉Peter...不是说你帮不上忙，”Tony有点喘：“只是这样子不太好看...”

他要是一个不好，死在这孩子面前得给他留多少阴影？

“您什么样子都好看！”

Tony乐的笑出来，这未成年不经脑的话说出来格外可爱。笑完他咳嗽起来，Jarvis微微抬起他的背帮他顺气，表情很无奈。

Tony有些倦，却不是很敢睡，兀自睁着眼睛，絮絮叨叨：

“我那时候看见团漆黑...估计是血糖低了...”

“嗯，等您出去，我就让人给您定十盒甜甜圈，每种口味都要。”

“听起来我真的得赶紧离开这鬼地方才对。”

“所以您得好好休息。”

“.....我不敢睡....”Tony迷迷糊糊的说出心底话。

Jarvis眼圈发热，却还是温柔的哄劝：

“我就在这，就在您身边，哪也不去...”

Tony勾起嘴角，呼吸声在氧气罩里回荡，好像整个世界就剩下这声音，他低哑的声音响起：

“为什么当时我喜欢上的不是你呢？”

Jarvis如遭雷击，豆大的泪珠没有征兆的滚出眼眶，瞬间湮没在被褥间，他喉结发颤，手指攒着被单，死死压抑着什么。

当时他那么懦弱，如果...如果他更勇敢主动一点的话，他明明知道Tony那么怕寂寞，为什么还总留他一个人？

他的模样吓醒Tony，他慌忙说：

“我玩笑的，没什么意思，不用吓成这样...”

Peter扶着被他蹭掉的枕头，看着低头努力压抑眼泪的Jarvis，还有表情无措的Tony，手里的枕头突然变得很沉。

大概是那股无力感太可怕，不管什么血统变异也抵挡不了。

Jarvis抓住Tony的手按在自己脸颊上，他不想说什么如果，因为没有如果了，“如果”唯一的意义就是让Tony更难过的话，他宁愿吞下心中排练过的千万种假设。

Tony没有如果了。

Jarvis努力笑，眼泪渐渐不流了，他抚摸着Tony的脸，一遍遍低喃：

“您睡一会儿，到时我叫您...”

“Jarvis...对不起。”

“您没有对不起我，您没有对不起任何人，所以让自己休息一下，求您。”

“对对对，已经快十点了，您要是睡不着，我能讲故事给您听！”Peter在旁帮腔，毫无原则的把时间拨后了两个小时。

“.....你要讲什么？”他们仨都默契的打算忘记刚刚Jarvis的失态。

“就，从前有三只小猪要盖房子....”

Jarvis和Tony在他讲第一句的时候就笑出来，Jarvis调侃：

“那时候sir也给我讲这个故事，不过他嫌猪太蠢，就告诉我说‘从前有三个粒子，两个离子，一个电子’...”

“闭嘴，你居然还记得，还敢抱怨，Howard可从来没给我讲过故事。”

Peter跟着傻笑，有些尴尬：

“换一个？”

“就这个吧，我都没看完原始版本。”Tony嘟囔着，声音里染上睡意。

“哦，三只小猪要盖房子，一只....”

Peter的声音渐渐低下去，Tony的呼吸趋于平稳，他呼了口气，然后看检测仪，各项数据还在运转，才算安下心。

Jarvis温柔的拍着Tony的手臂，轻声道：

“那时候他也是这么哄我睡觉，可我不老实，他一伸手我就咬他，当时还觉得他有病，讲个童话能从地心扯到宇宙....”

Peter想笑，一翘嘴角就尝到脸上泪水的味道，终于，他缓缓蹲在床缘，无声痛哭。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

“你还记得020舱右边那个小门吗？有窗子的那个...”

Barnes倏地睁开眼，扭头，发现Steve直直的看着前面，神色和前几天没什么区别，一时有些摸不准他知不知道自己刚刚说话了，所以沉默而小心的观望着。

Steve又开口，整张脸上只有嘴部肌肉颤动，显得格外诡异，好像整个身体已经和灵魂分离。

“我们喜欢挤在那个小窗户前，看星球一颗一颗从眼前滑过，有的亮得刺眼，有的晦暗无光....”他笑了两声，眼珠仍旧呆滞。

James很难受，清了清喉咙后放轻语气：

“明明是你喜欢看，硬拉我去。”

“外面很黑，大多时候都是黑的，宇宙没有边际，很可怕....”他终于偏了下头，扯起面部肌肉，露出一个不像笑的笑容：

“还好有你...还好有你...”

Bucky心里说不出什么滋味，他知道以前的Steve，干瘦，矮小，还有点变种人绝对不会有的气虚，不知道多少次被人怀疑是个人类。

他干巴巴的笑了：

“怎么突然想起这些？”

“我忘不掉的，你替我打架，抢食物，纵容我无聊的正义感....”Steve喉头颤抖：“他们说飞船上物资匮乏，可在最艰难的时候你也没有放弃我，把食物分给我吃...我无数次想过如果没有你，一定是没有现在的Steve Rogers。”

“....已经过去很久了，我未必值得你...”他蓦地敛声，因为知道自己未完的话对Steve而言是怎样的惨痛。

“是啊已经很久了....我们都这么大岁数了，但...那时候他们说你也许会死，我就慌得像从来不曾从那艘飞船上下来。”他神经质的笑笑，迟钝的眨着眼：

“我那时候一遍一遍，一遍一遍告诉自己...不只是为了你的，还有我们和人类之间宝贵的...和平。”最后一个单词哆嗦的不成样子，他裂开嘴，露出一个哭一样的笑：

“可最后我才承认，其实自己只是害怕活在没有你的世界。明明已经过去了那么久，我却还是做梦，梦里我们一直在那艘飞船上，在茫茫宇宙穿梭，旅途没有终点，黑暗像最可怕的绝望，但还好有你....”

“那些已经过去了...”Bucky不忍的闭上眼。

“...你说得对，为什么我当时想不到呢？”所以只能沉湎过去，不肯看未来，所以开始知道Tony是人类的时候，他如释重负。

他的良知不允许他用任何一个同胞的生命换Bucky的，可Tony偏偏是个人类。

Steve终于承认，是他的懦弱和无知，害死了Tony。

他有六七百年的时间思考所谓的正义，然而他却在复仇者的小院里固步自封，整日盯着同伴身上不化的坚冰，自以为天下太平。

Bucky的手悬在他肩膀上方，良久才拍上去：

“先别绝望，起码他还在里面。”他指了指那扇门，突然不知道怎么说下去，顿了很久，才用沙哑的声音说道：

“你可以跟我说说他...说说sta...Tony..”

Steve金色的睫毛颤了颤，目光聚焦在面前紧闭的门上，半晌，渐渐失神：

“那时候我一直以为，自己不去想就不会记得。可我还是记得，他的...眼睛很大，咖啡色的，笑起来很像孩子，隔三差五会留一下胡子，但很快又刮掉，因为说这样很像他家老头子....”

“Tony的嘴巴很坏，发现我根本听不懂他满嘴科学术语的时候讲的最起劲，但只要我一板脸他就乖乖闭嘴，之后就绞尽脑汁闲话家常，我不告诉他自己喜欢聊什么，他也不问，傻兮兮的闷头猜...”

“我一直不告诉他，因为他那样子可爱极了，就像...像奶猫一样，眼睛湿漉漉的，里面像有星星，然后一边使坏，一边愧疚，那么小，那么年轻，天不怕地不怕，看着很聪明，又笨的可以。不然怎么我哄两句，就跟着走了...”

Bucky想起他家里养着的那么多宠物，每一只都看起来又笨又聪明，傲慢又任性，那时候他还不知道Steve怎么忍得了那么多小混蛋....

“他知道你照着他的样子.....养了一窝小崽子吗？”Bucky希望自己的声音里多点调侃，但失败了。

Steve茫然看他一眼，沉默。他一直觉得心里破了个窟窿，然后从那个窟窿里溢出莫名的爱心，恨不得把生活变成另一个样子才好。

重逢后Tony问他干嘛养那么多宠物，他说不知道，就是想。

他现在知道了，自己曾经是怎样徒劳的在每个角落寻找他的痕迹。可那窟窿，终于吞噬了整个他。

Bucky的声音戛然，他看着Steve满脸泪水却不自知的模样，默不作声。

“我很抱歉，兄弟，我很抱歉....”Steve喃喃着，他知道再来一次他希望从来没有向那块石头妥协。

Bucky听懂了他抱歉什么，良久，他道：

“有时候该走的，留不住，就该放手。”

James说完“放手”，病房门被打开，Jarvis冰冷的脸露出，他一步步走到两人面前，居高临下看着Steve。他们以为他会动手，但等了很久，Jarvis也只是冷冷看着他们，然后走开。

Steve慌忙站起，张口却哽住，他想问“Tony怎么样”，等缓过气来Jarvis已经走到走廊尽头。

“等一下！”

Jarvis顿了顿，还是没停下脚步。

有人按住他的肩膀，Steve偏头，Bucky朝他使了个眼色，他顺着他的视线看向Tony的房间，无意识挪了几步，等他回过神，手已经按在门把上。

他僵在那，骨头和肌肉因为用力过度疯狂的颤栗，门把顷刻间凹出可怕的形状，但他咬着牙，眼睛死死盯着那惨白的门，怎么也没勇气推开。

他很怕，恐惧像噬人的怪兽已经整个吞了他，一直到Bucky强硬的掰开他的手，他才发现自己刚刚颤抖的多么厉害。

他们身上的联络器突然震起来，那是复仇者的集合信号。

——————————

Tony醒的时候Peter正在削第八个苹果，前面七个已经氧化发黄，盖着甜腻的铁锈色，空气中弥漫着苹果香。

Jarvis不在，Tony轻轻咳嗽一声：

“Jarvis在哪？”

Peter差点扔了手上的刀，然后扑到床边，手忙脚乱一阵才回答：

“他拿了您的检测报告去找博士了，您要吃苹果吗？”

Tony眨眨眼，看着被戳到自己面前的苹果块，又看看Peter，见那男孩懊恼一声，收回叉子，自言自语碎碎念：

“居然忘了Mr Stark还不能吃东西，Jarvis知道一定会揍人，早知道不削苹果了，剁成泥应该更好....”

“Peter...咳咳..”Tony被自己的口水呛了下，Peter立马紧张的坐到他边上，伸出手小心的替他顺气：

“我在，Mr Stark，我在！”

“我有些事情...想你听听...”

“您说！”他忙四下翻找笔记本，本能觉得Tony说的东西都很重要。

“嘿，别这么麻烦...就坐在这，就这样...”

“....”

“你还记得...自己刚刚变异时候的日子吗？”

Peter整个人僵在那，那些记忆不受控制的回笼。当时他还小，对这是份怎样的诅咒和礼物不明所以，一边兴奋地用这种能力到处采抢荧光石，地底下生活最重要的是光源，当时靠这种会发光的矿石，人类撑过永不终止的长夜。

弱肉强食，苦难之地更是天理，Peter当时以为自己强大了，自然就能为亲人带去更多好处，却不想他能力一显差点被群殴致死。

那时候他才六岁，还不清楚人类和变种人之间如火如荼的仇恨，自然也不清楚自己怎么顷刻间变成了所有人同仇敌忾的对象。

他记得自己挨过的每个拳头，每记白眼，每一刀子，能活下来除了靠侥幸，也是梅姨的功劳，她带着自己这个小拖油瓶辗转一个又一个势力，直到对苦难刻骨铭心。

“Peter，你还好？”Tony担心地问，艰难的握住他的手，希望自己冰冷的手能给他一点温度。

“是，是是...我没事，我记得，我也知道原因了...”他语无伦次，不知道怎么表达自己已经明白人类的苦衷，也不知道怎么表达自己根本毫无芥蒂。

“不，我不是想说这个....我调查过，你和你梅姨之前的日子，我很抱歉没能早点...”

“不是您的错...”Peter弓起身子，把脸贴在他手上，小声挣扎着。

“你知道的，还有你身边一些‘小伙伴’们，你们都清楚...”

他们太清楚身为异类的感受，孤立无援，举世皆敌，最绝望的时候他们想过去投靠地面上的变种人。

可好不容易钻出地表，他们沉溺在阳光的温柔里面时候，变种人出现，毫无缘由的杀了他们三个同伴，那神态轻松地像屠宰三头牲口。

Peter记得自己当时是第一个回过神的，下意识拉起身边不知道谁的袖口往回跑，他们打了很长的地道，他在地道里听见有同伙不死心的哀求着：

‘我们也是变种人！’

那些变种人狂笑：‘猪圈里拱粪的猪也敢自称我们的同类？滚回去找你们的猪獾同类！’

那狂笑宛如黑夜追命的恶魔一直跟在Peter身后，在长长的地道里不停回响，与之相伴的还有变种人手起刀落的声音，最后骨碌骨碌，人头仿佛西瓜一样滚地。

Peter在地道里狂奔，手里抓着的袖子什么时候被扯断了还不知道，只知道身后有东西在追，追的东西还会纵声大笑：

‘看啊，虫子回巢，灌水淹他们，快去拿水管，快去快去！“

变种人，是不认他们的。

但人类，也是不认他们的。

除了Stark，Peter握紧Tony的手，像握紧整个世界。

Tony的手终于有了点温度，他缓慢而用力的回握Peter，内心溢满歉疚和自我厌恶，他本该让过去的事情过去，却不得不把希望寄托在这个甚至还没有真正长大的孩子身上。

“你不知道我发现你依旧善良坚强的时候，有多么感谢上帝...”Tony有点哽咽，他对上Peter的眼睛，温柔的笑起来：

“我以前一直觉得我父亲是个很糟糕的人，他狂热的崇拜武力，所过之处都是战争，人们说Stark家发达的每一步都血淋淋，何况Howard也不管我，我从小，他眼里只有那些枪支弹药....”

“我把人类之间相互倾轧，暴力火拼全都归咎在他身上，我们之间唯一一次交心的谈话是在他死之前两天。他试图告诉我武力的意义，我当然嗤之以鼻....然后我终于发现自己的天真，但是Peter，我依旧相信战争不是必需品...”

他停下来喘气，费力的像搁浅的鱼，得花好一段时间才能找回力气：

“我不能否认自己以前走过错路，从一个极端走进另一个极端，尤其是在多了胸口这玩意以后，我和我老爹一样，疯狂的开始崇拜武力...直到我发现了你，你还有一些和你一样的孩子...我才怀疑也许自己以前，错的离谱...”

“你们..很多人，都恨着人类，甚至好些亲人都死在人类手里...那些苦难和排挤，那些我根本无法想象的境地...”他扯起嘴角，颤巍巍的抬起手指了指Peter的心脏：

“可就算这样，你这里也和他们不一样...”

Peter怔怔的看着他。

“你知道做人类的苦，也知道变种人的窘境，或许，也能想象几百年前他们被流放的绝望.....”

“Peter，你应该比我更清楚，人类和变种人这么打下去是没有尽头的，就算今天我们灭绝了对方，明天也可能有新的变种人在人类里面出现，我们和他们...本来都是一样的。”

男孩瞳孔针缩，猛一瞬明白了Tony想要托付的东西。

或许他们一直明白，可视而不见，仇恨犹如烈火，只求毁灭不求长存。

可Tony看的太远，也呐喊的声嘶力竭，好不容易希望才冒出苗头，他却没有时间了。

“我，我做不到的...”Peter呢喃，恐慌在眼底蔓延，他知道Tony对他寄托了怎样沉重的期望。

“你可以的，你可以....”他安抚住男孩发抖的手，眼神越发温柔：

“你是我们的小蜘蛛，当时才一个星期就让我们所有人都喜欢上你了，那么有责任感，有热情，有心去改变这世界，只有你可以。”

“我知道这条路很艰难，以前有太多人倒在这条路上，但还是必须有人走，因为总有些事情，你不去做，就真的没有人会做了。”

“我会嘱咐他们帮你，不会让你一个人....咳咳咳...”

“为什么不是Jarvis？”Jarvis比他强数倍，把Tony说的话句句当成金科玉律，何况现在主事的也是他，他不明白Tony为什么不把这么重要的期许放在Jarvis身上。

Tony果然愣住了，眼神悠远而悲伤：

“Jarvis....Jarvis他....”

Peter顿时明白自己又问了个傻问题，掩饰性的埋头擦泪，可是眼泪越擦越多，最后湿了整个袖口，在他把眼角擦破皮之前Tony拉开他的手：

“你这样会让人觉得我在欺负你...”

“Mr Stark...我不知道...Mr...”他哭的上气不接下气。

“嘘嘘嘘，听我说，就按我们之前和复仇者谈的，你去找他们确定计划，我之前会挨个和他们说....对不起孩子，这本不该是你的工作。”Tony笑的抱歉，然后打开双臂抱住Peter。

“你还太小，还太小了些，是我对不起你，对不起你们....”

Peter不敢大力摇头，只是死死咬紧牙关，让眼泪流的安静，他的耳朵贴着Tony的胸口，听见胸腔里机械心脏不堪重负的呻吟：咔哒，咔哒....他瞪圆眼睛，却看不见前面的路上的Tony。

“Mr..Stark，你能...”Peter突然开口，抽噎了一阵，Tony拍着他的背，叹气：

“我能。”

“您甚至还不知道我要什么。”

“是，可是我答应。”

“下个月我生日...您能来吗？我亲手做蛋糕，做您最喜欢的口味，做好几个，每个都撒霜糖加果酱，家里还有好多坚果，除了蛋糕还能做很多甜面包....还有，我自己做了一个会端盘子的小机器人，仿造dummy做的，到时候您可以带它一起来，他们正好有个伴....”

Peter絮絮叨叨很久，突然闭了嘴，他发现Tony没有声音，忙想抬头，却被Tony按在怀里，他也不敢大力挣扎，所以只能小心翼翼呼吸着，轻声问：

“Mr Stark？”

“当，当然，小Peter要成年了，我当然会在...”

Tony得得用尽全力瞪着天花板，这样眼泪才不会掉出来。

和Peter谈完他仿佛脱力，又陷入了沉睡，睡之前还嘱咐Peter不要忘记他们的小秘密。

————————

“我们不能这么干！”谁也想不到Natasha是第一个站出来反对的，明显fury也没想到，所以他用硕果仅存的眼睛看Natasha，语重心长的说：

“我们需要做好作战准备，把全部希望放在Stark一个人身上不可行。”

“所以一边假惺惺派人和谈一边让突袭队准备屠城吗？”

“屠城太过分了，这只是适当的军事打击！”

“就像我们刚到地球时候一样？”

“我们不打击人类，人类就会打击我们！”

“偏偏就在我们都在谋求和平的时候？”

复仇者其他人看着他们俩争执，一时不知道如何插嘴，他们刚刚得知了一个真相，那个真相把他们从道德制高点拽下来，甚至在他们还没想清楚这其中症结的时候，他们内部开始矛盾了。

“Romanoff，你的天真实在令我失望。”fury逼迫的看着她，脸色阴沉，然后有环视了复仇者一圈，发现他们都没有赞成自己刚刚说的计划。

“我们不是不想要和平，但是你们却得想清楚，现在摆在你们面前那岌岌可危的和平，全系在Stark一人的生死上，只要他一断气，和平就会灰飞烟灭。”

Steve霍的起身，盯着fury一字一顿：

“Tony不会有事。”

“我很抱歉，队长。”fury的眼神淡漠，几乎撕裂Steve的心脏。

“还没到最后的时候。”

“我们也希望Stark活着，你知道，这世上，他这种人多一个，疯子掌权的机会就少一分。”

“你未免妥协的太轻而易举！”Steve的拳头砸响桌面。

Nick Fury闭上眼，让人播了一段音频，Pepper满是恨意的声音响起：

“我们会杀光每一个变种人....”

那声音的余韵还在会议室残留，fury叹息：

“上面已经有人知道了.......而且最可怕的是，人类现在真的有这能力。”

屋内一片死寂。

“只要Tony活着...”Steve艰难的说。

“不要轻易期待谁也无法保证的事情。”fury走过来，和Steve肩并肩，“你和Stark的事情我们很抱歉，这场战役复仇者不被强制要求参与，我最多只能做到这里了。”

————————

散会后Natasha走到Tony病房前，她也不知道自己怎么就走到这里了，只是意识到的时候已经推开门，门内Peter还紧张了一下，她下意识笑起来：

“我能吗？”她指了指自己和Tony。

Peter想了想，谨慎的点头，身子一寸不离Tony。

Natasha没在意这男孩的过度紧张，兀自拿起晾在一旁的毛巾，用热水浸了浸，拧干，替Tony擦了擦布满薄汗的额头，然后笑着对Peter说：

“身体虚弱容易盗汗，何况他心脏不好...”

Peter放松了些，仍旧皱眉，小声嘟囔：

“他没有心脏...”

Natasha动作一僵，眼神落在Tony下巴上新生的小胡渣上面，她似乎被那新鲜冒出的青茬吸引，忍不住伸出手指摩挲了一下，弄得Peter又是一阵紧张。

“tasha？”Tony有点痒，眼睛忍不住撑开一条缝想看看谁在玩他。

女杀手红唇一弯，放柔声线：

“嗨...”

“他们让你来观察我咽气没有吗？”他声音含糊，不自觉带了丝抱怨。

“.....没有人希望你有事，也许这话现在说太虚伪，但是....”没有人知道她但是后面想说什么，也许她自己也不知道。

“没想到你是第一个来的。”

Natasha自己也没想到，当然Bruce不算，可Steve居然一次也没出现过。

“你个混球，你要我们怎么做？”

Tony睁开眼睛，先印入眼帘的是她的红发，色泽饱满，弧度柔软，然后才是她的脸，他看了一会儿才有些犹疑的问：

“你会哭吗？”

“...会，但不是现在...”

“那什么时候？”

“等你七十岁生日怎么样？”

Tony闭上眼睛，不满：

“我居然忘了你最会骗人了。”

“....也许你站起来打我一巴掌的时候。”

“我怎么会打女人，一点也不绅士。”

Natasha咯咯笑了一下，三个人里面只有她在笑，笑声渐隐，她沉默两秒，又问：

“你恨我吗？”

“我希望你恨。”她立马自答。

Tony讶异的挑眉。

“我老师曾经告诉我，为恨爆发出来的求生欲相当惊人。”

“满嘴胡话，我总算知道为什么变种人脑袋都不好使了。”

“但有时候它很有道理。”Natasha盯着Tony。

Tony不自在的歪歪头，没有出声。

Natasha几乎以为他们这场对话将在无言中结束，Tony突然问：

“你会为我难过吗？”

“你会信吗？”

“会。”

Natasha止住离开的脚步，转过身弯下腰，吻了吻他的额头：

“我真的，真的..很难过。”那声音沙哑而艰涩，却让Tony整张脸都舒缓了。

“帮我一个忙。”他抓住Natasha的手，然后看向Peter，眼神祈求。

Natasha也看向Peter，那个刚刚一直沉默的男孩，Tony解释道：

“Peter...是个变种人。”

Natasha眼神凝固。


	10. 新世界

Chapter10

Dave在复仇者基地当了十年守卫，十年间只换过三个地方，变种人寿命长，所以工作周期也长，晋升自然缓慢。

他有时候挺想对人抱怨的，因为这工作真的很无聊，无聊也就算了，还总时不时接触到一些压根不该他们这个阶层了解的辛秘，比如复仇者们盘算的“和平计划”。

他是变种人，却不是那种很强大的变种人，不然怎么会一个门看十年。而且因为看了十年门，怎么会分辨不出那些屏幕里经常亮相的政客以及——骨骼密度异于变种人的人类？

他也明白沉默永远是他们干这一行活下去的第一准则，但心里某个角落他是希望复仇者们计划成功的，寿命再长也不是枯耗在战备基地的理由，没有战争的话，他就能出去走走了。

Dave听到昏暗的走廊传来军靴扣地的声音，从步伐节奏和轻重来看，应该是Romanoff上校，但她带着另一个人。Dave挺直腰板，眼观鼻鼻观心，目不斜视的任两人走进身后的门——那是个变种人，一个气场和他们格格不入的变种人。

Peter不着痕迹斜了门卫一眼，有些纳闷他居然就这么让他进来了，这在人类基地是不可想象的事情，就算是Tony自己也必须接受三道安全监测，也不知道是这边等级森严过分还是Natasha凶名在外。

复仇者都等在屋里，甚至Bruce也抽出时间，尽管他依旧像活在个人世界一样不与其他复仇者交流，只专心研究手里爬满蚯蚓文的书。

Natasha见人齐了，让出位置让身后的Peter露出来，对他道：

“跟大家介绍一下你自己吧。”

Bruce从文献里面抬头，看见Peter有些惊讶，他是他们中少数知道这少年身份的人。

“等等！”鹰眼质疑着站起来，皱眉看全身都写满稚嫩的少年：

“我不是对这孩子有意见，但如果商谈的话，Jarvis来不是更好？”他的意思是，就身份而言Peter真的够分量吗？

Peter当然明白他们这种顾虑，所以他一声不吭，只是朝鹰眼抬起手，一道白影擦响空气，Clint察觉的时候手已经被绑住了，他低头，看见白色的粘稠网状丝带，挣了挣——没挣开。

所有人惊愕的看向Peter——变种人？

“五年前，Mr Stark收养了一批孩子，我是其中之一....”说话这一刻，Peter脑海里所有纷乱全部消失，只记得Tony信任的眼神，让他坚定无比。

房间里一时除了Peter的声音再没有其他动静，复仇者们沉默到压抑，他们早该想到，人类之中也有新的变种人出现，偏偏是Stark注意到了。

他们总算知道，为什么Peter比Jarvis更合适了。

“人类中的激战分子我们能控制，现在主要看变种人这边。”

复仇者们下意识看向Steve，他也许精神有些恍惚，但还是听进了Peter的话，勉强笑了笑：

“孩子，恐怕没想象的那么简单。”

“可或许是你们把它想的太复杂了。Mr Stark说有些战争是必要的，它能让那些草包见识到铁和血的力量，任何诡计手段都抵不过当面给他们一拳来得有效，我不信复仇者没有实力揍趴下你们名义上的掌权者，只是看你们敢不敢而已。”

Clint第一次听到这样赤裸的论调，这是要发动政变的意思啊，和其他队友面面厮觑一阵，发现似乎也没什么不可行.....

“朽根不断，老树不会发芽，你们不肯承担断腕的疼痛，而祈求循序渐进的变化是不可能的，因为人类的怒火和你们的怒火已经不在一个量度指标范围内。”

Dave隐约听到几个让他毛骨悚然的词，连呼吸都刻意放轻了，分出几分神思关注着屋里的谈话，所以在Nick Fury站在他面前时吓出一身冷汗。

“他们在里面多久了？”

“不，不到一个小时！”

fury瞥了眼吓坏了的门卫，神色阴沉，他也在考虑是不是该让复仇者介入后面的事情。上面传来消息，他们对人类的第一波突袭失败，人类对变种人的防范已经细化到每根头发丝了，议会正在施压希望复仇者亲自出马。

但同时他们得了个雪中送炭的消息：人类中有那么一小拨势力蠢蠢欲动，他们是新生的变种人，希望能脱离人类社会。

他注视着这扇门，知道门背后就有一个新生的变种人，可这变种人半点没有要融入他们的意思。

他知道那些疯子不渴望妥协不愿意和平，要的只是变种人的地位一直稳固下去，他们甚至不介意灭绝全人类，那在他们眼里本来就是臭虫一样的生物。

可正如人类中出现了新的变异人，变种人之中也有几乎没有变异的人类，当然他们管那些人叫残次品，残次品在变种人的历史上一直不上台面，甚至被惨烈的镇压着。他们几乎像屈辱的烙印象征着变种人的根源。

这种情况让Nick也心寒，可他的身份和地位禁锢着他不能做出任何实质的改变，他已经是体制的受益者，扳倒上面势必拔起自己的根基，壮士断腕说的轰轰烈烈，真正有勇气的，却是那些走投无路的人。

他们在温床里犹疑踯躅，这场战争的失败已经可以窥见。

他叹了口气，抬起脚的时候收到一条简讯，简讯上只有几个单词：

人质、直播、归附。

他仅存的眼睛怒瞋，现在唯一的犹豫也消失了，他撞开门出现在所有人面前：

“我希望你们做好准备迎接我接下去要说的事情！”

复仇者们都愣住了，谁也想不到Nick会突然出现。

“没时间跟你们解释我的信息渠道，现在接入网络，你们最好祈祷一切都来得及。”

骇于他口气的严峻，Bruce几秒功夫就切进频道，正打算细问出什么事了，就被突然出现的画面夺去眼球：

那大概只是一群十七八岁的孩子，最大的人应该也不会超过二十五岁，看到他们的脸，Peter面色刷白。

“我们是新生的变种人，人类世界容不下我们，现在我们打算正式回到我们的世界，这些人的生命将是我们献给同胞的礼物！”

“Daniel...”Peter难以置信的瞪着屏幕，不敢相信他们居然做出这样的选择。

“你个忘恩负义的白眼狼，你忘了是谁给你活干给你饭吃的？”人质群里有个苍老的声音大骂。

“老不死的，你以为叫我端屎抬尿就是天大的恩惠吗？那边举好摄像头！”Daniel暴喝，他的身体不知是因为激动还是恐惧哆嗦着，表情狰狞的从人群里拽出一个老头，但似乎老头旁边有另一个人扯着他，Daniel拽了一下没拽动，发狠的一使劲，一连扯出两个人。

Peter脸上的表情近乎惊惧，脱口呼道：

“梅姨！”

Daniel似乎也愣了下，脸上的狞笑僵住，继而笑的更猖狂：

“你也在，正好，正好，一次断个干净！”

“你疯了，疯了！”

“哈哈哈哈，我疯了？你们强暴我妹妹的时候怎么没人问我疯了吗？你们打死我爸爸的时候，怎么没人问我疯了吗？我早就疯了！疯了好疯了好，反正整个世界都疯了，我何必装清醒？！”

Daniel掐住梅姨的脖子，将她拖到镜头前，朝镜头露出瘆人的笑：

“我亲爱的Peter，不知道你有没有在看，就算你看到了我也希望你不要恨我，这女人毕竟只是个人类而已....”

Peter扑倒屏幕上朝Daniel怒吼，眼睛对上梅姨，她嘴唇灰白，却一个劲张合着传达信息：Peter...别回来...

Peter扑通跪在屏幕前，神情几近崩溃。

“只要他们杀了这些人类，和平自此就无从谈起。”Fury从牙缝里挤出这句话，他太清楚策划这件事的人的用心，无非就是彻底撕破脸，到时候上面愿意停战，人民也不愿意。

“所有的网络都被黑了，我想人类那边也一样。”Bruce质问的看fury，想知道这种漏洞怎么可能出现。

“逼狠了那些家伙也会亮底牌，我都说了没那么简单。”

所有人都绝望的等着接下去的屠杀，也许还有那渺茫的奇迹，但人类就算反应再快，该如何拼得过一个变种人手起刀落的速度？

Steve咬着牙，走到Peter身边：

“别看了...”

“滚开！”少年困兽一样嘶吼，他也不想要和平了，他只想让这些牲畜付出代价，所以用血红的眼睛死死盯着屏幕，不错漏每一个细节。

然而绝境之中突生变故——

光炮轰然而至，猝不及防轰飞了即将下死手的Daniel，梅姨被那力道甩出，正惊惶的等着坠地的痛楚，却掉进一个冰冷的怀抱。

金红色的战甲出现在屏幕里，人群里有人惊呼：

“是钢铁侠！”

所有人都是错愕的，包括远在基地的复仇者们，他们每个人都清楚钢铁侠本尊Tony现在的位置，但突然，一个令Peter通体发寒的猜测闯进脑子——Tony曾说过远程控制的盔甲的计划。

可装备呢？Tony身边根本没有遥控设备，除了他们开来的装甲车。

他连滚带爬的冲出会议室，留下一群摸不着头脑的人。

————————

把Tony从昏沉中叫醒的是他装在胸口反应堆里的微型联络器，那反应堆是机械心脏的电池，重要程度不言而喻，一般不会有人动它，何况离他最近，一有动静他绝对能感受到。

他把唯一的联络器给了Peter的姑妈，千叮咛万嘱咐过只有最危急的时候才能动用这个，他可不想时不时就尝到胸口被碎大石的滋味。

那感觉让他在睡梦中疼的一激灵，顾不得喉头翻涌的腥甜，他挣扎着从床上下来，连忙命令Friday，他的人工智能报告情况。那联络器只有通过血液识别DNA才能激活，Peter的姑妈明白轻重，整整两年都没动过。

所以现在情况一定是万分紧急。

不过万幸他赶上了。

钢铁侠的出现出乎所有人意料，尤其是正行凶的变种人还有本以为万无一失的变种人议会，他们明明收到消息Stark就差一口气了，怎么还有力气穿战甲到处飞？

但再难以置信他们也只能看着钢铁侠降落在人群里，用几个斥力炮轰飞凶徒，在对方想负隅顽抗的时候，又有几个机器人赶到。

人类爆出欢呼，变种人面色阴沉，他们知道，那是Stark的钢铁军团。

“每个人冷静一下！”金红色的钢甲传出Tony的声音，在所有要求处决那些变种人的声音里格外清晰。

人群渐渐安静下来。

“我知道你们的愤怒，以前我也和你们一样愤怒，我们沉浸在这种愤怒里整整七百年了。”

他说完这一句，人们山呼，叫骂，个个义愤填膺，他们看见刚刚逞凶的变种人在Stark的军团前瑟瑟发抖，心里涌起难以言喻的快意。

“但是！”Tony抬高声音：“我更知道这种愤怒来自恐惧。我们体质远逊变种人，我们的科技被他们压制，我们的财富、土地甚至健康都被他们剥夺，就因为我们弱于他们。

可是我们一边憎恨着他们的欺压，一边用同样的手段对付比我们更弱小的群体。在强大面前畏缩低头，在弱小面前耀武扬威，这是人类的悲哀，这种悲哀都由于——人类积弱成疾。”

“但现在不一样了...”Tony走了几步，在Daniel面前伸出手，Daniel双臂捂脸缩成一团，仇恨的视线从手臂的缝隙间射出来。Tony动作一顿，然后不管不顾把他从地上拽起来：

“我知道你心里有很多怨恨...”

“哦，你真知道？”Daniel冷笑。

“就该一枪毙了他，居然这么跟Stark先生说话！”

“对啊对啊，这种狼心狗肺的兔崽子....”

Tony对人群的声音充耳不闻，继续道：

“你的父亲，母亲，妹妹，朋友都遭遇了什么我都清楚...”

所有人又瞬间学会了闭嘴，Daniel朝盔甲啐了一口血沫，眼神依旧恶狠狠，却不自觉涌出泪光。

面甲上的蓝灯似乎透出悲悯的意味，Daniel恨得咬牙，Tony却已挪开看向依旧愤愤不平的人类：

“现在跟你们说原谅太苍白，但我想告诉你们，这孩子并不是自己选择成为变种人的。”

“也不是他的父亲、母亲、妹妹、朋友逼他成为变种人。他和我们一样活在地下，每天都和死神为伴，在这压力下你们欺凌他人单力薄，我以你们为耻。”

“可我也知道，恐惧和绝望能把一颗心扭曲成什么样子。你们现在依旧害怕，因为变种人说，只要抢了我们的武器，剥去我身上的盔甲，我们仍旧赤裸一无所有，我们力气不如他们，速度不如他们，免疫不如他们，在野兽与野兽厮杀的地方，除了智慧我们别无所长，何况他们不是只懂厮杀的禽兽，所以历史上我们一败涂地。”

“我渐渐意识到，罪恶的根源不是变种人超人的能力，而是当变异成为人类必须迈出的一步时，没有大家一起，那份差异，造成了我们的如今。所以现在，我希望全人类一起走这一步。”

场面顿时安静的能闻针落，只有呼吸此起彼伏。

Tony举起双手，宣布：

“Stark工业自五年前就开始研发基因药剂，现在已进入实验阶段，预计五年内可以投入使用。我希望有一天，世界上将只有好人和坏人的区别，而不是变种人和人类的区别，他们说我们孱弱，我们强大给他们看。就算抢走我们的武器，我们依旧有不败的能力！”

人群开始窃窃私语，屏幕前一片哗然，变种人一直坚信他们的能力是神明的恩赐，他们是更高等的物种，但如今，那个叫Stark的人类居然要挑战神意。

“如果...Stark说的是真的？”Clint看向Bruce，咽了咽口水，有点恐惧又有点期待。

Bruce说：

“是真的，我给了他们一些技术支持。我们达成共识，如果变种人出现是大势不可逆，那不如所有人都乘风跟上，否则这样下去得打多久？”

他云淡风轻的笑笑，在所有人心里掀起惊涛骇浪。

“但...”复仇者还有很多顾虑，他们都在为未来震惊，只有Natasha突然开口打断，她是复仇者里面最清醒的人。

“我现在只想知道....Peter刚刚跑出去干嘛？”她问的是Bruce，她看见他脸上笑着，攒紧的拳头却渗出鲜血，不由齿根发冷。

“他去看Tony。”

他们心里咯噔一下，升起不好的预感。在盔甲里的人绝不可能是Tony，但如果不是他，说话的又是谁呢？

——————————

和Peter一样，看到钢铁侠出现就惊慌失措的还有Jarvis，他满心惊骇的撒手所有任务，不假思索就往停装甲车的地方跑。

不到两公里的路跑的他肺都快裂了，呼吸间全是血腥气，Peter比他早一步到，却冻住了一样呆站在车门口。

他控制不住颤抖，正要抢进车门的时候被Peter死死拖住，正目眦欲裂瞪着阻拦他的少年，耳畔忽的传来Tony描绘未来的声音。

渐渐地，他卸下力道，一点一点扭头看向Tony，看一眼，就肝胆俱裂。

提高盔甲四肢控制精度的方法是接入神经，但车上没有转化装置，时间紧急下Tony直接将接口刺入血肉，所以乍一看，没人忽略的了他伤口淅淅沥沥的猩红。

他头上戴着遥感控制器，讲到最新的研究成果时还眉飞色舞，他声音那么有力，眼神那样鲜活，一点也不像一个奄奄一息的人能办到的事情。

可Tony办到了，他不仅扯掉身上所有维生仪器只身走到车里，还在这么短时间内做出了神经信号传感器，甚至还控制盔甲来了场英雄救美的大戏，连带着向世人宣告了新世界的来临。

没有人知道他能创造多少奇迹，但Jarvis和Peter唯一期待的奇迹，只有他活下去。

尘埃落定后，Tony拿下头上的控制器，一偏头就看见门口挺尸的两个人，不由笑了，一边站起来，一边朝他们炫耀：

“看见我...”

接在他身上的线被生扯出来，带出一道道血痕，Jarvis跑过去撑住他，惶恐的看着他嘴里涌出的鲜血。

Tony发誓自己已经很努力咽下呕到口中的液体了，可剧痛压抑太久，现在山洪一样爆发，半点不给面子。他本希望自己得胜的场景能更体面些，毕竟他刚刚才粉碎了一帮大脑都变异了的变种人的痴心妄想。

可他只能抽搐的倒在Jarvis怀里,感受他抱着自己的手臂的颤抖，看尽他眼里的世界摇摇欲坠。

Tony Stark最不愿意看到的场面之一就有这个，那种难过比身体的疼痛更不堪忍受，他努力扯出笑容，一张嘴血液就涌出来：

“不恭喜我吗？”

因失血而冰冷的手被人握住，Tony看到是Peter，想安慰说他姑妈已经没事了，却见那傻小子木着脸，一个劲用另一只手替他擦嘴。

为什么他们都不开心他拯救世界了呢？Tony有些难过的垂下眼。

Jarvis把Tony死死抱在怀里，坚硬的下巴抵着他的额头，突然一把扫开Peter，抱着他冲出车门。

Peter的动作凝固在原地，他手上全是Tony的血，手指相互磨搓，一片滑腻。他像受伤的动物一样把自己蜷成一团，哽咽着发出悲嚎。

也许从来没有像现在一样怨恨自己的年纪，为什么没能早点长大，为什么没能早点变强，为什么帮不了他，为什么不能保护他，为什么...救不了他？

那么多为什么挤在心里，几乎撑裂灵魂，他绝望的捶打着地面，就像亡徒末路一般歇斯底里。

日头明晃晃的，视线里皆是刺眼的白，老天才不会体谅人，也不配合着他惨兮兮的样子黑下脸。

“Jarvis...”

“我在这，sir，我在...”Jarvis发足狂奔，边跑边回应怀里的人。

“放心，还不是现在，别怕，你和Peter，还有Pepper他们，告诉他们都别怕...”

他不知道怎么安抚这两只只知道发抖的小崽子，语言那么苍白，他几乎无能为力。

“我相信您，您从来....”从来都喜欢骗人。

泪水几欲夺眶，他脚下一个趔趄，差点栽倒，但还好没有，他把Tony抱的很稳，大概没有什么力量能从他怀里伤害他。

“sir？”可他还是惊慌失措的检查，生怕哪里磕着碰着。

医疗队抬着担架赶出来，他们让Jarvis把人放在担架上。

Tony一路握着Jarvis的手，半昏半醒，却在进抢救室的前一秒死死扣住了他的手，力道之猛没人敢生掰：

“Jarvis！”

“我在！”Jarvis喘着气，侧耳凑近Tony，他温暖的呼吸洒在他鬓间，嘴唇温柔的呢喃，好几次擦过耳垂。

Jarvis就这么凝固在他的浅笑里。

Tony心满意足的放开他的手，那冰冷和暖意顺着手心一直漫到心底。

他说：你瞧见了...新世界...你们的，我就送到这了。

可Jarvis眼瞎耳聋，所有答案哑在喉咙里，都是：他看不见。


	11. 开战

Chapter11

急诊室里没有声音，医生也好护士也好，都沉默的站在手术台旁边，听着仪器沉缓迟闷的低吟，一声声，像砸进心里。

如果有人问Ken这辈子最遗憾的事情，不能救Tony Stark一定名列榜首。讽刺的是他十几年前绝不会这样觉得，早在Howard还活着的时候他就是Stark家的家庭医生，勉强算是这家恩怨情仇的见证者。

一开始他对Tony的印象很糟糕，刁钻任性的大少爷，被宠的无法无天，老子有点权有点势他就嚣张的像拥有全世界。Ken是见惯了人间悲欢离苦的医生，每次经过Tony都得极力克制才没露出嫌恶的表情。

但他也不知道从什么时候开始，也许是Howard的突然离世，也许是Tony一力扛起Stark家的所有，又或许是那场谁也没有防范到的失踪，带走了他胸腔里跳动的器官，反正就那么猝不及防间，他曾经认识的大少爷没影了。

他甚至没时间错愕，战火燎起，Tony身体的衰败，一项项实验接踵而至，他周围的人形成了一个恍如末日疯狂一样反扑的组织，他甚至也没有时间分析每次行动，只是午夜梦回时会为Jarvis他们的铁血冷漠心惊，然后格外怀念曾经那个不知人间疾苦的少爷。

他知道成长是疼痛的过程，却没想到在Tony身上会这么惨烈，亲眼见着他从一个纨绔一步步走到今天，有时候也会忍不住心疼，暗想：还不如一辈子做个纨绔来的痛快。

Ken摘下口罩，疲惫的摆手让其他人出去，接着站在Tony身边，自言自语般开口：

“我治不好你，起码也别害死Jarvis，但你走以后怎么办呢？这种烂摊子谁收拾的了？这么一想其实你还是个混蛋....”

他突然笑了，神情苦涩，喃喃道：

“现在才觉得以前的你挺可爱的，为什么要长大呢....”

他把Tony推出急诊室，守了很久的众人围上来，他们没从之前护士身上得到信息。

Ken看着他们脸上交替希冀和惊惧，那句话突然不知如何开口，挣扎了很久，才干巴巴道：

“他随时....你们做好准备。”

众人的心沉到谷底。

Jarvis一声不吭接过Ken的手，冰着张脸推走Tony。

Pepper和Rhodes是后来赶来的，他们沉默的站在那，任Jarvis推着Tony从他们身边经过。不知道是不是因为早知道会有这一天，也为这一天准备了好几年，尽管每时每刻都觉得自己不可能准备好，可事到临头才发现，原以为会纵声哭嚎都只是妄想，他们的心绞着却不觉得多疼，也许心疼只是生理反应，可他们已经习惯至麻木。

他们顺着床活动的痕迹看向同样沉默的复仇者们，冰冷而漠然的眼神让对方微感局促，那眼神说不出来的诡异，就像丛林里渴战的巨蟒，敌意和杀气交织着从瞳仁深处喷涌而出。

复仇者立马想到Nick Fury说准备战争的事情，大概真的不是空穴来风。

Steve痴痴的目光跟着Jarvis的背影，一直到走道拐角，浑身笼在阴霾里的Peter出现在那。他的视线和Jarvis错开，分别落在Tony身上，Tony嘴角含着笑，从来紧皱的眉心也展开，像是陷入什么又黑又甜的的梦境，Peter忍不住勾了勾唇，随即僵硬。

他看向Jarvis像是征询什么答案，Jarvis没有理他，而是保持着固有的姿势和节奏平稳的护着Tony离开人群。

Peter一寸一寸把目光挪向Pepper，然后是Rhodes，再然后还有Ken，有复仇者，他看见有人悲悯有人麻木，有人仇恨有人绝望......

一股悚然的剧痛攫取他的身心，让他膝盖一软腾的跪地。

“Peter！”Pepper小跑两步上来扶他，Peter唇瓣颤抖着：

“Mr Stark他...”

“嘘嘘嘘，别说话孩子...”Pepper把他的头压向自己，拍着他的脑袋轻哄。

那种可怕的悲怆在他血管里流淌着，他推开Pepper，发现泪水已经流不出来，却混着悲哀凝固成和面前女人嘴角一样不散的笑意。

理智被挤到大脑的某个角落，正尖叫着疯狂，但黑暗的世界里却初现曙光，他声嘶力竭的的索取救赎。

Peter的视线穿过Pepper的头发，打量着沉默到死寂的复仇者队伍，除开Bruce，Steve，Natasha，鹰眼和冬兵两人的沉默中还杂着迷茫和无措。

这不能怪他们，他们什么也不知道。

“Peter！”身后传来梅姨的声音，Peter以为是幻听，却还是下意识扭头，梅姨的脸顶着一头散乱的发闯进他的视线。

“梅姨？”他茫然的看向Pepper，她和蔼的朝他笑笑，然后拍了下他的肩。

梅姨冲过来抱住他，吻着他的脸颊，连声问：

“谢天谢地，他们没骗我，你没事。”

脸上真切的温暖让他如梦初醒，泪水不听使唤的滚下来，他惊觉自己还没丧失哭泣的能力，这模样倒把梅姨吓坏了：

“Peter，你怎么了？亲爱的，说说话...”

他胡乱笑着：

“没，你没事真是太好了，没事就好，我好担心...好怕...”他说不清楚怕什么，因为恐惧过多反而难以描述。

“没事没事，都没事了，那些都过去了。”

都过去了？他抱着他姑妈，抱得很紧，目光在对面逡巡，复仇者中有人眼神闪躲，大概是无由的愧疚，他心里冷笑，耳边梅姨的声音像从另一个世界传来，带着哄孩子一般的宠溺和安抚，怎么也穿不透淹没了他的混沌。

“多亏了Stark先生，我以前太误会他了，一定要当面谢谢他，如果不是他救了我们，真不知道那些可怕的变种人会干出什么....”

这句话宛如惊雷震醒他，他不由错愕的看向梅姨，梅姨笑着拍拍他的头：

“发什么呆？话说Stark先生呢？我真想当面谢谢他。”

对了，她是不知道Tony的情况的，他藏得那么严密，弄得全人类都以为他依旧是那个无法无天的Stark当家。

Peter只有你可以.....他冷不丁想起Tony的话，自己那时候那么骄傲那么悲伤，还答应的坚决，发誓一定完成他的心愿。

“梅姨，你会恨变种人吗？”Peter怔怔的问。

梅姨软了眼神，嗔道：

“傻孩子，你也是变种人啊。”

莫名的滑稽让他笑的咳嗽起来，灵魂像呛在喉咙里，咽不下呕不出。

————————————————————

Jarvis也不知道自己守在Tony旁边能干什么，谁知道呢？也许Tony再也不会睁开眼睛了，他的姿态像等待也像守望，像士兵等待冲锋的号角，即使前面是深渊或火海。

眼睛一眨不眨的看着Tony的脸，然后听着仪器滴答不停，好像可以绵延到永远。这样也许很奇怪，他就和检测着Tony生死的机器没什么两样了，就这么机械的等待某个程序启动的指令，他知道那个指令是什么，也知道那绝不是Tony希望的东西。

可他无法控制，如果不把某个念头具化成前进的动力，他其实也不知道生命该怎么继续下去。

有什么必要呢？你做什么他都看不见了，那让一切结束又怎样呢？

这想法像魔鬼的诱惑，比Tony描绘的任何新世界都来的甜蜜。他的手指痉挛了下，觉得对不起他的sir，对不起那个绝境中也从来没有自暴自弃的Tony。

Tony睁开眼睛的时候，袭击Jarvis的是无比的惶恐与惊喜，那感情剧烈的让他发不出一个音节，只能傻了一样握着Tony的手，蓝色的眼睛也是僵滞的，整个人看起来错愕不已。

“我说了，不是现在...”Tony的声音沙哑，气若游丝。Jarvis陷入一种虚幻的境地，不知道是希望Tony这样清醒却虚弱的走向终点，还是让机器拖延着生命，一秒一秒好像能够挨到永远。

永远这个词仿佛希望酿的鸩酒，Jarvis必须承认自己甘之如饴。

大概是Jarvis的表现的太异常，Tony挠了挠他的掌心示意他回神，眨巴着眼睛问他：

“你会有一个孩子的，对吗？”

Jarvis迟钝的脑子其实没有理清这句话的意思，但那是Tony问的，所以他迟疑的点点头。

Tony笑了：

“有一个家庭，里面有温柔的妻子，可爱的孩子，你会因为他们的存在而觉得日子无比幸福。”

Jarvis愣愣的点头，其实他听不懂他的sir在讲什么，只知道点头能让他露出这么开心的笑容，像讨到糖的小孩子，满心满眼无忧无虑的开心。

真好，能让他这么开心。这样想着，Jarvis也不自觉弯起嘴角，Tony又说了些什么，他继续点头，直到：

“Jarvis....帮我叫Steve进来...”

Jarvis的笑容僵住，没有动作。

“Jarvis？”

“为什么？”

“...我猜我还喜欢他。”

两人陷入长久的沉默，好半天Jarvis才结结巴巴道：

“好，好的，好的sir，我这就去...”他几乎在他的眼神里落荒而逃，自然没看见Tony追着他的目光，温柔的几乎令人心碎。

房间里顿时只剩下Tony的呼吸声，哦，还有旁边机器滴滴个不停，他清醒的听着自己生命流逝的声音，突然有些后悔叫Jarvis离开了，因为那滋味有些可怕。他不曾告诉任何人他的幻觉，周围有一团不散的阴影追着他，阴影带着如刀的寒意，每当他独自一人的时候，那阴冷就清晰得能割痛皮肤。

但他知道这是他必须独自忍受的，死亡无人分担，这大概是天底下最孤独的事情了。

他小心圈着这份孤独，不让内心的恐惧外泄，用他彻夜彻夜的工作和眼见的未来抵消所有负面情绪，那天日日逼近，他越来越清晰的认识到，除了武器，他死后一无所有。

但武器也是好的，能在荆棘里轰出大道.....

开门声打断他的胡思乱想，也切断了阴影带来的恐惧，所以他甚至好脾气的朝进来的人笑了下。

“你一次..也没来看过我。”

Steve本来以为这辈子都没机会听到他带着撒娇意味的抱怨，一时紧张的不知所措，只能像被线提着的木偶同手同脚走到Tony床边，拘谨的坐下。

坐下以后他就回味过自己刚刚犯的傻，自嘲的想着他们如今怎么走到这地步的。

“我听说你已经想起来了。”

“....你可以一开始就告诉我的...”Steve听见自己这么说，蠢透了，他心里批注。

“真令人伤心，我在你眼里居然是这样的人。”床上的人试图抬高音量，但也就比蚊鸣嘹亮那么一两分。

他的努力让Steve心头一阵钝痛，却还是配合的做出懊恼的表情道歉：

“怎么会，是我一直误会你...”

然后突然，他们就不知道该说什么了。分手的情侣有时候会陷入这种尴尬的境地，明明相顾无言说什么都不合适，却还是死皮赖脸不肯道别，怀着微末的祈求希望对方还记得曾经美好的时光。

Steve觉得自己其实是没脸见Tony的，但就算如坐针毡他也舍不得离开，眼睛贪婪的看着Tony，恨不得把他脸上每根线条都刻进骨子里。

Tony的手吃力的爬过床单来到Steve手边，那手像被碰着滚水瑟缩了一下，Steve冻在那不敢挣脱，然后小心翼翼的回握，握着什么珍宝一样连力气都要再三斟酌。

那表情让人没眼看，Tony毫不留情的吐槽：

“你像个多愁善感的傻大个。”

Steve居然还真的傻兮兮的笑了：

“那就显得你聪明。”

“哈哈..”他猫喘一样咳嗽起来，视网膜一片模糊，他没有告诉这个傻大个，其实自己都看不清他的脸了。

“Tony...”Steve颤抖的吻着他的手背：“好起来，求你...”

也许自己还挺重要的，虚荣心作祟下他喜滋滋想着，大概真的不完全是愧疚心。

“你在强人所难Steve，什么时候你也染上这坏毛病了。”

他的手背湿湿的，大概是幻觉，Tony这么安慰自己。

“你知道不是我自己想变成这样的。”

“...对不起，真的...”

“你要是觉得对不起，能不能答应我一些事情。”他自觉挺像个无赖，但这种时候他打算无赖到底了。

Steve心底冰凉一片，却慨然赴死般笑了：

“你说。”

“作为敌人我不得不承认，你们挺厉害的。”

Steve沉默的听着。

“Jarvis，Pepper，Rhodes，Peter，还有Ken，有些你可能还不认识，但将来战场上也许会过眼，他们是我很重要的人...重要到，宁愿自己有事也不愿他们有闪失的人。”

“...嗯。”

“就算，真的万不得已，也请你还有复仇者们..不要伤害他们。”

这不是请求，这真的是强人所难，Tony想要的是，Steve面临死境也不能伤害他的朋友，Steve怎么不清楚，但依旧没有丝毫犹豫答应：

“好，我会倾我全力。”

那根紧绷的弦顿时松了，Tony舒了口气，眼皮越来越沉。他大概真的是活该变成这样，居然利用对方的歉意和愧疚逼迫对方，也许里面还有一点点爱？

这么想着，他嘴角的弧度却渐渐明显了：

“你还记得我曾经和你说的，关于战争消失以后的事情？”

Steve点点头，想起Tony也许看不见，又追了一句：

“当然。”

“我想办一个什么人都能参加的party，我们彻夜狂欢，互相喷香槟，让爱跳舞的人去跳舞，爱唱歌的人去唱歌，人群欢呼或倒彩，话不投机就赤手空拳扭打在一起，打完以后就变成兄弟。当然，考虑到你这老古板的脾性，当众宣淫就免了，虽然我还是挺期待的.....”

Tony的呼吸渐渐浅了，Steve都快以为他睡着了，正为他期待的party微笑，就听到Tony小声问：

“你会来的，对吗？”

“只要你希望，不管是哪。”他语带哽咽。

Tony悄悄弯曲手指，Steve手心的温度暖烫，他合起双眼：

“那么，到时候记得结束这场愚蠢的战争。”

“.....我答应你。”

Tony仔细想了想，确定终于没什么遗漏了，满足的叹息：

“最后一个要求——原谅你自己吧，Steve。”

“我原谅你了，就....替我看看以后的世界，我等你到我坟前说给我听。”

那句原谅让他如遭雷击，Steve发怔的看着Tony的笑颜，颤巍巍的手抚上Tony的脸颊，正逢尾音提到了坟墓，乱糟糟的脑子处理不了这句话，只是依稀觉得是句很恐怖的话。

他咬紧牙，牙根几欲穿透牙肉，血腥味在口腔漫开，他盯着Tony的眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，他曾无数遍吻过这些，舌尖舔过他过分纤长浓密的眼睫，品尝他的嘴唇像品尝含蜜的花瓣。

但曾经甜美的日子终于发酵成毒液，他在他面前畏缩，唯恐自己的放肆和不知好歹使命运更加不快——

再然后，一声刺耳的嘶鸣划响空气，Steve木然看过去，看见一条不再起伏的线。

反应过那是什么意思，他整个人剧烈颤抖起来，踉跄找呼叫器的按钮，一开始手指只是打滑着在上面擦过，后来有股不知名的愤怒逼迫着他，一拳一拳砸向那个按钮。

人群鱼贯而入，有人惊呼“没有生命迹象了”，有人大叫“赶快叫Ken医生”，还有人试图搀扶他，他红着眼和那人对视，那人被他吓退，他终于又看见人群围着的Tony。

他第一次这么仇恨的思考着命运和神祇，为什么做错事情的是他，最终的苦果都给了Tony？他也不明白为什么年轻的Tony会遇到自己，如果没有曾经，只有他曾如珠如宝爱着他.....

周围没有人叫嚷了，Steve捂着脸坐在地上泣不成声。

————————

Jarvis听到警报的声音，也看见一群白大褂涌进Tony的房间，他和所有人一样闻风站起，在看见医生脸上沉重的哀切时感到了彻骨的冰寒。

Peter大叫着不信，Pepper面无表情的流了满脸的泪水，最糟糕的也许是Rhodes，他蛮横的扯开堵着门的护士，拽起坐在地上的Rogers发狠：

“你他妈和他说了什么？！”

Steve安静的不像活人，没有丝毫反应。

“我再问你一遍，你他妈说了什么混账话？”

依旧没得到任何回应，Rhodes狞笑着挥了一拳，指骨打的几乎断裂，但对方不愧是变种人，这样的力度也只让他挫伤而已。

复仇者们无不悚然，Clint率先拉住Rhodes，大声嚷：

“冷静点，我们不是盟友吗？！”说着，他求助的看向Peter。

在场的人类都冷着脸，Clint发现自己说的话毫无底气，于是陷入了难以名状的恐慌。

“Rhodes上校，请您让一让。”Jarvis突然开口让气氛凝固了片刻，Clint松了口气，心想终于有个冷静的人发话了，却见他不知道从什么地方抽出一把抢，招呼都不打对着Steve就是一枪。

Steve被轰到墙壁上，腹部多了个口，血流如注。

Jarvis保持着持枪的姿势，冷着脸又扣下扳机——砰、砰、砰！

复仇者骇然，James纵身扑倒他，缴了他的枪才止住他毫无缘由的袭击。

“听着，我知道你很伤心，也很愤怒，但这根本无济于事！”James压着他咆哮，另一边急忙让人查看Steve的情形。

“你疯了吗？就算不看在我们的份上，但你该知道Tony为了两边的和谈付出多少？”

Jarvis凝视着天花板，然后把目光移到Tony身上，眼神温柔而悲切，最后看向压制着他的冬兵，从一个刁钻的角度给了他记肘击。

脱身后他慢条斯理的整理自己的衣服，款步走到Tony旁边，云淡风轻的说：

“没有和谈，我们开战吧。”

他屏息等着，Tony依旧没有睁开眼睛。

终于，泪水悄无声息流下，撕心裂肺后反而笑起来，那双冰蓝的眼底仿佛绽开妖冶的血色，他重复道：

“开战吧。”


	12. 冷如寒霜

Chapter12

大约六百年前，泽地越野开始在变种人中流行，越野的起点在西南角一个以月为名的村庄，终点在两百公里以外的圣城——星都。

这条长逾两百公里的越野行线,据闻与金星运行轨迹重合，每年都有几万人的队伍浩浩荡荡的从起点出发，然而只有百分之一的参赛人员抵达星都。他们每夜追寻天体运行轨迹而行，整整七天七夜，到圣城的完胜者围起来点燃烈烈篝火，篝火烧一天一夜，变种人在灰烬中等待日月交替，在血色残阳里欢呼起舞，以此纪念宇宙漂泊的那些年——

他们管这叫圣礼。

燃起圣礼篝火的地方在城心广场，鸽灰色的石板地横纵南北伸展，此地终年肃穆静谧，就是最不长心的变种人也不敢在这里造次。

今天又有近一万完胜者聚集在这，草堆、木架、火油，长夜将明，他们即将踩着黎明第一米阳光点燃火堆，所有人眼里都染着狂热。

谁都不允许破坏这场仪式，他们的内心生长着信仰，笃定变种人大难不死，必然地位超然。

然而，和晨曦一起钻进城心广场的不仅有阳光，还有一颗导弹。

一万多人的广场，死伤大半，媒体倾巢而出，举国哗然。

——————————

街头巷尾疯传，已经有十万人类迁入地表，凭着精尖的武器扫荡他们曾经的居所，他们派出的军队，没有一支传回捷报。

城里城外所有屏幕都播报着战况，可很多变种人还是有种不真实的感觉，不清楚战争怎么就打响了。

战争——这个词被直勾勾的写进他们大脑，可更多人的记忆依旧停留在此前从未间断的小打小闹上，人类嘛——不过住在地下的软脚虾。

大概让所有人都措手不及的，还有人类悍不畏死的姿态，有人从战场上下来直接就疯了，整日神神叨叨的描述敌人践踏尸体的模样，每个人都弱小的像蝼蚁，但蝼蚁多了，也能架成天梯，一张张变种人从不细看的脸上，布满狰狞。

人类要灭绝他们，这个念头燎原一般在变种人之中铺散开。求生与愤怒迸发，越来越多变种人加入战场，却在基数骇然的敌人面前束手无策，难民渐渐涌向圣城。

政府说，星都绝不会破，因为复仇者在那。

——————————

Tony的死讯没包住，反而瘟疫一样在人类世界漫开，国会大肆鼓吹，Stark集团坐视不管，在日复一日，所有媒体众口一词的渲染报道下，人类终于想起Stark的好。

想起是他牵头建设能源基地，让电在地底普及，是他铺设电缆光纤，将整个地底世界勾连在一起，也是他捐巨款支持医疗机构成立，大幅度降低瘟疫的危害，还是他带着第一批走出地表的人类，拉出防御变种人的第一道防线。

一夜之间，所有媒体都像得了失忆症，齐齐忘记曾经他们扣在Tony头上的恶名，死亡商人也好，狼心狗肺也罢。

他曾经的作为通通得了美誉，人们把他捧得天上地下绝世无双，仿佛圣子降临。

Tony Stark是个伟大的人，是人类最后的希望，然而他却被变种人谋杀了。

每天都有受助于Tony的人在镜头面前讲述对他的感恩，尽管他们在他生前销声匿迹。报纸和新闻也不再追求客观，转而用字字泣血的笔触描写变种人迫害Tony的过程，他生生死死这几年变成一本本令人潸然泪下小说。

民怨终于在Stark军团正式宣布向变种人开战那一刻沸腾，所有人陷入一种错觉，他们都是Tony的复仇者。

那是一种报复式的狂欢，找到一个奋不顾身的借口，就把这变成战争。

Peter在这高涨的民情里感到迷茫，身边每个人都在谈论Tony，但好像说的不是他认识的那个Mr Stark。他们嘴里的Tony强大，坚定，慈悲，聪明绝顶之外还对变种人仇深似海。

很多人向他求证，Tony是不是这样的人，他说是，带着麻木的心情把Tony说成和电视里一样的人物，然后看着求问者心满意足的提起枪冲向前线。

内心隐隐约约觉得不对劲，却不知如何是好。

他只是不知道怎么向人描述那个半夜睡不着，焦虑惊慌的仿佛怕黑的孩子一样的Tony，没有所有人想象的强大。

一旦他试图这样说，人们便视他为背叛者，忙不迭的为Tony抱不平，说他瞎了眼养了自己这样一只白眼狼。于是谴责过后，更狂热的把Tony视为偶像。

这大概也是一种讽刺，Peter分不清这世上到底谁比谁更疯狂。

Jarvis“建议”他不要参加战争，其他人也默许了，所以现在他似乎成了狂欢人群里唯一无所事事的人，就连梅姨也要帮着准备战资。

梅姨看他的眼神总带着不忍，并且总在他尝试解释的时候打断。他有些怅然若失，也不知道怎的，某天睁眼一回头，全世界都比他爱戴Tony Stark，他成了唯一不肖的人。

然后他去找了另一个不肖的人，Daniel。

牢门破旧聊胜于无，但周围布满Stark出产的警备装置，犯人只要稍有出格就会触动武器攻击。

“看，这是谁来了，不是我们伟大的Tony Stark的——小爱犬么？”

Peter像是没听见对方的奚落，直直盯着Daniel的眼睛，冷不丁问：

“你会做噩梦吗？”

“因为Stark？怎么可能！”

“不，我说你妹妹出事后。”

“.....你想问什么？”Daniel终于装不出那副吊儿郎当的样子。

“我会，但那不是噩梦，我总梦到Mr Stark，他耍赖不睡觉，我就抱着一本厚厚的故事书念给他听，就坐在他旁边，只要抬一抬手指就能碰到他，可你知道么，我一次也没敢动....”他咧开白牙，有些羞赧的样子。

Daniel静静看着他，看得他撑不出笑容，露出疲惫而丧气的表情：

“我知道一碰就醒了，醒了才是噩梦。”

“啧啧啧，你来向我寻求安慰吗？”Daniel忍不住讽刺。

“你会梦到你妹妹吗？或者爸爸，妈妈什么的？我总觉得Mr Stark还在，有时候会不明白周围人为什么那么绝望....”他似乎自言自语起来。

“够了吧，向失败者炫耀你和你家先生感情深厚有意思?”

Peter一顿，这才又把游移的视线放回Daniel身上，他沉默了一会儿，说：

“我知道你一直怨恨当初Mr Stark带走的是我而不是你。”

这话刺痛了对方，那人面色剧变，砰一下撞在牢门上，龇牙恨道：

“狗屁！谁稀罕他那几个臭钱？”

“可你不知道，他当初试着去找你的，只是你就这么走了。”Peter冷静自若。

“...他都死了，你再来说这些有什么用？你觉得我会信？”

“那时候他听说还有一些像我一样的孩子，就叫我带他去找，然后第一面的时候，你很不友好，还推了他一把——记得？”

Daniel一噎，气势软下来，明显想起当时自负又自卑的自己，浑身芒刺扎人。

“你以为他是因为你推了他而不喜欢你....其实不是的。你以前就是个混球，那一把让他摔折了腿，当时我背着他回去，一路上没听他指责过你一句。

是Pepper和Jarvis禁了他的足，等他让人去找你的时候，你已经搬家了....后来他才消了把人带在身边的打算，转而建起了孤儿院。”

Peter伸手穿过铁栏，揪住Daniel的衣领将他拽到栅栏缝隙：

“当时我其实很想揍你，不过Mr Stark不让，你让他很沮丧，抱怨自己除了钱什么也没有了。在你们一而再再而三的抵触之后，他也会受伤，你又凭什么埋怨他？”

Daniel扯开Peter的手，退了两步，阴测测问：

“现在来说又有什么意义？你也应该满意了，现在满世界都在为他歌功颂德，还欠我痛哭流涕着道歉吗？”

“他们只是打着他的名义杀戮，全都是混蛋。”

“你找混蛋说去，干嘛找我？”Daniel满脸古怪。

“找其他人说都很奇怪....而且我们以前是朋友，很好的朋友...”

说完两人都陷入沉默。

“我总觉得他还会回来...看到这幅情形会很生气，会不会怪我们让事情变成这样...我...”Peter干巴巴的解释，甚至自己也不知道自己究竟想说什么。

“如果你知道另一件事，就会明白他才不会为目前这样的小状况生气。”

Peter神色一凛：

“什么？”

“我也是听说，”Daniel不负责任摊手，看见他追问的眼神，勾勾手指：

“他们打算把所有变种人赶进星都，然后一锅端。”他说着，冲拳击掌，啪的一声，表情兴奋。

满意的看着整个人惊呆在原地的Peter，Daniel坏笑一阵，然后立马又被扯住领口：

“你从哪知道的？”

“咳咳，放手你个蜘蛛仔！”他退了两步，瞪着Peter：“你忘了，我的能力，一般人对我哪守得住秘密？”

读心——Peter心一沉，脑子里飞快闪过一套清单，然后倒抽口冷气，他知道Jarvis打算用什么武器，不由自主吼道：

“他怎么能拿Mr Stark的武器干这种事情？那些生命，先生的愿望，他怎么可以！”

“你对我吼有个屁用？”Daniel喷回去。

Peter倏地住了嘴，神色复杂的看了对方一眼，继而头也不回的窜出去，空气里传来一声淡淡的“谢谢”，也不知道是不是Daniel自作多情后的错觉。

————————

马洛斯南角一个废弃工厂，这里被临时改造成指挥室，与变种人圣城不过五十里之遥。临窗的地方有一张四方铁桌，布满锈痕，再往上放着一张棋盘，64个黑白格子相间，因为年岁久远，黑格白格的交界线已经磨花。

Rhodes上校和Jarvis现在就就着这副老旧的棋盘下棋。

“旗开得胜，在我们意料之内。”Rhodes拿着手上的白棋，眯着眼猜测这究竟是王还是后。

“死伤惨重。”Jarvis推马进一格。

“他现在一定会骂人，他最喜欢了，气都不喘骂的你回不过神。”

Jarvis看他一眼，用鼻子嗯了一声，目光重新聚焦在棋盘上，一副很专心的样子。

“.......这样真的对吗？”Rhodes把手里的棋按在棋盘上，咬了咬牙，眼神很挣扎。

“上校，您错位了。”Jarvis好心的帮他把卡在黑白交界线上的白子归位。然后看到一只攥紧的拳头，不由把视线上抬，就见对方黝黑的脸上闪过挣扎，Jarvis的笑容一如既往，完美的好似精雕细琢：

“上校，将军了。”

Rhodes嗤笑：

“我什么时候赢过你？”他垂眼，补充：

“....你又什么时候赢过Tony？”

上校冷眼看着他不紧不慢的动作顿住，嘴角才露出因为这句话而生出来的笑意，Jarvis掩饰的低着头：

“sir很厉害。”

那颗马头在棋盒里摇摆了很久，站定的时候，盘上的棋子已经一丝不苟的各就各位。

“有时候我觉得时间过得真快，有时候又觉得根本没过去。好像我还是那个小鬼头，总在Stark家外墙下接应Tony，在他摔了一个大马趴的时候没良心的大笑，然后在保镖赶来之前和他一个拽一个开溜....”

Rhodes嘴角噙着笑，眼神悠远而怀念：

“你可能不记得了，但...也是在一次和他逃家的时候，他迷路到了一个小废弃场，然后在那里找到了你....”

Jarvis怎么会不记得，他做窝的小废弃场连空气都是泥泞的，闯进他灰蒙蒙的视野里第一角就是Tony乱糟糟的棕发，然后是他水亮的大眼睛，带着发现宝藏的惊喜：

‘Rhodes！这有个小家伙！’

他已经不是‘小家伙’了，长的比他还高，强壮的臂膀足够把整个他罩进自己的怀抱，但却胆小的只敢用眼睛盯着雷池，从不轻易僭越。

他怀念Tony没有小胡子的脸，绯红的唇，细腻的双颊，浓的像鸦羽一样的睫毛下一双柔软明亮的眼睛，笑起来像银河流过——然后越想念，越不敢想念。

“你总该记得，自己那时候可坏了，Tony叫做什么你都不，每次把他肺都快气炸了，然后咬牙切齿的跑到我面前抱怨嚷嚷‘跟你赌一年份的早餐，我总有一天叫这小崽子听我的！’，哈哈，哈哈哈...”他似模似样的学着，然后笑出眼泪，指着Jarvis用力拍桌：

“你后来真的什么都听他的了，周到的像脑子里装了‘Tony Stark思想探测仪’，那时候我就等着，一直在等他想起以前打的赌，一直等着他到我面前嘚瑟‘看，这小兔崽子终于听我的了！’....你可能不相信，其实我现在还在等。”

Jarvis握着棋盒的手紧到发抖，先是“赫赫”笑了两声，发现不知怎么才能继续绷住笑容，索性霍然起身，脚步急促的朝门口走去，走了两步又顿住：

“我去，我去看看sir....”

“Jarvis！我最后问一遍，你清楚我们在做的事情吗？”

“....那些战亡都算我，等这件事过后，我会向sir道歉...”

“Fuck！”Rhodes刚要跳脚，他想要的回答不是这个，Jarvis却没给他继续争辩的时间，眨眼人就消失了。 

——————————

教堂外是一片白玫园，圣歌飘荡，偶尔高亢的音符惊起，白色的玫瓣簌簌颤抖一阵，这里也许是如今整片大陆最静谧圣洁的地方。

Jarvis不允许任何人靠近这，就算是驻守的军队也只能在一公里以外巡岗。

教堂里也没有人，神父在收到他要来的消息时就识趣的先退下，红毯艳得仿佛染血，有零星的花瓣躺在上面，台阶上安放着一口水晶棺椁。

棺椁里铺着绒毯和鲜花，Tony就这么躺在里面。

Jarvis半跪在水晶棺旁边，凝视着里面Tony苍白的脸，他表情温柔沉静，每根线条都是舒缓的，圣歌安详，他仿佛躺在云里一样惬意。

Jarvis的眼睛干净的像雨后的天空，他执起Tony的手，小心打开他的掌心，满意的看见自己之前塞进去的那枚小小的银戒依旧安好。握着那手亲了亲，冰冷的感觉从唇上袭来，他眼睫一颤，下意识呵了口气去暖，温柔的磨搓着Tony的手背、手指、手心。

“sir....”他没有说下去，或许不知该说什么，只是想叫叫他而已。

他在那枚戒指上刻了自己的名字，那名字可怜兮兮的缩在一个大写的T旁边，知足的盘踞那个角落，仰视一般看着另一个字母龙飞凤舞张扬的姿态。

然后虔诚的把戒指又放回Tony手心——这是他平生为数不多的放肆。

“Jarvis....”他顿了顿后，继续整理Tony的发丝，似乎毫不关心身后出现的人是谁。

Peter叫着Jarvis，眼睛却一个劲盯着Tony，鼻子有些酸，但莫名的，他又有了莫大的勇气。

“我听说了，你要发射反物质弹。”

“嘘！别在这说。”

“我想只能在这说。”

“...Peter，你还小...”

“小到不知道反物质弹是什么吗？”Peter声音尖锐。

Jarvis梳过Tony的发，突然错愣的看着手上带下的发丝，一直平稳的指头颤了颤，他深深看了眼Tony，然后站起来，把那绺头发小心放进胸前的口袋。

“Peter，只是战争而已。回去基地训练吧，等把所有练习做完，战争就该结束了。”他微笑着走下台阶，无端透出傲慢与优雅。

“只是战争？”Peter有些齿冷。

“只是战争...”Jarvis抬起手，像是想要碰碰他的肩膀，Peter瞳孔骤缩，本能的向旁边闪躲，却还是慢了一秒。

锁住他手脚的锁链发出蓝光。

他难以置信的抬头看Jarvis，嘶声叫道：

“你他妈在干嘛？！”

“小孩子，别爆粗口。”Jarvis蹲下来摸了摸他的头，叹了口气：“很快就会结束的，我保证，这之前你在这里陪陪sir好么？”

“你要毁灭一座城，那里面有几十万生命，也许还有人类的，你都不管吗？”

“我们要的是彻底的胜利，很多时候那都建立在彻底的毁灭的基础上。”

“那是Mr Stark想要的？”Peter瞪红了眼，四肢挣扎，在地上不停扑腾。

Jarvis下意识看了看Tony，眼睛变成墨蓝色，牵出一个苦涩的笑容：

“该下地狱的只有我....上帝真存在的话，就该让sir踩着我的灵魂走进天堂...”他说着，朝门口走去，每一步都是决然。

没有任何人听见他之前卑微的祈求，也只有到再无可失去的时候才发现，卑微没有任何意义。

也许不够罪恶滔天，就不够惊动神灵。

Peter在他身后气急败坏的叫骂，像只被折断所有脚的爬虫一样可怜，Jarvis依稀在他身上看见自己，忍不住想笑，可这小家伙比他干净多了，陪在sir身边一定不会惹他不开心。

Peter骂累了，Jarvis的背影也已经不见，想起自己傻兮兮的跑过来结果什么作用都没起到，不由丧气非常。

Jarvis大概已经疯了，Peter难过的想，忍不住向台阶上面看，已经挣扎到脱力的手脚突然又生出力气，他缓慢而坚决的朝Tony挪去，脑子里思绪纷杂。

其实自己真的挺没用的——还剩五米。

Mr Stark会不会看错人了？——三米。

明明我什么也做不到，什么也阻止不了——两米。

其实像Jarvis一样发疯也是种解脱吧——一米。

他慢慢把头靠在透明的棺椁上，疲惫的收起手脚，像依偎在Tony身边，觉得安心又安全。

真没出息。他嘲笑自己，如果连你都让他失望了，他该有多寂寞？他这么对自己说着，然后蹭着水晶棺外壁一点点站起来。

差一点就看见Mr Stark了！他鼓励自己，然后在肚子里组织好道歉词，比如：糟糕，我果然搞砸了——不不不，太逊；或者，很抱歉，让您失望了——天，Peter Parker你还能再娘一点吗？

等真正看到Tony的那一瞬间，脑子里乱糟糟的所有想法通通凝固，他怔怔的，眼前突然闪过他浅笑着揉自己头发的画面：

能够决定自己到底是人还是怪物的，只有自己的心。

泪水毫无征兆的流出来，滴在Tony脸上，Peter懊恼而慌乱的想去擦，手却怎么也挣不出来，他抽了抽鼻子，嘴里念念有词：

“OK，冷静Peter，Mr Stark看着你呢，我猜你可以再试一次，再试两次，操，试到成为止！”他突然转过脸：“Mr Stark你放心，我不会放弃的，就算，就算全世界都放弃了.....”

挤出难看的笑容，他蹲下开始就着棺椁坚硬的边角砸镣铐，一边砸一边碎碎念：

“对不起对不起，我以后会修好它的，绝对比一开始更好看...”

那棺椁是特制的，除了样子低调奢华，材质也是无比坚硬，Jarvis从来不在事关Tony的事情上面含糊。但他手上的锁拷也是为变种人特制的，硬碰硬的情况下，Peter手腕轻易被擦破层皮，那处血肉模糊的，他却毫无所觉一般依旧自言自语：

“Jarvis要向星都发射反物质弹，现在估计已经出发了，我得快点才行....我怎么能让您失望呢？难道以后去见您，您生气的问：‘嘿Peter，你怎么办事的？’，我只能回答：‘哦，对不起，我太没用了，当时太害怕所以什么也没做。”这真他妈太怂了！”

为想象出来的滑稽画面笑的直抖，Peter用肩膀蹭了蹭眼角，心里一遍遍警告自己：别哭了，别哭了，下个月你就成年了，不能再哭了，你这样Mr Stark才不会放心依靠你！

他从来不敢说，只是真的希望Tony那时候能够靠着他喘口气，不用像被人勒着脖子一样时刻焦灼所剩无几的时间。

不过是因为他太年轻，稚嫩，弱小，Tony再彷徨也不敢在他面前露出脆弱。因为他的无能，让他最后的日子都那么疲惫——Peter酸楚的不像话，哭吼一声，空气里啪的一下，手上的镣铐开了。

他如法炮制的砸开脚上的镣铐，嘴里念着谢天谢地，然后爬起来冲出教堂。

他已经冲到门口的玫瑰园里，玫瑰的馨香混着晨露钻进鼻腔，突然住了脚，他转身回跑。喘着气停在Tony身边，裂开白牙，趴在他的棺椁边上，盯了好久才犹犹豫豫在Tony脸上印上一个吻。

然后嘴唇犯规的来到他小胡子下面的唇瓣——很凉。Peter直起身，泪痕未干的眼里都是心满意足，最后看了一眼，终于头也不回的走了。

因为太喜欢，才会小心翼翼，可这一去，也许就回不来了，谁说的准呢？


	13. 应有END

Chapter13

他没有车，只能徒步在公路和荒郊，战火已经燎开，就算是难民，人类和变种人依旧在厮杀。偶尔碰到军队，也是人类的军队，那对于逃难的变种人而言，又是末日般的灾难。

Peter握着蜘蛛丝从一棵树荡到另一棵树，他必须抓紧时间赶到星都，没时间在这拯救苍生，不过那场面真让人呕心。

一颗炮弹在五十米外的地方炸开，他被暴烈的热浪掀进草丛，惊怖的抬眼看，就见一辆坦克开来，全副武装的人类在上面拿喇叭呼和着：

“人类全部过来，我们要开炮了，杀死这些变异的婊子！”

脚步悉悉嗦嗦，那些衣衫褴褛的人欢呼起来，狂热而仇恨的目光射向被包围起来的一小团变种人。

他们之中也许有个精神异能者，Peter看见四五个神经干扰装置藏在草堆里。坦克炮缓缓对准他们，身材高大的变种人挡在最前面，他们牢牢护着身后，也许是什么重要人物，可每个人脸上都写满绝望。

人类冷漠的眼底炸开暗芒，就在指挥官要下令开炮的时候，Peter出手了——他终于看清变种人背后护着的，是一个孕妇。

强韧的蛛丝缠住炮口，他用力一拽，炮口偏了方向，坦克在对峙的双方之间轰出一片焦土。变种人被这意外之喜惊住了，反应过来纷纷兴奋的大呼：

“援军，是援军！”

边喊着，边迅速撤退。

人类却面色骤变，咬牙切齿的四下张望：

“谁，是谁！？侦查器呢，为什么没有热感反应？”

他们当然不能检测到他，他身上的隐蔽装备是Tony专门为他设计的，当时因操心他身份暴露可花了不少功夫。

悄然撤出人群，他追上那群变种人。

“Ed，剖开我的肚子，你们这样带我跑不远的，前面就是圣城了，带孩子进去！”

“说什么傻话？你要我以后怎么跟这小鬼说？我亲手杀了他妈？”

“看在上帝的份上，我只要你救我的孩子！”

Peter停在他们面前，吓了所有人一跳，包括其中那个看着已经足月的孕妇，她先是一惊，随即放松下来，朝他伸手招招：

“你就是刚刚帮我们的人是吗？”

Peter点点头，没有过去。

“孩子别担心，我们得谢谢你...你是一个人吗？跟我们一起上圣城吧，就在前面不远了。”

“...为什么去那，那不一定安全。”他沉默了很久，发现说话变得艰难。

“怎么也比外面安全，那些该死的臭虫，那些人类，仗着武器精良四处烧杀，但圣城不是他们可以亵渎的，我们有复仇者，还有阿斯嘉德...”女人眼里溢满信念，指着天空的方向，表情很虔诚。

发现Peter依旧沉默，女人扶着腰站起来想去牵他的手：

“来吧孩子...”

Peter躲开她的手，对着她错愕的表情说：

“我是人类养大的，”看到所有人瞬间警戒的表情，Peter自嘲：

“我最爱的，和最爱我的人，都是人类。不是臭虫，不是蝼蚁，你们看不到的东西，还太多...”他突然有些心灰意懒，甩甩手就往树林走去。

突然被人抓住手，他偏头，看见女人带着焦急的脸：

“你一个人去哪，那些...人才不会管你是不是人类养大的，只要发现你变异了就杀无赦！”

“我能保护我自己，如果不行，算我倒霉。”他无所谓笑笑：“我还有更重要的事情要去做。”

女人气急：

“哪有比命还重要的事情？！”

Peter想起之前从Tony那里偷来的吻，嘴角不禁泛起丝丝甜蜜：

“比十条命还重要。”

“找到了！在这！”

所有人脸色剧变，火速围到女人面前，看着一人高的草堆被拨开，人类兴奋而嗜血的眼睛露出来。

那是一小支游击军，收到集合的命令，正在往星都赶，正巧碰到这群漏网的变种人。

他们还让自己这边吃了点暗亏，一时新仇加旧恨，他们怎么也没理由放过敌人，何况其中还有个怀了小崽子。

“退后！”有个变种人发出兽吼，额上青筋暴跳。

“哈哈哈，他叫你退后，我们退，快退，喂他们吃枪子！”

“不过就是些拿武器的杂碎...”变种人啐了一声，表情不屑。

对面人类眼神一狠：

“等Stark工业研发的药剂成功，我看你们能得意到什么时候！”

“不过是药物拙劣模仿的变异，能强悍到哪去？”对面的人呸了一口。

“和他们啰嗦什么，都是要上路的人了！你还计较这些？！”人类里面有人叫骂。

人群纷纷称是，变种人面色凝重，之中有人朝大肚子的女人看了一眼，然后咬着牙一头冲向敌方。

人类明显被吓了一跳，但比他们反应更及时的是随身带的能量护罩，在变种人接触的那一刻护罩升起，那名变种人宛如撞上电网的苍蝇，抽搐着倒下。

人群哄然大笑。

接着抬起枪，瞄准，开火，一气呵成。

然而出乎在场所有人意料的是，一张强度更甚于人类的能量护罩在变种人这边支起，所有人不可思议的看着护罩的持有者，无法相信的说：

“不可能的，每个武器上面都有能量识别，变种人无法使用我们的武器。”

Peter一步步从他们背后走出来，沉静的看着对方：

“我是Peter Parker。”

“等等，他是Stark先生身边跟着的那个Peter？”似乎有人认出他了。

“Stark先生身边才几个人，你都见过？”

“他怎么会是变种人？”

“一定是他欺骗了Stark先生。”

“...不，不是的...”一个人类走出来，依旧惊疑未定，试探着问：“是你吗，小蜘蛛？”

那是一个和他出过任务的士兵，Peter扯出笑：

“是我。”

“Stark先生知道？”

“从一开始。”

沉默渐渐尴尬起来，Peter却没时间在这里继续耽搁，直接道：

“我需要你们的车和装备。”

看出人类的犹豫，他口气强硬起来：

“按照军衔，你们该无条件服从我的命令，不要逼我动粗！”

“可，可是...”

“没有可是，给他！”那个士兵喝道，然后深深看了眼Peter，问：

“您会给Mr Stark报仇的对吗？您是站在我们这边的对吗？”

报仇？Peter苦笑，但是后者他毫不犹豫的点头：

“我永远是个人类。”

马达轰轰响着，绝尘而去——留下不知所措的变种人和同样不知所措的人类。

——————————

人类大军在圣城外连城黑线，数不清的装甲车、导弹车、坦克车缓缓驶来，两方的直升机都在上空盘旋，直播战场的每一分每一秒。

这像一场旷日持久的噩梦开端，风吹过安静肃杀的战场，犹如魔鬼的步伐催进，圣城里的变种人心头发紧，惶惶的盯着城头领军的复仇者。

人类尽管像蚂蚁一样孱弱，却也像蚂蚁一样多，带着远超于他们的武器设备一步步逼近他们的家园。

走在第一排的是Stark的钢铁军团，穿战衣的，和无人操纵的。

金属折射的光冰冷锋利，像极了死神的镰刀，让人窒息。

Steve冷冷看着对面，然后下令：

“Wanda，你在后方支起防护罩，其他人跟我下去，守住第一条线。”

“你觉得我们能赢吗？”James歪歪脖子，冷不丁问。

“像我们之前说的，不要放弃和对方谈判。”鹰眼琢磨。

“我去。”Natasha上前一步。

Steve摇头，看向一直沉默的Bruce，其实最适合的人是他，但从那时候开始...他就一声不吭，何况人类大概也不可能把hulk放进自己的地盘。

“Bruce...Doctor,如果到了万不得已那一步，我希望您让hulk出来帮忙。”

Bruce瞥他一眼，没说好，也没说不好。

“诶诶诶，别那么绝望，我们都还没...”

“他不会答应的。”Steve看向远方，遥遥的和Jarvis眼神相交。

其他人也许想象不出Jarvis有多恨，但他怎么会不知道。

硝烟的味道被风送到每个角落，复仇者们跳下城墙。

Steve拿着他的盾牌，神色坚定如初，直播的媒体就由这个表情大肆鼓吹复仇者们胸有成竹，让城里人绝望之余生出渺茫的安慰。

五个复仇者站在最前线，城外有他们自己的堡垒，不远处是数以万计的人类军队。一面红色的能量墙毫无征兆在他们面前升起，所有人回头看墙上，绯红皮衣的女孩笑着招手，鹰眼低笑一声：

“谢了，Wanda。”

“那我复仇者考核可以过了吗？”女孩俏皮的声音猝不及防响起，众人也不惊奇，有人耸耸肩：

“活着回去就让你过。”

“你们太严厉了，万一我战死，还是一个虾兵蟹将怎么办？”

“虾兵蟹将也值得尊重。”Steve严肃的说。

“小心Steve叔叔，他负责你的德育测评，他说不合格，你就不合格了。”

“我可没说虾兵蟹将....”

“是Jarvis！”鹰眼跳上土堆，打断Wanda的话，他惊讶的看着对面：

“他解除装甲了。”

“别掉以轻心，除了装甲，Stark还有一系列能量甲，那是你的眼睛看不见的。”

“别小瞧我的眼睛，如果是能量甲也会有波动，我不可能忽略的。”

James三两步爬上去，和clint并肩，看了一会儿皱眉：

“他们停住了，怎么回事？”

“Jarvis命令停止，我也不知道。”鹰眼表情凝重，现在他可不敢指望Jarvis突然发现和平的可贵了。

“那是我们的人！”

“不是战士！”Steve走出掩护物，迎向对面跑来的全身狼狈的难民。

“操，Steve，你找死吗！”James伸手一捞，没拽住他，不由气的骂出来。

“等等！他笑了，Jarvis他笑了。”

听了这话，Natasha脸色剧变，惊叫着：

“cap！回来！”说着，她灵蛇一样窜出堡垒，手上的能量罩打开。

Steve脚步一顿，没有停下，眨眼Natasha已经来到他身边，能量罩支起的同时远方飞来一颗飞弹，Steve下意识举起盾牌把Natasha护在怀里。

摧枯拉朽间，能量网和盾牌化作漫天碎片。

Steve抱着Natasha飞了很远，一直撞在圣城高耸的城墙上。

城墙上留下一个巨坑。

Steve承受了百分之八十的力量，等Natasha清醒的时候，闯进视线的是他他浑身浴血的模样。

这模样也被所有变种人看见了，Steve的身体强度一直是变种人之间流传的神话，现在人类不过一击就把他伤成这样——

恐惧的漩涡在他们心底旋转。

“OMG....”Wanda喃喃着。

“Wanda，注意！”鹰眼紧张的大吼，他看见Jarvis嘴角的笑容带了点疯狂的味道，果然，他抬手一挥，人类开始开火。

前锋兵浪打一般涌来，连绵不绝，似乎永不终息。

复仇者身后涌出军队与之搏杀。

也许他们都疯了，好像完全不知道死亡是什么意思，个个都杀红眼，用自己孱弱的身躯向圣城扑去。

敌方士气高涨，己方就会示弱，城里人无不惊骇的看着城外没一会儿就垒起的尸山，更悚然的是攀着尸山而上的人类，溅满血的脸上都是狞笑：

“去死吧你们这些变异的杂种！”

“去向Stark先生忏悔吧！”

“给我儿子偿命！”

摄像头突然载入一个画面，却被瞬间移开，但所有人都看清了——一个又哭又笑状似疯癫的人类坐在一个变种人身上，正大口大口生嚼血肉。

一边嚼，一边呜咽，似狂喜，又似极悲。

这是人类。

变种人不由遍体生寒。

Natasha拍着Steve的脸，不时扭头向队伍寻求支援：

“Bruce，求你，过来！”

然后又转过头：

“你疯了对吗，为什么出去，叫人开门不就好了吗？你其实在找死是吗？你该死的狗娘养的！不就死了爱人吗？你要是死的那么窝囊Tony都会看不起你！”说着，她哽咽起来。

James是第一个到的，他手上拿着一片盾牌的碎片，面色阴沉。

Steve咳着血，耳边嗡嗡作响，但不知道是不是幻觉，他总听见Tony在他耳边低喃：停止这场愚蠢的战争。

我会的，我会的....他口齿不清的嘟囔着。

“什么？”James和Natasha忙凑近了听。

“如果我死了...把我的尸体带去给Jarvis，然后求他停下来...我们，那些武器，现在不行...赢不了的，死那么多人不值得...”

“说什么蠢话？！”James气的大惊失色。

“你知道...知道么...其实他说‘原谅’的时候..我最疼。”Steve笑了一下，谁也没听懂，谁也不知道。

“Steve？cap！Rogers？！！”Natasha惊慌的探向他的颈动脉，然后大吼：

“医疗队，该死的叫医疗队过来！”

医疗队没来，Bruce走过来了，他蹲着看了一会儿，偏头：

“能量罩和盾牌抵消了一部分冲击力，还活着。”

说完，他走向战的如火如荼的战场，奇怪的是，没人敢阻拦他。

人类突然收兵了。原本悍不畏死的士兵突然后撤，场面宛如群鸟归巢，让所有变种人摸不着头脑。

跟人类比起来，变种人的炮火像雨滴，除了波及旁翼，主军仍岿然不动稳如泰山。

Jarvis在不断炸开的炮声里觉得烦闷，神色渐渐冷了，抬头望了望天，握着手里一枚银戒吻了吻。

那一击应该正中Steve Rogers，很奇怪他明明能避却不躲不闪，Jarvis也懒得浪费力气猜测，反正一切都要结束了。

————————

地面的震颤绵延了数里，起码Peter在车上就感受到了，手心浸满汗水，差点握不住方向盘，他把油门一踩到底，心里催促着：

快点，再快点！

人类队伍渐渐回拢，一辆威武狰狞负重拖车从人群撕开的口子里开出来。万马齐喑一般，所有人瞩目着那辆车，眼里有恐惧，有兴奋，有怀疑，有不忍，应有尽有，最终凝成一滩化不开的沉默。

“那是什么？”鹰眼心叫不好，汗毛倒竖。

“不是什么好东西...”Wanda口舌发干，她远远看着车背露出的弹头，闪着寒光，看着杀气腾腾。

几辆小车护着大车开出来，在变种人士兵中间横冲直撞，一路高速飙近圣城墙下。眼见着就要碾过他们堆筑的堡垒，一声惊人的巨吼炸开，人们看着一个绿油油的怪物冲进车群。

抬手就扔出几台车。

子弹和激光都穿不透怪物的皮肤，他像史前巨兽一样蛮横的扎进对方战场，一步就是一个深坑，一拳就是一个窟窿。

“是hulk！”变种人眼里燃起希望。

Jarvis对突然出现的绿巨人视若无睹，他穿上手甲，走到控制台，遥遥朝变种人圣城鞠了一躬，这一礼投映在屏幕里让无数人心头发寒——他要干什么？

在hulk的咆哮和所有人的屏息中，一辆军车蛮横的插进双方交战的中界，刹车的声音刺耳，几乎震动整个战场。

“那又是谁？”人类交头接耳，变种人面面厮觑。

Peter打开车盖，向人类那边望了望，舒了口气，还好来得及。这口气还没舒完，他就被耳边响起的怒吼惊住了。

“上帝啊，那是Peter！快跑啊！”Pepper第一个惊呼出声。

Peter左顾，看见一个半人高的眼球，吓岔了口气，才反应过来这应该就是Tony给他说过的，Doctor Banner的另一种形态。

“冷静一点大个子！我们见过，我是Peter，记得？跟着Mr Stark的。”

“Mr Stark？”hulk纳闷的重复，然后摇头：“hulk不认识Mr Stark！”说着，又怒吼起来。

“是Tony，Tony你记得吧！”

hulk突然住嘴了，低下头，那双大的可怕的眼睛泛出水光：

“他说，Tony不在了，Tony在哪？”

也不知道Peter是怎么和那头怪物沟通完毕的，让人咋舌的是，hulk居然没有一巴掌扇飞他，反而扛起他开来的车，用几声巨吼震退围挡过来的士兵。

Peter站上车顶，脚边放着一个音箱一样的东西，他抬头扫了圈晃眼的直升机，咽着口水，把紧张的目光投向Jarvis。

“要派人把他打下来吗？”副手很恭谨的问Jarvis，才说完，就有人大惊：

“胡说八道什么！那是小Peter，我们该让人把他带回来！”

“对对对，那不是小孩子该待的地方！”

“居然和那种怪物在一起，太危险了！”

人群七嘴八舌起来，没个定论，最后还是看向Jarvis，Jarvis盯着少年，红外望远镜内他清楚的看见他的腿还紧张的打着哆嗦，沉默了很久，摇摇头——

所有人都松了口气。

目之所及皆是疮痍，Peter心绪沉重。

“我的名字，Peter Parker。”他说完这一句，头顶上咔嚓咔嚓的声音连绵不绝，天地似乎安静下来了，暗自念着Tony的名字，他深吸一口气：

“是一个变种人。”

场内真空了几秒，才有海潮一样的议论纷纷响起。

“我七岁的时候，因为基因变异，开始了远比同龄人更艰难的童年，养大我的人类，因为我控制不好力量被四处驱赶追杀，她一直没有放弃我，这也是我至今坚持自己是人类的原因之一。

我九岁的时候，碰到另一个变异的同伴，比我更凄凉，他身边没有任何人爱他。他有一个病重的母亲，被酗酒的父亲当成繁殖工具，我认识他的时候，他母亲即将分娩，有一天他很高兴的来找我，说他母亲给他生了一个小妹妹，很小，大概还没用他的手臂那么大，他很兴奋，也很开心。

但是不幸的是，他妹妹生下来就变异了，强大的异能当场震死了她母亲，所以紧接着——她被她的亲生父亲用剪刀捅死，然后我第一个朋友也没能幸免，他来找我求救的时候，身上有十几道血口子，却拉着我的手哀求说‘Peter，求你和我去救救我妹妹。’我当时想也没想就说好，要走的时候却被养大我的人类抱住。

她不肯我去，只是一个劲抱着我哭，浑身不停发抖，当时我不知道她为什么哭，为什么不去和坏人搏斗。后来我知道了，可惜我那个朋友再也没有机会知道。我们只能把他裹在一块又脏又破的白布里，等他的血静静流干。” 

除了螺旋桨和hulk粗重的喘息，再也没有任何声音响起。

“我知道你们之中也是这样。”他突然转向变种人那边：

“你们之中有人产下能力微弱，甚至没有能力的孩子，然后就和人类一样把他们杀死，丢弃，或者当成奴隶任意打杀。”

圣城某大宅：

一个浑身赤裸的少年盯着屏幕，他脖子上带着沉重的铁项圈，锁骨上一层厚厚的茧，Peter的话通过直播播出来，他麻木了近十年的眼神出现波动，嗷嗷嘶吼着开始挣扎。他的主人非常愤怒的踹了他一脚。

他呜咽着缩回墙角，眼睛仍渴望的看着电视屏幕。他几乎都快忘了自己一直等着，等着人类破城，或者干脆一把火把整个城市烧精光，他不在乎自己之后是死是活，情愿用余生交换他们的报应。

“我十三岁的时候，被Stark先生带在身边，亲眼看着他是怎么一步一步了解人类中的变种人，还有变种人中的人类。他比所有人都知道，导致这场战争的，不是有些人变异了，有些人没有，而是人和人之间的不同，像天堑一样牢不可破。

为什么他主持研发基因改造剂？不是为了报复！就算变种人掏出了他的心脏他想的也不是报复，而是消除这横亘在我们之间的不同！变种人不因强大而遭白眼，人类也不因弱小而备受欺凌！

我在人类社会的时候，觉得人类是怪物，在变种人社会的时候，又觉得变种人是怪物，可Mr Sark点醒我，造成怪物的从来不是变异，而是人心啊！

然后你们！”他指着Jarvis的方向，但Jarvis知道他指的就是自己：

“你们明知道他要的是什么，却对他的努力装聋作哑！现在更不过是仗着他爱你们，然后践踏他的梦想！他给了你们多少，你们又给了他什么！？”Peter撑在车顶声嘶力竭，他不该继续谈Tony的，那会让他情绪崩溃。

当时他那么恨Jarvis，因为眼睁睁看着Tony为之付出一切的东西，正在他手里灰飞烟灭。

牙关在颤抖，他直起腰，标枪一样立在那，撂下字字铿锵：

“你不配爱他。”

hulk摇玩具一般摇着Peter站的车，配合他的话山呼呐喊。

Jarvis浑身一震，眼眶微睁，日头晃眼，他似乎看见Peter身边一个隐绰的虚影——如果sir在这，他能想象他决定站的位置。

双腿莫名有点软，Jarvis强撑着站在那，满心苦涩。

“我知道没那么容易，但我就在这，要开炮也好，进攻也罢，就从我身上碾过去。”Peter张开双臂，眼里含着泪水，嘴角露出解脱的笑：

看Mr Stark，起码我尽力了。

似乎魔怔了一般，Jarvis缓缓抬起右臂，所有人秉着呼吸看他，心跳渐渐急促起来。

“不！那是Peter啊！”Pepper第一个扑过来按下Jarvis的手，带着哭腔的质问他怎么能这么做。

可不这么做，那些死去的人又怎么算？Jarvis茫然的看着她哭泣的眼睛，接着目光落在自己手上。

“Jarvis！够了。”Rhodes走过来，惨然的看着不远处一片尸山血海，重复着：

“够了。”

怎么会够？他的sir走了，怎么会够呢？那些人在人类身上踩了那么多年，这么点血，怎么就够了呢？

他困惑的看着周围，战士们脸上露出疲态和迷茫，显然刚刚Peter的话让他们有所动摇，可依旧站在自己的位置上，等着他发号施令。

他也知道不远处，敌人那里，他们的精神领袖生死未卜，复仇者一败涂地，变种人决计无法翻盘。

可Peter站在中间，带着sir的意愿。

Jarvis颓然垂手，扯了扯嘴角，看天，轻声道：

“回去吧。”

......................

“他们走了！人类收兵了！”第一个发现这趋势的还是Clint，他灰头土脸，却像只滑稽的猴子一样手舞足蹈。

短暂的欢呼过后，又归为沉默，变种人看着自己在人类中长大的同胞。Peter跪坐在地上望着Jarvis带领军队归营，耳畔响着hulk愤而有力的吼声——就这么成了？

他有些难以置信，瘫下来以后发现手脚不能自己的颤抖，他又哭又笑，想激动地大声叫唤：

Mr Stark！我做到了！

可第一个音节还没挤出喉咙，又想起自己亲吻过那对冰冷的唇瓣。一瞬间突然醒悟到：他早就看不见了。

热血从脚底凉到头顶，他跪在原地，刚刚的笑声全部变成嚎啕，明明救了十几万人，却早就输的一无所有。

战场定格在两军中间那个哭的上气不接下气的少年，还有绿巨人震动天地的怒啸里。

那张照片占据版面长达一个月。

————————

乌云四合，雷声隆隆，要下雨了么？

人类和变种人不由自主仰头，脸上写满疲倦。

第一滴雨落在Peter脸上的时候，他没分出它和泪水的区别，紧接而来的是紫龙一般的闪电，伴随着万钧雷霆在圣城门口落下，天色骤亮。

扬尘落定，一道健硕的人影显出，旁边站着一个稍显消瘦的身影。

Peter投以木然的一眼，慢拖拖站起来，用少年身拖着老汉一样的步伐沿着人类撤退痕迹走。

“是阿斯嘉德的人！”Peter听见身后有人喊，脚步没有丝毫停滞。

变种人像找到了主心骨，就算人类大军再来一次也变得没那么值得恐惧了。那可是神话里的人，是复仇者的至交好友。

“你怎么知道我们打仗了？”

Thor错愕片刻：“中庭的战争吾等无法介入，吾也无从得知汝等战况。”

鹰眼露出一个牙酸的表情，抱怨道：

“骨头都快被震散了也不能听你好好说句话。”

“蝼蚁的战争我们没有兴趣，我们来这是因为无色宝石。”

复仇者本来急着要去看Steve的情况，听到Loki的话却突然站住。

“看来你们的好队长果然动了无色宝石。”

“为什么现在才来？”Natasha从牙缝里挤出这句话，目光如刀，刀刀入骨。

“不怪Loki，九界其他地方也需要我们维护。”

“因为蝼蚁的事情不值得那么挂心。”Loki笑的恶劣。

“Loki！”

Loki撇撇嘴，他现在还是戴罪之身，Thor想让他在地球将功赎罪，他就必须别把这群中庭人得罪光。

“我难道没有告诉过你们，什么力量是你们不能随便触碰的？”

James上前一步：

“我的缘故。”

“啊，我知道，兄弟情深嘛，切，无趣。”

“让我看看你们的好队长为了自己兄弟要了谁的灵魂？”

他手一晃，掌心出现一块平实无奇的石头，石头中心隐隐有流光闪过，Loki却皱起了眉头。

“在九界传说里，灵魂寄居的地方是心脏。”

Natasha和队友交换眼神：所以无色宝石才要心脏做祭吗？

“一个灵魂，一个愿望，宝石本质上来说就是交易器，但是...”他语锋一转，眼神讽刺：

“谁告诉我，你们那白痴队长为什么挖了别人一颗心脏，却没有许愿？”

所有人脑子瞬间空白，紧接着就看向James。

“他应该..是许愿让我从冰里出来。”不知为何，他对这个回答有些踌躇。

“可是咒语并没有完成。”

“不是...只要挖出心脏就...”Natasha有点眩晕。

“....你们当九界至宝是中庭廉价的自动贩卖机吗？给枚硬币就吐东西？！”Loki被他们气的一愣。

“你知道硬币？”Thor佩服的看着自家弟弟。

Loki又是一噎，斜了Thor一眼简直不知说什么。

“如果，如果还没许愿...”Natasha捂着嘴，声音颤抖。Bruce裹着块布走过来，眼睛死死盯着Loki手上的石头，咽着口水：

“如果还没许愿，现在...还来得及吗？”

——————————

Peter不知道自己怎么走回教堂的。等他回神，就被里面Jarvis一头金发晃了晃眼睛。刚刚他还在几十万人面前骂他不配爱Tony，现在那股气已经不在了，Jarvis又变回那个让他崇拜的科学家。

他走进去，小心的打了声招呼：

“嘿。”Jarvis侧了侧身，波澜不惊的回道：

“Peter啊。”

Peter瞥见他怀里那把小巧的银枪，脸色倏然大变，却按捺着：

“你又来看Mr Stark了？”

“我想了很久，你是对的Peter，我其实一开始就知道这条路是错的，可我已经在这条路上了，看不见光，也看不见离开的路，所以索性想着，不如一条道走到底吧，反正，也没有更糟糕的情况了。”

“不是的...”Peter憋了很久憋出这句话。

“我其实每天都很后悔，尤其是在那时候找到sir以后，后悔当时为什么没对他好点，为什么没能让他早点发现我也是个依靠，为什么明知道变种人视人类如家畜还让他们接近他.....”他抚摸着Tony的脸，声音低沉：

“每一个为什么都无解。”

“Jarvis...”

“你知道我恨那帮人，但其实最恨的还是自己，是我没有保护好他。”

Peter射出蛛丝卷过他怀里的手枪，厉声叱问：

“你要干什么！？”

Jarvis怔怔的看着被抢走的武器，又看着Tony，突然无奈的笑了：

“Peter，你知道，等大家冷静下来，战争审判是需要一个牵头的战犯的。”

“那也不是你！”

Jarvis沉默的看着他，Peter慌了，他还不够了解政客之间的阴私，可他笃定，如果Jarvis要反抗的话，绝对不会任他们宰割。

“不可能的，Mr Stark绝对不会希望看到这样，他有多喜欢你你知道吗？我陪他说话，他三句不离你，他为你那么骄傲，一遍一遍说是自己离不开你...你怎么能，怎么能？”

Peter哽住了，Jarvis不由握紧Tony，扯出一抹笑。

可那不全是他想要的。

他心里挤满卑微又肮脏的欲望，丑陋的嫉妒每时每刻噬咬着他，让他甚至不敢靠Tony太近。

现在终于不用他在挣扎中抉择了，今后他下地狱他上天堂，也好彻底断了这痴心妄想。

想到这，Jarvis眼里闪过一丝释然。

“Jarvis！”Peter冲沉浸在自己世界里的Jarvis大吼。

吼声没有惊醒他，反而是一个绿油油的人影出现在灵柩旁吓坏了两人。

他们反应足够迅速，一个射出蛛丝，一个掏枪开火。

操！他就知道Jarvis不止一把枪！Peter恨恨地想着。

“蝼蚁。”Loki眼神轻蔑，身形微晃，蛛丝和子弹一点没挨到他，他穿过所有障碍物走到Tony旁边，弯腰仔细打量。

这一下他们俩都不敢轻举妄动了。

“离他远点。”

Loki瞟了一眼，没理。

“我们放下武器，保证不动手，只要，你别伤害他...”Jarvis说着，慢慢蹲下了把枪放下，举起双手以示无害。

Loki嫌弃的走过来：

“你们这没出息的样子，何况那男人不都死了吗，我难道还能鞭尸不成？”

他才走了两步，腿就被捆住，Jarvis已经扑在他身上压住，冰冷的枪口抵着他的太阳穴，神情冷峻：

“你是谁，怎么会出现在这里？”

“果然...无赖啊。”Loki识相的举起手，露出掌心的无色宝石。

Jarvis和Peter愣神间他虚影一晃，又从两人的压制中脱身，一屁股坐在Tony的棺椁上：

“你们之中有一个人可以许一个愿望。”

.......

“知道无色宝石吗？”他来回收无色宝石，无色宝石没被许愿，暂时不能回收，这么简单的逻辑为什么中庭人会纠结这么久呢？

Loki总算满意的看见对方脸上露出震惊的表情，稍有耐心的解释了一下那个叫Steve的蠢蛋没干完的事情。

无色宝石的使用咒语分三段，打开禁书筛选祭品、爱情魔咒烹调祭品、最后剖心许愿。然而没想到Steve那么把持不住，在爱情魔咒之外就被祭品迷了心神，以至于最后剖心了就直接忘记完成咒语这件事情。

“所以....”Jarvis克制不住浑身颤栗。

“跪下求我吧，我就把这个给你。”

咚！两人跪的没有丝毫犹豫，Loki登时觉得无趣至极，正想耍赖，却见Jarvis已经磕了几个头：

“求您。您要什么都可以，我的心、肝、脾、肺、肾，或者灵魂大脑什么的都可以，只是求您，救救他。”

“就算永生永世当我的仆奴？”

“就算永生永世当您的仆奴。”

Loki一步一步走到两人面前，看见他们的祈求和希冀清清楚楚，不由暗骂一声愚蠢。如果他是敌人，他们早就没有任何胜算了。

希望于任何人，都是一剂致命毒药。

他松开手，任由宝石滚在地上，以前这样做的时候，他总冷眼瞧着蝼蚁争抢，不过都是些蝇营狗苟的勾当。

可Peter第一个捡到宝石，却捧着给Jarvis，一脸小心翼翼如梦似幻：

“Jarvis？”.........

“Loki？”Thor不知什么时候来了，纳闷的看他弟弟抱臂站在一旁的样子。

“嘘！”Loki竖起一根指头，饶有兴趣的盯着那边。

——————————

那对眼睫颤如蝶翼，没一会儿，下面的棕色大眼睁开，含着水雾，像初生的麋鹿。

眼睛的主人困惑的皱起眉：

“Jarvis....Peter？”

“welcome home sir...”

Tony一脸无措的看着两人相拥着泣不成声。

大概长夜迷途太久，久的都快忘记，夜有天光，终须明。


	14. 番外一

番外1

“他还活着。”

Bucky在话音撞上墙壁的回声中站了一会儿，然后就是沉默，脑子里回想着医生给的诊断。

他不意外Steve会丧失求生欲望，作为才从一个被绝望和憎恨扭曲的战场上下来的战士，他知道能杀死他的根本不是身体的创口，而是内心的空洞。

“我得遗憾的告诉你，你再不醒来，恐怕又要多一个情敌了。其实矮个子大眼睛，小胡子小肚子我也挺喜欢的...”

他叹了口气，自言自语：

“别说他还是个天才，鹰眼和寡妇已经厚着脸皮挤进人类的基地了，你就算想和他道歉也得排队......现在还有一堆事情等人做，听说他脾气差得很，醒来以后更是，但那帮怂包一点也不敢违背他，所以重新商定协议还有之后的领地划分之类的事情都得你来牵头...”

“说真的，你去天堂找不到他的，他回来为祸人间了...所以，你看着办吧。”

他又叹息一声，以前就有点恼Steve的性子，牛一样怎么也拽不回来，当然这其实也不能全怪他。

“哦，忘了说了，Stark在筹建一所学校，校长写的是你，你要是还不醒，他们就当你死了，会在学校面前立你的碑。当然碑上怎么写由他们做主，不过你也不关心这种事，但如果你不能管事，担子就得落在Stark身上，他为此暴躁的很....”

絮絮叨叨一阵，James住了嘴，下巴线条紧绷，喉结咕噜了一下，再响起来的声音干涩：

“其实...我很抱歉，兄弟。”

虽然这不是他的错，但他没办法不感到抱歉。

就像Tony没办法不对现在的情况抓狂一样。

——————————

他也许睡得太久了，一场战争不声不响开始又结束，睁开眼就看见哭的一个赛一个惨的小鬼，开始他有点懵逼又有点内疚，尽管觉得真不能怪自己，却还是乖乖听话了几天。

“我知道你很无聊，但我们等Bruce的诊断出来再说好吗？”Pepper摸摸他的头，表情堪称慈爱。

看着上帝的份上，Tony简直不敢回忆以前那个会用文件盖他脸的小姑娘了，那是多少年前来着？八年还是九年？好像有点上辈子发生的错觉。

“可是我很好，胸口不疼，头也不晕，手脚有力，没准我跑的比Peter还快呢。”Tony小小声抗议着。

说真的，他问自己，怎么在暴跳如雷的Potts小姐面前还能理直气壮，现在就怂的像她儿子一样了？

“我知道，但总得有信得过的人判断才好，一个不知道...“Pepper瞥了躺在沙发上悠哉悠哉晃腿的Loki一眼，皱眉，口气颇为不满：

“一个不知道哪个星球冒出来的新型种族，谁说靠得住呢？”

Tony看过去的时候Loki正在往自己嘴里送一枚樱桃，他收回视线，表情无辜：

“你说这只小鹿斑比？听说是神来着，技术层面上虽然无法解释，但精神层面还是值得相信的...大概？”他将信将疑的补了一句。

闻言，Loki摆头，坐起来挑着眉：

“你就这么判断你的救命恩人的？”

“听说神的肚量都很大。”

“...居然没有人怀疑说这种话人的居心。”

“你在承认自己是个小气鬼吗？”

“...你现在开始赞颂我的宽宏大量还来得及。”

Tony若有所思的扭过头，嘟囔道：“好吧，Pepper你是对的。”

Loki气急，掏出权杖指着Tony：

“不知好歹的中庭蝼蚁，你在挑战神的威严。”

“Bruce现在进展怎么样了？我知道基因改造项目也是他在盯，但一个身体检查而已....”

“你没有听到我吗？”Loki面色阴沉。

“警告！警告！监测到异常能量波动，防御系统启动中，3、2、1...”

随着Friday声音落下的是一道淡蓝色的能量罩，Loki先是一怔，随即用权杖尖端捅了捅罩壁，很结实，没捅穿，一脸吃瘪的收回手杖——他还不想把房子炸了，不然修的又是他。

“出了什么问题吗？”Peter在能量罩升起来的第一时间就冲了进来，先看了看Tony，他完好无损，暗自松了口气，于是故作镇定的抱手走进来，十分自然的挡在Tony和Loki之间。

“早安，Mr Stark！”

“喔喔喔，看看谁来了，我的小奴隶，你难道不该先向我问好吗？”

Peter想了想，转过头身子没动：

“你也早上好，Mr Laufeyson。”

“小奴隶？这又是什么时候的事情？你们到底还瞒了我多少？”

“还不少呢，除了这只小虫子，向伟大的邪神投诚的还有只叫Jarvis的小虫子....”

“因为Laufeyson先生对这种主仆游戏有异样的癖好，为了让他适应地球的环境，我和Peter商量后决定配合他。早安sir，以及，您的早餐。”

Jarvis托着托盘，早餐是淡奶油蛤蜊汤和芝士烤鸡肉三文治，很丰盛，Tony一下子就觉得自己饿了。

“游戏？”Loki眯起眼，声音阴森：“你们还真敢，想看看游戏能认真到什么程度吗？”

他说完，Peter和Jarvis浑身都绷紧了，表情戒备而恳求。

他们一开始对Loki是欢迎的，当然，那是在知道他是帮助变种人的阿斯嘉德之前。那感觉就像知道了对方卖了自己，结果发现自己还在帮他数钱一样荒诞，Pepper这么形容。

“你们可真够孩子气的。”Tony大概是全场唯一不紧张的人，他翻着白眼，赤手抓起三明治往嘴里塞，双颊像仓鼠一样鼓起来。

Loki本来已经出离愤怒了，他瞪向罪魁祸首，对方毫无悔意的用那双溜圆的眼睛瞪回来。他像只斗鸡仔，自己估计也像，Loki突然醒悟到。

“哼...”他哼着，收回眼神，一个劲腹诽着人类这种奇怪的生物，也不知道无色宝石看上他什么了。

“OK，Friday，解除防御，在家里不用这么大惊小怪。”他包口包嘴口齿不清，也难为Friday能识别。

浓郁的芝士香在嘴里扩散，鸡肉细滑，这个三明治的味道可以打十二分，Tony把剩下的面包推进嘴里，又从盘子里拿了一个，扔了个眼神给Jarvis和Peter，径自走向沙发。此时沙发已经被一个长手长脚的外来神占据，那神挑衅的看他一眼，右腿一挪，把沙发上唯一还能容纳一个屁股的角落也填满了。

Tony眼皮跳了跳，三下五除二把早饭扔进嘴里，看了看油腻腻的手指，又看了看Loki。

Peter头皮有些麻，忙出口道：

“我想起我房里还有一套沙发，超级软超级赞，给我一分钟，不不不，二十秒，我马上搬到这....”后面的话在他喉咙里堵车了，他目瞪口呆的看着Tony大大咧咧坐在Loki小腿上，还恶意扭了扭。

他们仨暗自抽了口冷气，Jarvis浑身紧绷着在Tony把手上的油揩在Loki奢华的衣角前抽出手帕，温柔而不容抗拒的擦干净他每根手指，顺便也防范着Loki把他踹出去。

这很丢人，Jarvis不能让Tony难堪，所以结论：Loki果然好烦。

但出乎他们意料的，Loki没有妄动，他似乎对小腿骨传来软绵绵又极副弹性的重量毫无所觉，依旧不紧不慢的吃着茶几上的樱桃。

反倒是Tony，他坐了一会儿就觉得不舒服了，可害他不舒服的人还那么享受，他觉得不爽，所以抢了盘里最后一颗樱桃，还抱怨：

“你的骨头梗到我了。”

Loki挑眉，抬起那条腿顺道把Tony整个人也稳稳端起，从技术水平上来说这姿势足以出现在马戏团的舞台上，但上方没有经过专业训练的人还是一个趔趄差点栽下去。

Jarvis守着把他抢了下来，动作几乎和小蜘蛛的蛛丝一样迅猛，Pepper气急败坏的大叫：

“你这会吓到他的，你不知道他心脏....”她猛然收声，气氛尴尬的凝固住。

Tony含着樱桃核，吐也不是不吐也不是。他有感Loki是在玩笑，其他人没他那么乐观，他们可不会因为Loki在这吃了几颗樱桃就断定他是友非敌。

不过自己确实反应过激了，Pepper掩饰性的理了理鬓角，清清喉咙：

“三天后国会大会，会现场直播，变种人那边也会出代表，大概是进行战损评估还有之后的领地分割协定，你只需要做些讲话就好，讲稿明天就能出来，你看看心里有数就行....这些事情我会处理好，你安心...”她语塞了，根据初步诊断，Tony的一切身体机能都完好，甚至可以说是他这么多年来最健康的一段时间。

“所以我可以进实验室了吗？”他把樱桃核压在舌下，眼里闪着亮光。

“还不行，Bruce的报告没出来前你不能接触你那些小玩具。”

Pepper的拒绝几乎不假思索，Peter带着羞愧的把打算给Tony解闷的“小玩具”压进裤兜。

觉得自己口气有点硬，Pepper柔声安慰道：

“你可以让Jarvis陪你出去走一走，花园里的茉莉都开了，还有你去年栽的树苗，是桑葚树，现在结果了。林子里还来了几窝蜂雀，实在无聊也可以去找一找....”

Tony又翻白眼：

“棒呆了，世界上最伟大的发明家要去做农民了，没准还是一个糟糕的农民。”

Pepper假装没听见他的牢骚，尖细的高跟踩过地板，她站在Tony身边无意识的摸着他的头，眼睛盯着窗外：

“今天天气很好，但日头比较盛，得叫Jarvis顺便做好防晒措施...”她笑着，弯腰吻了吻Tony的脸颊：

“茉莉很香，你会喜欢的。”

“我得走了Tony，照顾好自己。”她又亲了亲他的额头，用手梳着他没有打发蜡的头发，眼里盛满柔软的笑意。

等Pepper的身影彻底隐在门后，Peter才松了口气，他蹲在Tony身前：

“我很抱歉现在得和Pepper小姐站在同一阵线...”

“小叛徒。”Tony嘟囔着。

Peter讨好的蹭了蹭他的手：

“学校已经选好址了，但他们想要我做首席导师，还在等您的首肯，这是真的吗？我是说，现在就去当老师？可我还没成年呢！万一误人子弟怎么办？而且要是碰到讨人厌的家伙是不是就不能和他打架了？”

“得了吧，你还导师，等学校落地乖乖进去读书。”

那颗提了好些天的小心脏顿时落回肚里，Peter笑开：

“我已经快完成所有训练项目了，等过了两天后的考核，大会那天我就有资格成为您的一线安保，想想超激动的，祝福我吧Mr Stark！”

Tony的表情却有些绝望：

“我祝福你个大头鬼，得了，现在连小Peter都比我忙，明天估计dummy都有工作了，而我呢？全世界唯一游手好闲的天才，唯一的工作还是去花园捉蜜蜂....”

“是蜂鸟。”

Tony白Jarvis一眼：

“而你，全世界仅次于我游手好闲的天才，得帮我把那窝蜜蜂酿成一窝蜂蜜。”

面对他的悲叹，Loki嗤笑：

“你现在像被他们圈养的小奶狗。”

“彼此彼此，被流放的小鹿斑比。”

“别逼我踢坏你软绵绵的小屁股。”

“哦，来呀，踢屁股的鹿神？”

Loki眯眼：

“为了让伟大的邪神不计较你的冒犯，中午甜点吃焦糖布丁。”

“哈！听过一句话叫客随主便吗？你的房东兼饲主中午想吃巧克力甜甜圈，Peter，要中心街三十二号那家的。”

Peter呆头呆脑的点头。

“愚蠢的蝼蚁，那种油炸面包圈哪比得过布丁！？”一言不和，Loki又掏出权杖。

“你居然管甜甜圈叫油炸面包圈，哦，我忘了，维京人还在用石锅炖不放盐的猪肉呢！”

“甜甜圈会有的，布丁也会有的。”

Jarvis像唯一成熟的大家长，耐心安抚两只不省心的小鬼。他欠了欠身，顺手结束了这场三天里不知发生过多少遍的争执，然后走向厨房。

“Peter，中心大街三十二号。”

“是Mr Stark，现在就去。”小伙子腾地跳起来，哧溜一下就没影了。

等屋里只剩下他和Loki，Tony脸上才挂出落寞，Loki很嫌弃的用脚尖顶了顶他的屁股：

“有本事就在他们面前哭给他们看。”

Tony愤怒的坐在他肚子上，说得轻巧。

“你以为Bruce的报告真要这么久？还有为什么所有人都那么忙，Jarvis却还有空整天陪着我？”

Loki摩挲着下巴，想起当时远在云端瞥见的Jarvis，他站在战场中央，整个人带着最极致的疯狂，和现在优雅得体的男人根本不是一个人。

“你养了一条了不得的疯狗。”

“....你才是狗！”Tony掐住Loki的脸颊用力扯着——反正神扯不坏，顺嘴，把在嘴里呆了很久的樱桃核吐在他身上。

“....Tony Stark！！！”


	15. 番外二

番外2

日风和煦，适合踏青。

中心街南北向，大路笔直，三十二号是家面包屋，招牌上挂着喜人的胖老头，胖老头腰上圈着撒满糖霜的面包圈，笑容可亲。

街坊邻居一直谣传Stark要收购这家面包屋，让里面的师傅专门为他做甜点，所以这段时间三十二号的生意越发的好，Peter到的时候，店门已经拖出老长的排队尾巴。

他表情懊恼，看了看时间，不知道能不能赶在午饭回去。

“嘿，Peter！”

Peter侧身，看见一头姜黄色的头发，错愕了片刻问：

“你好，你是？”

“我？我儿子是这家的甜点师傅，这不重要，你在帮Stark先生买点心吗？”

“是，是的。”Peter怔了怔，然后来了精神，笑容陡然热情。

“Mr ？”

“Dave，你可以叫我Dave。”

“好吧Dave，我是要买午餐点心，所以你....”Peter希望对方把话接下去。

“我就说Stark先生爱死我家面包了！”他的大嗓门引来前面好些人的侧目，为此他更得意的说：

“就上次，他一口气吃了七个甜甜圈，哦，八个，芝士的多吃了一个！”

Peter不知道上次是哪次，但听了他的话，脸成功绿了一半，Dave洋洋得意：

“整条街还有谁手艺比John好？Stark先生特意说了，下次穿战甲来替我们宣传。我们就说，不用那么麻烦，没有什么能比让他满意更棒了。要知道那是谁？要不是有他，我们怎么能顺利在这条街落户？还有SI的钢铁军团！上帝啊，我们一家每天最期待的就是它们巡街的时候了，简直不能更赞！”

在他的喋喋不休中，众人更坚信了Tony要买下这家面包屋的想法，攒动的队伍越来越长。

“...哦，对了，孩子，你不是要帮Stark先生买甜甜圈吗？站在这干嘛？”

Peter倏地回头，刚刚站在他后面的人已经没影了，他把头扭回来，定定的看着面前的大叔。

Dave被看的尴尬，干笑着拽着Peter的胳膊往侧门走：

“快快快，已经这个点了。”

谢天谢地他终于上道了，Peter松了口气，终于知道曾经别人和自己说话时候的那种想插嘴却无从入口的滋味。

“等等，那是什么？！”

他晃眼看见一团半人高的篝火，但定睛却发现不过是酒红色和深棕色的奶油交裹，缠绵向上绕成一座哥特式城堡的尖顶，堡顶点缀着白色的拉花，抢人眼球——一个巨型蛋糕，红墙黑顶，精致到大门的木纹都栩栩如生。

不如说是艺术品。

“这简直awesome！”

“我儿子做的！打算完工以后送去给Stark先生，我们全家都很感谢他。”Dave挺着胸，鼻子下垂着的胡子随呼吸晃悠。

“我能学吗？我生日快到了，不不不，我是说Mr Stark答应给我一个生日趴，我也答应他包办当天的点心，但我手工没那么好....好吧，你把这个送过去我就彻底没戏了。”话说的他很沮丧，连头发都耷拉下来，活像只落水的小奶狗。

“说什么话？教，怎么不教！我是他老子，我叫他教他就得教！”

这话让Peter的双眼蹭的亮起来——所以接下去Dave的倒霉儿子苦着脸收下一只兴致勃勃的小蜘蛛，而Tony，收到了一份外卖。

说真的，外卖？他家小蜘蛛被人绑架了吗？

Tony面无表情的往嘴里塞了一口，想着这件事的可能性。

“boss，国会议长电话。”

“我不在。”Tony嚼着甜甜圈，说话带了股巧克力的香甜，弄的Loki心痒痒。

于是一只手堂而皇之在盒子里摸走最后一个甜甜圈，Tony摸了一把空，怒了：

“你不是只吃布丁吗？”

“你家仆人效率太低。”

“恕我转述Jarvis的原话，”Friday的声音及时响起：

“如果不是您擅自调高烤箱的温度，相信第二盘烤布丁也会在您面前。”

“科技白痴。”Tony眼神轻蔑。

“我为你们还在忍受如此低效的魔法默哀。”

“默哀完毕，把手上的东西还给我。”

Loki看看Tony，然后迅速咀嚼手里的面包圈，等咽下最后一口，他勾出优雅的笑容：

“布丁分你一个。”

“那明明也是我的，我的材料，我的烤箱，我的模具。”Tony皮笑肉不笑，哀切失去最后一块甜甜圈，不过这也给他借口逛逛那“绑架”了他家蜘蛛仔的面包屋。

“boss，国会的人在大门口。”

“我没有拒绝他们的拜访吗？”

“是的，但这恐怕还不足够。”

“聪明点，别开门。”

“他们带了武装军队。”

气氛顿时不一样了。

Jarvis把布丁盘放在餐桌上，然后捡起一块白色的餐巾擦手，他走到Tony身边：

“Friday，放出监控影像。”

那是一支全副武装的军队，每个人手里拿着冲锋枪，队伍护着个西装革履的中年人，中年人有些斑秃，胡子斑白，鹰钩鼻，眼神犀利，看着就不好相与。

“是参谋部的Abel。”

Tony眼神凝重，点了点头。

“我很抱歉，sir。”Jarvis放下餐巾，手犹豫了一下，终于还是按上Tony紧缩的眉。

“为了什么？”

队伍逼近大厅大门，连Loki都不满的站起来：

“这也是中庭传统，不请自来？”

“不和阿斯嘉德一样么？”

“我来的时候难道带武器了？”Loki不满。

“没，你只带了你的鹿角，小可爱。”

“你该注意自己和神说话的口气。”

“Friday，启动所有战甲。”

————

砰！砰！砰——闪着金属冷光的铁甲如落雨般砸在地上。

武装部队应声举起冲锋枪，却不知该瞄准哪一架。

“放下枪，我们不是来打仗的。”Abel从人堆里走出来。

“Friday，保持记录，注意备份。”说着，Tony一马当先走了出去。

“Mr Stark，很高兴看到您身体健康。”

“你们表达高兴的方式真有意思，56型冲锋枪，射程一百到两百，可带刺刀，难道军部问候的方式都这么别开生面。”

“我们无意对您不敬，这些家伙都是防范您身后的人的。”Abel不知从哪拿出一个信封，抽出里面的文件大声朗读：

“Jarvis Stark，涉嫌大规模是制造违禁军火，造谣煽动舆论民情，刺杀国会要员等三十四项战争罪，现被最高法庭受理审判，这是逮捕令，您请过目。”

Tony瞟了眼，没做声，反而打了个响指，战甲头部冷光一闪，齐刷刷露出枪口，子弹蓄势待发。

“瞧见了...”

“如果您要拘捕的话...”Abel脸色难看。

“拘捕？我怎么会拘捕？我是说你看见我这的火力配备，看住一个Jarvis绰绰有余。”

“可是...”

“你担心我会徇私？”

Abel没有反驳。

“颁发逮捕令之前有人告诉过我？”

“这是最高法庭的决定。”

“就算你们拿着SI出产的武器，靠我创办的基金过活，享受着我领导的和平，也不能让你们在把我的人带走前给一份清楚的交代？”

“这是民众的意思。”Abel脸色难看。

“你真想看民众的意思？那好，我会让你们看见的。”

“Mr Stark！”

“从今天开始，Pepper会提交这十年来SI支付的一切财务报表，你们需要找下一任金主了。”他护着Jarvis走进门，听见背后子弹上膛的声音，身子被Jarvis揽进怀抱。

“等公投结果吧，Friday，送客！”

“我恐怕您这样做会以包庇嫌犯的罪名被起诉。”

Tony停下脚步，侧头：

“我等着法院的传单。”顿了顿：

“你的位置也许要让给我了。”

挑衅的话落地，就有数十把冲锋枪瞄准他，浑然不顾身后虎视眈眈的钢铁军团。Loki插进两方中间，挑眉握着权杖，鎏金的尖端指着脸色漆黑的参谋长：

“你们中庭人，为什么这么喜欢在人吃饭的时候来打扰呢？”

“你是谁？”

回答他的是权杖挥舞带动的劲风，啪嗒一阵，士兵手上所有枪支都飞出去，回眸看他的眼神都是惊骇。

“蝼蚁。”Loki哼了一声，跟着Tony和Jarvis走进门。

一直到坐上餐桌，Tony也没有出一声，Jarvis也淡定的摆置餐具，甚至还不忘把焦糖布丁放置妥帖。

Loki忍不住暗赞一声。

这些天，该担心的都担心完了，Jarvis最终想通，左右唯一的审判权都在Tony手上。

“就完了？”Tony看了上桌的食物一眼，面无表情。

“还有一道主菜，马上就好。”

“然后？”

Loki舔了舔汤匙，静观房东先生和他的小仆从的事态。

“是我干的。”

Tony大力拍了桌子一巴掌，Loki面前的布丁杯一跳，惊得他连忙护住。

“你如果和国会那帮老头子一个智商水平，我刚刚就该让他们把你带走！”

“但我确实任他们打着您的名义发起战争，提供武器，布置每场战役，每条进攻命令都签着我的名字，甚至最后决定发射反物质炮的人也是我。”

他听说过，不过告诉他的人用词含糊，总是顾左右而言他，指尖不由颤了颤，那次Jarvis差点一并杀了Peter。

“为了讨好国会？”Tony皱眉，摆明不信。

“因为我失去了您。”

他缓缓弯曲膝盖，半跪在Tony跟前，右手叠在胸前：

“我很抱歉，事起于我的偏执，没有您就没有一切。”

Tony咽了咽口水，声音发涩：

“那为什么现在要认罪，认了就是离开我，你难道不清楚？”

Jarvis愕然抬头，眼睛因为喜悦亮的惊人，之后的笑带着小心翼翼：

“我哪也不去。”

“很好，我们再一次达成共识....”Tony的眼珠子在屋子里四处游移：“他们想要替罪羊，把事情全推在你头上可没那么容易。打击你也是打击我，真是我好脾气太久，久到让他们忘记他们坐到如今的位置靠的是谁....”

“sir，”Jarvis打断他略显紧张的碎碎念：“您那次问‘为什么喜欢的不是我’还有效吗？”

Tony猛然噎住，眨眨眼，干巴巴回嘴：

“哪，哪次，我怎么不记得...”

“我会让您喜欢上我的。”他执起他的手，虔诚烙下一吻，再抬起脸，眼神温柔如晴空碧洗。

“我才不会喜欢一个要吃牢饭的。”Tony别开头咕哝。

“如果您是狱长，或者您有意做我下一任金主？”

“我很贵的，你做好心理准备。”

“我有的，我没有的，”他圈住坐的直挺挺的Stark现任总裁，掌心隔着一层棉布感受他的温度，紧了紧臂弯，他把头埋在Tony怀里：

“都将是您的。”

被圈住的身体慢慢放软，头顶上传来Tony不满的嘟囔：

“小混蛋...”

Loki含着布丁勺，突然觉得索然无味，对面那头金毛登时变得不顺眼了——

油嘴滑舌的中庭人。

他黑着脸，忿忿的挖了一大块布丁。


	16. 番外三

番外3

“这是Stark的原话？”

Abel凝重的脸上阴云密布：

“撒谎对我有什么好处？”

“别那么敏感，我只是怀疑一些言语修辞。”

“还是那句话，有什么好处？”谈笑的人对上Abel阴鸷的眼睛，话音一涩，色厉内荏道：

“谁知道呢，也许你和Hammer的行事败露了？”

“别把自己摘那么干净，这件事委员会投票通过的！”

“你们居然指望Justin Hammer这种玩意能取代Stark，”那人露出嫌恶的表情：“他制造的机器人至今还只能在流水线上作业。”

“说的你好像没在他送钱来的时候笑的像狗一样呢！”

“好了！吵够了就闭嘴！”

主座上的人打断他们的针锋相对，那人不年轻，双眉间烙着刀刻般的纹路，一双眼睛像鹰隼，扫向大堂时就像在自己的领地逡巡，随时准备袭击猎物。

Abel和他的同伴都住了嘴，尽管眉眼依旧透着不甘。

“Stark，Potts...Jarvis...”他念一个名字停顿片刻，似乎仔仔细细咀嚼过每个字母，眼睛迸出慑人的光：

“早作打算也好，世事无常，谁能想到他那样的身体都活下来了。”

“可不是？上次他还咳得痨病鬼一样，我们居然还操心他死的太早怎么办...”Abel嘴角抽搐了一阵，笑容古怪而讽刺。

“所以跟自己人吵有什么用？你们可得清楚，和平是庸碌的产物，Stark现在想要的，是拔我们的根。”

但哪有那么容易？！座下众人狠狠咬牙。

“他得死。”

“恐怕没那么简单了...”

主座的人斜他一眼，撑着长桌站起来，身边立即有人递上手杖：

“我不在乎他是怎么死的，病死的也好，意外死的也好，甚至被变种人杀死的...也好。”他眯着眼擦擦手杖顶端的红木，口气飘忽，满意的磕了磕地面：

“明白了？”言罢，他被一群助理保镖簇拥着离开。

————————

“上帝啊，他们居然带军队到这里来！还想告你！简直无法无天！”Pepper把高跟鞋踩得剁剁响，后来Tony的注意力全集中在她脚下的地板上，等着看那是不是会留下几个弹坑样的痕迹。

“这帮吃里扒外的东西，要动手也得先把这些年吃Stark的吐出来！...Tony！”

“嗯嗯？啊？”Tony下意识转了个圈，看在上帝的份上，他觉得自己跳了一下午的踢踏舞都没能让这姑娘相信他安全无虞。

“停停停！转什么？”Pepper哭笑不得的按住他。

“我以为你又要检查伤口什么的...好，没事？”

“谁说没事！他们明显有恃无恐，难保之后不会有更激烈的手段。”

“Come on！他们还能依仗什么，最多不过Hammer那个蠢货。”Tony耸耸肩，不以为然继续道：

“我现在就能让Friday黑了他家服务器看看里面藏着哪些肮脏的小秘密.....不是我不能，只是不想而已。”

“是是是，宝贝你没有偷窥癖。”Pepper翻了个白眼，埋头在文件夹里写写画画，突然啪的一下，她合起文件夹：

“后天的大会...就不参加了吧。”

“没可能。”Tony端起他的大号马克杯，瞪着那双大号的蜜色眼睛：

“Stark从不怯场。”

Pepper眨了眨眼，有些心神不宁的扇着文件夹：

“我知道，但我总觉得那天会有什么幺蛾子。”

“保安队，铁甲团，还有保镖团，我确定自己没有少付一次工资，而且我还是钢铁侠。”

“别告诉我你到时候会穿战甲！”

“我觉得可行。”Jarvis突然插入他们的谈话。

“呃，事实上，我开玩笑的。”Tony有些尴尬的挠着自己的小胡子。

“有备无患，sir的安全在第一位。”Jarvis垂目，显然不为所动。

“那可能给出错误的信号，人类根本没准备停战...”Pepper显得忧心忡忡。

“也许吧，但带着总没坏处，Mark5怎么样？”他偏头问Tony。

老天，饶了他吧，Tony翻了个白眼：

“我宁愿相信Peter。”

“Peter的能力很有可能被分配到外围监视，而且他身份特殊，我对此保留意见。”

“我觉得你们紧张过度了。”为了嘲笑他们，他喝了一大口杯子里的牛奶，小胡子上沾了环奶圈，仰着下巴有些得意的数：

“我身上有等级最高的防护罩，三十米范围内有超过五十名安保，三十米以外更是不胜枚举，其中不乏Peter这样的能力者，何况你全程盯着会场，我简直不知道你们在担忧什么。”

“对这件事再小心我也不会反对，就算是三米，对于有些变种人来说足够了。”他和Pepper对视一眼，已然有了默契，看样子是接受Mark5了。

“我是不是已经失去了反驳的权利？”Jarvis没做声，唇线弧度却柔软，递上纸巾，伸手在他唇边划了一圈，指尖带下白色的奶渍：

“您，这里。”他两指揉擦，眼神宠溺。

“咳，好吧，好吧...”Tony干咳了声，接着就是咕哝，好像做出了什么天大的妥协一样——他就知道只有咖啡最棒！

..........

凌晨四点半，Peter被重物坠地的巨大声响惊醒，在床上做好戒备姿势后看见Potts小姐可亲的笑，不由心生悚然，一低头，就见她脚边的黑色巨包，他像被针戳了一样蹦起来：

“要出发了？几点了！”

接着时间后推一小时——

他盘查了国会五角大厦五条大街四十三条小巷，甚至巷子阴沟里的每只老鼠都仔细盯梢。确认没有异样后，他吐出口气，右手搭在右耳上：

“Final check，done！”

等藏在耳廓里的耳机传来同样的消息，他眉头舒展开，忍不住伸了个懒腰，仰了仰天际泛出的鱼肚白，眉头重新聚拢，暗地里念念有词的重复了一遍今天的行程：

会议安检8点钟开始，大会9点钟正式召开，以Tony的惯性，估计8点55才能到场。在正式安检之前Stark工业的安保团有权提前三小时排查危险，这些时间处理掉来自武器的威胁绰绰有余。

所以真正需要防备的，是那些和他一样的变种人。

因此，他的神色并没有因为第一轮工作结束轻松多少，反而随着时间的临近，每根神经像张满的弓弦一样紧绷。

和他境况雷同的还有Jarvis，尽管他表面一派如常，却在凌晨两点钟的时候睁开了双眼，清醒的仿佛从来没有睡着过。

他也确实没有真正入眠，忧虑扰的每个人不得安宁，他也不能免俗。这严格算起来是Tony康复后第一次公开露相，眼前的平静下暗涌着多少凶流几个小时后就能见分晓，他的sir无疑是处在漩涡中心的那个人。

Jarvis赤着脚走到窗前，凝视着深渊一样的夜色，伫立片刻他走向落地灯前的小桌，拿起上面的点火器点燃一根香烟。

他不抽烟，也不喝酒。只是昏黄的落地灯下那枚燃着的红点散发的热量，以及尼古丁特有的苦涩芬芳能让他静下来。

那是根长烟，身子细瘦而白，因而烧的特别快。它在两根同样细瘦苍白的手指间优雅的过分。Jarvis的眼睛倒映着烟头的红星，一直看着那点靠近烟尾，他摁灭烟屁股，掸了掸不经意染上手的烟灰，随意拿了衣架上的外套披上。

那盒烟不属于他，属于Tony，很年轻的Tony。在他还会用威士忌混伏特加咕隆咕隆一口灌下，而丝毫不顾及身体的时候，他同样喜好各种烟草。烟草在地下是稀罕物，就算旱地里老汉随意卷的旱烟都少见，更别提Stark家那奢侈的收藏品。

Jarvis第一次看他抽烟就看呆了，那时是一根雪茄，他用白牙咬着巧克力色的烟头，吞吐间烟雾缭绕，他的脸这般氤氲显得格外妖娆。他记得空气中浮动的甜香，有点醉人，也许是他的痴迷表现的太明显，Tony误以为他也想学烟，还好生教训了他一番。

“小屁孩，这对你来说太烈，也太早。”然后开始兀自碎碎念：

“怎么不学学好的，机械工程不及格的话看我怎么修理你...”

真奇怪，明明自己不是清教徒却总管别人犯不犯戒律，Jarvis当时心里一个劲管他叫虚伪，以至于连开始那股怦然心动都淡却了。

尽管Tony还是送了他一条长烟，尽管他送的时候一个劲叮嘱他只准看不准碰，尽管也许现在的Tony已经忘记这件事了，但那精致的宛如艺术品的礼物依旧完好的被Jarvis保管着。

————————————

他走到一扇门前，抬起手正打算敲门的时候，门自己开了。

“你该感谢自己还记得敲门的礼仪，否则现在你会被撞出窗户，和楼下的蟋蟀相亲相爱。”

“夜安，Mr Laufeyson。”

Jarvis莞尔，对他的话不为所动。

“特意背着Stark，是来投诚还是来献殷勤的？”Loki撇撇嘴，斜眼看Jarvis。

“我来拜托您一件事。”

“哦？”对方翘起二郎腿，下巴傲慢的扬起：“我凭什么答应你？”

“我希望明天您能全程陪在sir的身边，如果条件允许，寸步不离。”

没得到想要的答案，Loki沉下眼睑，冷哼道：

“你没回答我，我凭什么答应。”深感自己被冒犯的神祇，眼神变得深邃而危险。

“我觉得您并不会拒绝...何况，sir值得。”

邪神嗤的笑出来，Jarvis低下头想了想：

“如果非要用什么交换的话，我会把下周的点心全部换成布丁。”

“.....没有甜甜圈？”

“没有甜甜圈。”

对Loki的沉默毫不意外，Jarvis欠了欠身，忍不住翘起嘴角。

“他把您当朋友。”

对方发出不置可否的轻哼。

“他值得您的友情。”

“在你眼里就算他要统治全世界也是值得的对吧！”Loki忍不住抬高音量。

Jarvis却只是笑，没有承认也没有否认，流水一样和上门，好像Loki已经答应他的请求了一样。

Loki盘着腿坐在床上，掌心托着无色宝石，五指来回摩挲，宝石发出幽光，光芒中一张脸若隐若现。

还没长胡子的小Stark，两颊有些婴儿肥，扑了粉一样的脸唇红齿白，笑起来五官会可爱的皱起，蜜棕色的大眼璨璨生辉。这样的脸无论做什么样滑稽的表情都能称漂亮，Loki分辨出他的唇型，他在唤：Steve.....

忍不住咒骂一句：“真是蠢死了！”

————————————

花园里不知什么时候住进一群鸟，鸟鸣鼎沸的时候天色大亮。

Jarvis一身经典的黑白三件套，手上还提了个金属箱子，这样子既可以进行钱权交易，又能出入公共场合。

Tony看到箱子的时候忍不住无奈，当然他不会表现出无奈，事实上他只顾得上和不知什么时候出现的邪神大惊小怪了：

“别告诉我你也要去，还穿成这样子。”

他嫌弃的视线一览无余。Loki头上的金角和墨绿的王袍让他看起来活像戏剧院偷溜出来的舞台工作者。

事实上，Tony也这么原话说出来了。

“你居然把中庭拙劣的模仿和神域相提并论？”

“你管传承了一千多年的艺术叫拙劣的模仿？”

“一千多年很长么？”邪神龇牙，笑容不屑。

Tony噎住，然后愤愤不平：

“起码人类还会进步，一件衣服穿一千年很值得骄傲吗？我不得不为阿斯嘉德的审美以及财政问题担忧了。”

他就不该期待有的人能凑在一起好好说话，Jarvis暗自叹息，和Loki并肩看着Tony得胜一般走向车门。

“你知道...sir有时候只是口不对心...”他斟酌了一下，终于选择这种最稳妥的说辞替Tony辩解：

“他并没有真的嫌弃您的穿衣品味...”

“我有！”不远处Tony大喊。

“.....”

“他没有恶意。”Jarvis干咳着咕哝。

“...不然你以为他怎么活到现在的！”Loki咬牙切齿，恨恨的喷了口气，迈开长腿追上Tony，用力挤开他率先钻了进车厢。

他的盔甲硬得要命，Tony龇牙咧嘴，很不服气的踹了里面一脚，又是一阵鸡飞狗跳。

——————————

马路两边人头攒动，那辆载着Stark的加长豪车停在国会大厦大门口时，驻守在台阶两侧的媒体记者拿着长枪短炮蜂拥而至，场面像极了群鸟归巢。

闪光灯比阳光夺目万倍，落车的一瞬噼里啪啦照脸盖来，Loki不适的皱眼，忍耐着才没扫飞面前一圈一圈的人类，他开始嫉妒起Tony的装备了，在防光眼镜加持下他姿势是一个坦然。

“Mr Stark，你认为这次会议对平定战局的意义在哪？”

“钢铁侠之后还会出现吗？”

“据说变种人也会派代表与会，可能是复仇者吗？”

“Mr Stark....”

所有人亟亟抛出自己的问题，场面混乱不堪，Tony沉默着，间或冲摄像机笑笑，没有回答一个问题，表情有些高深，让不断提问的人偃旗息鼓。保镖隔开人群，分出中间行人的通道，这也让记者们注意到跟在Tony身边的Loki，一开始以为也是助理保镖之类的人，但那气场和眼高于顶的样子——有人惴惴揣测，不会是变种人吧....

很快，Jarvis的车也到了，Tony的背影已经消失在门后，媒体们倏地把焦点对准他，相较于久不露面的Tony，他和Pepper更像Stark的公关代表。

Tony注意到Jarvis进大堂前在角落里整理仪容，不厚道的笑了，惹得Loki也转头去看，看见一个仪容一丝不苟的Jarvis，不由纳闷他在笑什么。

“sir，该您准备了。”Jarvis浅笑着款款走来，向端着文件夹的司仪点头问候，便低头提醒老神不在的Tony。

司仪忙不迭递上讲话稿解释道：

“待会儿您是第一个，工作人员会在舞台上面投影提示语，讲话完是提问环节，您挑您想要回答的问题答便好。”

他后面好像又絮叨了啥Tony没专心听，他飞快地浏览讲稿，和前两天Pepper给他的没什么区别。他觉得每个人的担忧都不是很必要，他长在这种环境里，混迹的社交场合不计其数，在大众面前表演自己能说是本能之一。

所以难免的，他会觉得这份演讲稿很无聊。

秒针咯哒咯哒走向九点，场内的灯光骤暗，司仪神色不安，这不安主要来自许久不接触人群的Tony Stark，他这些年退居幕后，在现在要复出，在此之前组委会特意调查了一下他的历史——差点没吓出心脏病。

说好大公无私英勇无畏的人类领袖人设不崩的呢！？老一辈对他们这些小年轻的不淡定嗤之以鼻，也不知道现在人对Stark家尽出浪子有什么误会，英雄和花花公子两种人设冲突吗？

当时有人咂摸着嘴唏嘘当年娱媒的辉煌，大概是十五六年前吧，Howard Stark还在世，突然有天大张旗鼓在报上，电视屏幕里找自己的儿子，大意是：你小子哪野去了赶紧给老子回来，还有如果不是你自己逃学而是被人绑架的话，绑匪听好了！老子要派轰炸机炸你祖坟了....

所有媒体都轰动了，争相转载Howard的文字和视相，人们贫瘠的娱乐生活突然丰富起来。说起来真有意思，Stark搭建电网，沟通上下信息，甚至普及电子产品，一两年都像石沉大海一样没什么动静，结果当爹的那天气急败坏把媒体当电话用威胁儿子之后，整个网络设施便像活了一般。

很多人似乎终于意识到，家里多出来的方盒子不只是装饰而已。

紧接着出现在众人视线中的Tony，就像天生有种万人瞩目的属性，普一照面就公布了一项开源技术，也借着媒体向他老子叫板。

那一次其实也传递了一个信号：Stark家的继承人，终于长大了。

翅膀硬了的Tony开始肆无忌惮的花天酒地，人们一开始对他们父子的家常津津乐道，后来就等着他每日大小绯闻的更新。记者们爱死了大小Stark，无论哪一个都拥有足够的话题热度，他们像巨大的新闻宝藏，活着死了都充满噱头。

——————————

“Well，上一次我站在这样的讲台上，是我家老头子逼我当众检讨，因为我把他制造的引擎改装成了内衣烘干机出售....”他挑着眉，耸耸肩，表情很无奈。场下轰然大笑，还不止，Tony竖起食指补充道：

“我第一个顾客是园丁家的小女儿，那小姑娘很狡猾，只用了一堆花言巧语和一美分就换到了我亲手改造的烘干机，因为她可怜兮兮的说自己房间是怎么怎么潮湿...再加上她的确是个很可爱的小萝莉，也不算亏，大概？”

众人又是一片笑声。

在Tony张嘴吐出第一个单词的时候组委会所有人都一脸懵逼，哆嗦的到处问这段开场白是谁给他写的，然后发现没人认领这个锅，眼神不由有些绝望，只能干巴巴等着状况出现。

“我必须声明，自己没有恋童癖也不是色欲熏心的混球...起码现在不是了，我只是很荣幸自己的技术能改变什么。”

可Tony讲的很顺溜，这些话像是他每天诵背的一样，行云流水的就从他嘴里涌出来。

Jarvis坐在第一排，眼睛一眨不眨盯着聚光灯里的Tony，在他停顿的间歇第一个鼓掌，有趣之处发笑，抬手时欢呼，最忠诚的球迷面对最爱的球队时也不能像他一样反应及时。

耳机里突然传来Peter气愤的声音：

“别告诉我你正舒服的坐在位子上听Stark先生演讲。”

Jarvis扬眉看了看Tony的位置，问：

“什么情况？”

耳机里传出一声叹气：

“不确定，我发现有一撮可疑的人进了外场，但不能确认他们的身份，其他人也不行，我打算跟上去，其他人按兵不动，你看行吗？”他声音有些不稳，似乎在奔跑，Jarvis知道这只小蜘蛛已经跟上去了。

他霍的起身寻找Loki，看见他正在Tony身后的幕布里半掩着，微微松了口气，然后转身面向后台，朝那的人打了个手势，一边回答Peter：

“发现不对劲就地解决，我给你派支援。”

“Yeah，道理上没错，但我不确定来不来得及。”Peter站定，面前停着六个变种人，各个不是善茬。

拳头和肉体接触的声音顺着电脉冲冲击鼓膜，Jarvis皱眉，调出布防图，换了个频道命令道：

“变种人那边有动作，一级警备。”说罢，他沿着圆厅边缘找到了Pepper，简要交代了一下情况，他们取出Mark5做好准备。

“我知道很多人对我们现在和变种人的平衡感到疑惑，在经历过这些之后。”他讲了讲自己对和平后的构想，以及他们为此付出的努力，动情处声音甚至在颤抖。聚光灯打在他身上，他脚下形成一块浓厚的阴影，有人盯着他的脸，他扇合的嘴唇，他流光乍现的眼睛，也有人注视着他脚下的阴影。

“他有让人跟随的力量。”Pepper口气感慨。

“一直。”

Tony的讲话不长，结束后场内有短暂的沉默，有人问了些不痛不痒的问题，被自然的圆过去，但突然有人从座位上站起来，甚至没等司仪示意，他把话筒调到最高音量：

“你之前被复仇者挖心，这是真的吗？”没给任何人反应时间，下一个问题接踵而至：

“既然心脏被挖，你又是怎么活下来的呢？”

“Stark工业是否掌握了更高级的技术不肯向民众公开，既然如此，又凭什么要求民众相信你的领导？”

“一个生挖人心的种族，我们又凭什么相信他们是愿意和平共处的？”

“请您回答，Mr Stark！”

感谢他最后记得捎上敬称，但场面也陷入了可怕的尴尬，不能不说他连珠的问题一下下正中所有人最痛的点，见Tony沉默，对方乘胜追击：

“这场战争里我们失去了近五万同胞，造成了超过二十亿的战争损失，而就在我们即将取得胜利的档口，Stark却要求我们放下武器，很抱歉我不能不怀疑你与复仇者之间结成了什么不可告人的盟约。”

这番话说严重点可以直接归类为诽谤，如果这人背后没有势力指使，那在场所有人都是睁眼瞎。

“听说，你与复仇者首领Steve Rogers是情人关系。”

最后这句是所有话里面语气最平淡的一句，但一落下，全场哗然。

Tony眼里迸出利芒，他站在那，背脊挺得像标枪一样笔直，那是战斗的姿势，他没有笑，而是冷冷盯着说话的人：

“我希望你刚刚问的问题是你熟读法律之后问出来的。”

他扫了眼台下黑压压的人头，然后目光停留在一个角落，黑暗里坐了一个老头，老头有鹰隼一样的眼睛，刀割一样的皱纹，拄着光滑圆润的手杖。

Tony从鼻子发出轻蔑的一声哼，然后看向那张“嘴巴”：

“第一，我是否和Rogers拥有超越友情的关系，有。”

“第二，我是否和复仇者缔结了盟约，有。”

“第三，战争损失是否如实，是。”

“第四，对方是不是一个傲慢无礼的群体，是。”

“第五，我怎么活下来的....关你屁事。”

.........

Jarvis听见Peter那边如火如荼的战况，这小家伙也许永远改不了边打架边碎碎念的坏习惯：

“哇哦，你的精神能量有十级，不过可惜，我的防御装置可以抵抗三十级的强度，不过好像从来没有遇到过这样的家伙。”

“好家伙，你的动作棒极了，虽然格斗也是我的强项，但我次次都会被Rhodes上校揍，我打赌你碰上他也逃不了被揍的命运。”

“你的兵器赞爆了，你们也有一个优秀的武器专家吗？他真该来Stark工业转转，Mr Stark一定会欢迎他的。”

“....OK，好的，我闭嘴...但你们可以说，因为你们每句话都将变成呈堂证供！”

右耳传来的声音堪称欢快，Jarvis扣扣耳机，眉眼透出无奈，继而又听到Tony挑衅的承认，顿时觉得心脏有些不好。

“一...”重物倒地的声音，感谢上帝，小话唠加快速度了。

“二...三...四！”Pete欢呼一声，单手撑膝虎视眈眈的看着剩下的两人。

“结束了就回来，别恋战。”Pepper奇怪的看突然出声的Jarvis，然后醒悟到他叮嘱的对象，也跟着嘱咐一句：

“说得对，我们最好集中力量在Tony这里。”

Peter眯着双眼，向对面的人道歉：

“对不起，家里人在催了，我得速战速决。”言罢，趁着对方不明所以，身形化成一道红色的利光，走廊里冷气嗡嗡的响，Peter半跪在地，抬起头：

“五，六。”

————————————

“就如你们知道的，七年前我认识一个叫Steve Rogers的变种人，然后发生了你们知道的关系。”他顿了顿，不欲在这个问题上纠缠，语锋一转：

“我和复仇者之间约定，扫除一切挡在和平面前的障碍。”他意有所指的看着一个方向：

“这没有什么不可告人，我们从一开始，唯一的目的就是和平。你问我为什么在胜利之际宣告停战，有两个原因，一这场战争没有继续下去的必要，继续下去只能扩大伤亡，有妻子失去了丈夫，我不希望她连儿子也失去，二，在我眼里种族灭绝是一种及其荒谬而不可行的手段。”

“人类永远不可能干掉所有和他不一样的生命，正如其他物种也不能完全消灭人类。何况如我之前所言，我们之中有人不断在变异，我们不能保证下一个不是我们自己，也不能保证那人不是你的亲人。那么，到时候该怎么办？我们之中重新出现一批变种人，我们重蹈历史将他们隔离？甚至再重复一场类似的战争？”

“我知道你们之中有极个别的居心叵测的家伙，不介意这场战争，当然也期待着下一场，因为除了战争再没有其他东西能证明他们的价值！”

“....你说的这些对局势没有任何作用。”“嘴巴”不死心，执拗的否定Tony。

“所以我给了另一条路！”Tony居高临下指着他：“无法使敌人变弱的时候，只能选择自强，这种选择戳到你的G点了？”

那人脸色涨红，Tony不再看他，转而看向所有人：

“我还能做什么？我以前以为凭着SI的武器，我能守护全人类的太平，但后来发生了一些事情让我意识到自己的无能为力。所以我寻求盟友，我不再以血统种族为界限，我寻找一群和我一样期盼着和平的人，现在我找到了，有人却孜孜不倦的给我挖坑，希望我一头摔死，但很抱歉，我顽强的活了下来。”

“...你，你还没说你是怎么活下来的，而且，原谅一个杀害你的人，恕我无法想象。”

“我恐怕世上发生过太多你无法想象的事情了。”

他嘲讽的笑着，看向角落那个不知天命的老头，扬起下巴：

“待会儿我的私人助理Virginia Potts会宣读这些年SI资助政府的项目，以及用于医疗改革，扶贫教育等方面的支出，恐怕以后第一项就会消失。因为我们认为一个想象力贫瘠至此而且毫无远见的老年人已经不再适合担任一届政府的首脑，看在你萎缩的小脑的份上，我们不打算继续欺负你干瘪的身体。”

“傲慢的，骄纵的，自大的Stark...你打算违宪跳过民选直接罢免我吗？”老人从阴影里走出来，像一块阴影浓缩成的石头，握着权杖的手在颤抖。

“宪法至高无上，”Tony用唇轻碰指尖，向天花板行了一礼：“我只是打算宣布，Stark撤销对你党的支持，并且，我们打算支持另外一个，更有胆识，更有魄力，更聪明，更高瞻远瞩的年轻人竞选下一届总统。”

“Well，well，well，Stark的话，永远都那么Stark。”老人咧出狞笑：“你说的那个年轻人是Jarvis Stark，一个战争嫌疑犯？”

“你知道自己刚刚的污蔑已经违反了宪法第三十二条对人身的保护，作为一个即将卸任但依旧在位的总统，您可真与称职无关呐。”

“我们伟大的，大公无私的Anthony Edward Stark，你一定会原谅我接下去的妄加揣测，谁知道战争的开始到结束再到现在，不是你和复仇者酝酿的一出好戏呢？推自己的亲信上位，铲除异己这项工作你远比我更得心应手，看看最后吧，全世界都插满了印着Stark家徽的旗帜，我们除了臣服在您脚下山呼万岁还能做什么呢？”

“在场所有人中，有人开会从来是一言堂，住着万顷豪宅，豢养上千仆奴，每次出入车队有十辆以上，供他私人差使的助理有五十个之多，甚至那人还有一个严苛到滑稽的规矩：所有人跟他说话不得平视他。曾有个可怜的女人因为不小心触犯了这条戒律，被他十个彪壮的保镖揍得内脏出血，求医无门最后惨死家中....很抱歉，那人可不是我呐，想让所有人山呼万岁的，该是那个神经病吧！”

老人冷冷瞪着他，Tony也冷冷瞪着老人，这场会开的火药味极重简直已经到了不可收拾的地步。组委会讷讷的抹汗，接到外部消息时如获至宝一般接了进来。

“刚刚一共拔了二十枚钉子，大部分是变种人。”Pepper神情严肃。

Jarvis点点头，一眨不眨注视着和老人对峙的Tony。

“哔——，现在插播一条消息，从南宁大街开始，市民组成了游行队伍，现在屏幕上是无人机传回来的视相转播。”

其实大会也是全球直播的，当然变种人那边有权选择收看或者屏蔽。在那张“嘴巴”站起来出言不逊的时候，很多力挺Stark的平头百姓炸毛了，其中为先的就有Peter暴脾气的婶婶May。

Peter赶到会场就看见梅姨放大的脸顶满屏幕，心跳急促了一阵，好半天才理清现在出什么状况了。

人群拉着横幅，从南宁街一直走向北卡罗娜大道，把Tony的名字喊得震天响。

Peter看的热血激涌，但转而又担忧起来，他和Jarvis咬耳朵：

“这么多人，很大的靶子啊。”

果然，老人阴沉了一会儿，眼里又浮出笑意：

“这难道还不能佐证Stark洗脑有术？”

“就像你对你的幕僚做的？”Tony寸土不让。老人不和他逞口舌，只是不怀好意盯着屏幕，等着下一幕。

他从来不曾如此急切的需要一场暴力冲突，反正能赖在变种人头上，如果作案的真是变种人，那就更妙了。他现在有闲情怜悯Tony了，这小子不知道，他追求的和平，就像断了的藕节之间透明的丝线，随便什么人一吹，就支离破碎。

Tony明显也醒悟到这一点，眼神凝重，他走下台和Jarvis他们站在一起，一直沉默的邪神也到了他们身边。

“我已经把把外围所有力量调去保护群众了。”

“不够，这里留Peter和你们在就好，其他人也送出去。”

“....好。”Jarvis妥协。

变故横生的时候众人不由屏息，游行队伍即将路过一个十字路口，对面单枪匹马走来一个人。那人拧拧脖子，手上突然燃起蓝火，火团倏地膨胀成巨球扔向人群——

“变种人！”不知道是场内还是屏幕里有人尖叫，这份惶恐让老人欣喜至极。

眼看是绝对躲不过去的，Peter大叫着：“不——！”若不是被Tony抱住，只怕人已经扑到大屏幕上了。

等死的时候，几秒钟都格外绵长，队伍第一排的人瞪着圆鼓的眼睛，那团蓝火在接近时闪烁，像一只通电的巨型蓝刺猬，散发着灼人的热度贴近人体皮肤。

似乎除了被烧死，众人没有旁的选择。

轰——游行的人猝然闭眼，等着死神的镰刀，那团蓝火却撞上屏障。疯狂的笑在开火的人脸上凝固，狠戾犹存的眼睛对着陡然升起的绯红光障，心中警铃骤响。

“不用谢。”穿着帅气红皮衣的姑娘从人群里走出来，顺手扶起刚刚摔在地上的人，敬了个不伦不类的军礼，梅姨猜测大概是变种人创造的：

“复仇者编号001，到位。”

“Wait！”Wanda听见通讯器里Clint大呼小叫：“我们什么时候有编号了？！”那声音中气十足的连站在Wanda身边的人都听得一清二楚。

“事实上，captain昨晚的作战会议上提出来的，不过你们都心不在焉，所以我就趁机要了第一个号码，我喜欢‘1’。”

“我也喜欢‘1’。”

“我猜你大概起晚了，老家伙。”Wanda耸肩，表情一点也不抱歉，瞥了前面的路况一眼，抬手就抽飞了还待继续恐怖袭击的歹徒。

在众人的抽气声里，Clint不满的声音醒目：

“别忘了你还在实习期，小鬼！”

“....我大概找到缩短实习期的捷径了。”说着，她挤到第一排的人里面，一脸正义的和他们一起举着印有Tony名字和头像的牌子——“和平万岁！！”她举手大叫。

所有人愣愣的看着她，她还奇怪：

“继续走吧，我会开路的！”

人们傻傻的点头，像被夹着一样忙不迭跟着走。

“哦，狡猾的小鬼...”Clint咕哝。

“鹰眼，好好工作...”Steve终于出声制止了弓箭手的碎碎念，惹来坏脾气的队友不满抗议：

“我有啊....九点钟方向，有两个。”

“Pietro！”Steve下令。

“Copy！”一道银光闪过，砰砰两声，九点钟方向干净了。

“干得好小子。”

“说实话，我不喜欢‘2’这个数字，能不能改成‘1.5’之类的，我们是孪生兄妹，这样比较像一家人...”

“真不敢相信，现在的小鬼提要求都那么理直气壮吗？”

“Yeah，说的你就唯唯诺诺了一样，还有Pietro，不行。”

“哦好吧，等我当上领导我就改了它。”大男孩口气委屈。

“看看我听到了什么，是篡位宣言吗？”突然插进来的声音很性感，定力不足的人会酥了尾骨。

“Natasha你那边怎么样了？”

“接近目标，这回铁证如山了，一堆战争犯，他们一定会喜欢自己的罪名。”

“我觉得你需要对摄像头笑一笑了老伙计，”James干巴巴的说：“无人机过来了。”

说着，Steve下意识端出最正直纯良的表情——

大屏幕被他刚正无私的脸撑得满当当的。

“The...Avengers...”Pepper百感交集。

他们下意识看向Tony，眼神询问。Tony摇头，这几天他被看的严严实实，哪有机会联系复仇者。

“无论如何，情况是对我们有利的。”

也许利的过分，Steve在人们古怪的眼神里扔出盾牌击中自己的同胞，盾面暗色的红星几欲破风而出，锵的一声清鸣，圆盾入地五分，一只肌肉健硕的手出现在镜头里，利落的抽出盾牌让人忍不住拍案叫好。

James在他五步开外看着他打完这个揍那个，忙活的丝毫不像义务劳动的人，面无表情看了会儿，终于在他清空现场后扶额。

那大个子捡起掉在地上的一面旗，寻了无人机的方向使劲摇了摇，像只找到家的金毛。太阳下旗面上硕大的“STARK”黑的发油，好像油墨未干透散发着油香。他朝冬兵挥了挥手，示意他跟上，继而大步追上游行队伍，若无其事的举着STARK的旗。

James沉默的隔着十米跟队，不知道为什么，不是很想跟前面的“激进分子”并肩。

这举动在很多人看来，不能不说微妙了。

老人看的脸部肌肉直抽，今天可谓是他在位这些年出状况最多的一天，他霍的转头厉声叱问Tony：

“谁能保证这不是你和复仇者联手导演的一出剧？！”

所有人愕然，不知老人怎么会又重复之前的指控，却听他接二连三：

“不然会那么恰巧，变种人来袭变种人来救，战争说开始就开始，说结束就结束，你一个肉体凡胎，说活就活说死就死，我甚至怀疑你人类的身份，也许Howard Stark早就发现自己生了个变种儿子，Stark一家从几十年前就开始欺骗世人了！”

这指控不得了，就算是污蔑，也太恶毒了。这种构想能够成功让一场人类的自卫战变成变种人统治世界的阴谋战，无论是和平还是战争，一场由人类主导的战争和一场变种人的内部撕裂是从本质上不同的东西。

思想只要有点苗头就能烧成燎原大火。老人只需要一枚小小的种子，之前Tony的一切贡献都可能化成灰飞，尽管最后他们之中都没有赢家。

只要Tony不能解释自己是怎么活下来的。没准他的特殊能力是不死呢？有人心里开始打鼓.....

言辞利如刀枪剑戟，倏忽间，形势急转而下，老人已经彻底和他撕破脸了。这丑态连座下原本支持他的Justin Hammer也看不下去了。

“你知道吗，其实我还是希望我们成为朋友。”他从座位上站起来面向Tony，张开双臂似乎想拥抱他，当然，Jarvis并没有让他得逞。

“当我听说‘那件事’发生在你身上的时候，我哭了...”他悻悻的收回手，“现在为了你好，交代一下如何逃脱死神魔爪不过分吧。”

Tony只是看着他，看得他尴尬望天。Hammer知道自己在他眼里不过是个不入流的抄袭惯犯，是天才和庸才之间云泥般的区别，当年Jarvis出现在他身边的时候，Hammer嫉妒的快发狂，当然，没人知道。

这话听着似乎是想帮Tony，但谁信呢，Justin自己也是怀疑的，所以这更像一种咄咄逼人。

“凡人当然不可能逃过死神，除非...有另一个神帮他。”

Loki错步上前，替Tony挡住所有质询的眼神，他表情亦是轻蔑，身上服帖的西装渐渐幻化成王袍金甲，那在Tony看来滑稽的头盔此刻森然。

精明的人脑子里已经转出答案，语带骇然的确认：

“阿..阿斯嘉德？”

Loki瞄他一眼：“或许更多人知道的是神域。”

“凭...怎么可能！阿斯嘉德是站在变种人那边的！”

“阿斯嘉德不站在任何势力一边，就算我那无脑的兄长，也不会插手中庭任何战事。”

“那凭什么？你如果是神，为什么偏偏救Anthony！？”老人扯着嗓子，血液冲上头顶，整个人像烧烫的铁块。

“就凭这个——”Loki猛地按住Tony的后脑，含住他柔软的唇，水蓝色的眼仁映着他满眼惊讶。嘴角的弧度越发邪肆，他得寸进尺的伸出舌头撬开对方的齿关，捉住他吓呆了的软舌纠缠。

没人敢打断这突如其来的不合时宜，谁敢打断一个神明的亲近？Jarvis看的太阳穴突突直跳，拳头紧了又紧，发现绿袍邪神压根没停下来的意思，才压低声音提醒道：

“已经两分钟了...”

所以呢？Loki挑衅的看Jarvis，直到身前的人踹他一脚，Tony因为缺氧而憋出水光的眼睛怒瞪他，齿关和舌头开始不耐烦的抵抗。

“够了吗？”Loki温柔的抚摸他水光潋滟的唇瓣，偏头问满身颓然的老人。

大新闻！大新闻！！场内记者们激动地浑身颤抖，甚至有的已经埋头奋笔疾书，闪光灯从Loki低头开始就没停过，很长一段时间屋里只充斥着咔擦咔擦的脆响。

“Stark你个小婊子，你...”老人愤怒的指着Tony，一道绿光正中他，他对上Loki阴测的目光，惊悚的发现喉咙被锁住，声带剧烈颤抖却没有一点声音。

“你似乎搞错了主次！”Tony愤愤的整理前襟，伸出指头对准Loki：“我才是包养他的那个！”

大新闻！！特大新闻！！！记者们愣了一瞬，笔动的速度更快了，屋内一时除了沙沙沙的声音，好像就没有其他。


End file.
